


Unexpected Consequences

by HollsteinFF



Series: Expectations [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, catmilla, role play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinFF/pseuds/HollsteinFF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the bond severed, and Carmilla nowhere to be found, Laura turns to her friends – and makes some new ones along the way – in order to find her lover and restore Carmilla’s soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kafka on the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back Creampuffs!!! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy busy. Enjoy!
> 
> The second installment of the Expectations series. You asked for part 2? Well here it is. With WAY more plot than you probably were expecting. I promise to keep fulfilling the smut quota though. As always, if there's something you want to read, drop it in my tumblr, and I'll do my best to incorporate it into the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Happiness is an allegory. Unhappiness is a story."
> 
> Laura learns the history of vampires. Perry divulges more of her past. Things take an unexpected turn, of course...
> 
> Chapter by BloodAndPaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: A whole lot of plot. OMG there's no smut...just wait LMAO
> 
> I think for the most part I will be leaving the song references out of this story, but who knows, I may add them in later.
> 
> Also, a side note for any Resident Evil fans, or if you just like my writing. I'm posting another fic called Resident Evil: Reconstruction. Check it out!

Laura stirred, taking in her surroundings. Stone walls. Floors draped with heavy rugs. No light, except for the flickering of candles. There were shelves of books everywhere. She pushed herself into a seated position and looked around.

“It lives! It breathes! It…needs to brush its hair,” LaFontaine joked from the doorway.

Laura blinked. “Laf? Where am I?”

LaFontaine strolled into the room with a steaming mug of hot chocolate. “You’re at Perry’s place. Under the shop. We brought you here a few days ago. You’ve been out of it the whole time.”

Laura swung her legs over the edge of the sofa. She stretched her muscles and rolled her neck. I feel like I’ve been _dead_ for a week.”

LaFontaine laughed nervously. “Yeah well, from what I can put together based on the condition of your apartment and your outfit, that’s probably not too far off.”

Laura glanced down. She was dressed in a white tank top and flannel pants. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

LaFontaine rubbed the back of their neck. “About that, when we found you, you weren’t – um – wearing much. Perry was adamant that we wash and clothe you.” They laughed.

Laura blushed. She bit her lip. The pain in her chest was still very present and the events of that night weighed on her like a heavy cross. “Have you found her?” There was no disguising the hope in her voice.

LaFontaine shook their head. “Perry has been looking everywhere. She’s just about exhausted her locator spell supplies. We’ve still got nothing. Wherever Lilith took Carmilla, it’s somewhere – not entirely in this realm.”

Tears sprang into Laura’s eyes. “Lilith didn’t take Carmilla,” she whispered. “ _Mircalla_ took Lilith – or Ell.”

“LaFontaine! I think I’ve got something!” Perry barreled through the door – hair a bright red mess of tangled curls. “Oh! Laura! You’re awake!”

Laura nodded, taking in Perry’s appearance. “I’m still hoping this is an elaborate nightmare, actually.”

Perry’s face softened. “I’m so sorry Laura. But if I hadn’t severed the bond, things would be much more dire.”

Laura’s face twisted. “ _You_ severed the bond?” Her eyes glowed a violent shade of dark purple.

LaFontaine rested a hesitant hand on Laura’s shoulder. “Calm down, L.” They looked between the two women. “Perry did what she had to do. Explain it to her Perr.”

Perry nodded, taking a seat beside the sofa. "Carmilla asked me to make her a charm. A token of her love for you, that would serve as _insurance_ if her mother managed to find you.”

Laura looked down to the ring that was still on her finger. “What did it do?”

Perry bit her lip. “It was supposed to transfer Carmilla’s soul into your body, in the event that Lilita was able to kill you. If that were the case though, Carmilla would be – um – she’d be…”

“Dead,” Laura finished.

Perry nodded. “With magic, there is always the risk that something interfered. That it didn’t work the way it was meant to work. But, judging by the amount of blood that LaFontaine and I washed off or your body…”

“Lilita stabbed me. In the chest. I was dead,” Laura explained. “I don’t know for how long. But I was dead. I remember this blinding light. This warmth, beckoning me toward it. But then, everything was black again, and then I was opening my eyes and watching Carmilla’s lifeless body fall to the ground.”

She shook her head. “So this ring ripped Carmilla’s soul from her body and transferred it into mine? That’s the reason I’m still alive? That’s the reason Carmilla is…”

Perry nodded. “She didn’t want to live without you.” Her eyebrows furrowed. “What I don’t understand is – how Carmilla is still alive.”

LaFontaine chose this moment to speak. “A vampire’s body has no use for a soul. Carmilla was special.”

Both the women in the room turned to face the redhead.

“What do you mean?” Laura asked.

"It all goes back to the very first vampire. The first vampire was created by accident,” they explained. “A young adventurer, named Ambrogio.”

Perry gasped.

LaFontaine raised an eyebrow. “I take it you remember this particular tale?”

Perry nodded, frowning. LaFontaine knew her only as Perenelle Flamel. Nothing more. Nothing less. That was the way she had had to keep it back then. Perhaps it was time to reveal her history. “Ambrogio was a young adventurer from Italy. His dream was to travel to Greece and have his fortune told by the Oracle of Delphi.” She closed her eyes. “At the time, the Oracle was Phemonoe, the daughter of Apollo.”

She took in a deep breath. She remembered his story as if it were yesterday. How one fortune could change the course of time so irrevocably. “When he reached the age of adulthood, he sailed by boat to Astakos and traveled east until he reached Delphi.”

“Of course, Delphi was the home of the temple of Apollo, the sun god. Ambrogio sought out Apollo’s temple and went to speak to Phemonoe. She gave him his fortune, in the fashion that every fortune was given – cryptic, brief, a mere glimpse of what could come. _The curse. The moon. The blood will run.”_

Perry sighed. “Because of this cryptic message, Ambrogio did not sleep that night. When the sun rose, he was walking back toward Astakos and saw a beautiful maiden walking to the temple. He fell in love with her instantly and went to introduce himself.”

“The maiden’s name was Selene. She was the Oracle’s sister.” Perry closed her eyes. “My sister.”

LaFontaine and Laura both gasped.

Laura’s eyes were wide. “You – you were the first Oracle?”

Perry nodded. “The very same. Presented by my father Apollo, the gift of _sight_ , I was placed at the temple as a vessel by which man could speak with the gods.”

LaFontaine shook their head. “Perr, how come you never told me?”

Perry smiled sadly. “I was bound to silence. An unbreakable vow. Now that vow has been severed.”

LaFontaine grinned. “Kind of robbing the cradle aren’t you? I’m only 800 years old and all.”

Perry chuckled. “You’re not angry with me?”

LaFontaine’s grin grew wider. “Are you kidding me? My lover is the daughter of a _god_.”

Laura laughed. She couldn’t help herself. Those two were adorable, and it made the ache in her chest grow, but it was still endearing. “What happened to Ambrogio, Perry?”

Perry turned back to the succubus. “Right. Ambrogio fell in love with my sister, Selene. She was tasked with taking care of the temple, and of me, when I was in my trance. So for the next few days, he came and met Selene every morning. Soon, she fell in love with him as well.”

“On his final day in Greece, he asked Selene to marry him and run away to Italy with him. He told her that he would meet her in the morning at their meeting spot and they would live happily ever after.”

Perry frowned. “But my father had been watching. He was furious that Ambrogio threatened to take one of his maidens from the temple. So he cursed the man that from that day on, just the slightest touch of Apollo’s sunlight would burn Ambrogio’s skin.”

“The man was troubled, of course. He was supposed to meet with my sister in the morning, and he could not do so anymore. The sun would burn him. He took refuge in a cave. What he did not know at the time, was the cave belonged to Hades. Ambrogio told Hades of his woes and the God of the Underworld made a deal with Ambrogio. If he could steal Artemis’s silver bow, Hades would grant him and Selene refuge in the underworld.”

“Having no other plan, Ambrogio made the deal – leaving his soul with Hades as collateral. Should he return without the bow, his soul would be forfeit. Hades granted him a magical wooden bow and eleven arrows to hunt with. Ambrogio was supposed to use his kills to lure Artemis in by sacrificing the trophies at her temple.” Perry shook her head. “Let that be a lesson when dealing with gods of any kind. They _always_ trick you.”

“Ambrogio had no way to contact Selene, so he used one arrow to kill a swan. He used the swan’s blood and one of its feathers to write a letter to Selene, and he left it at the place they were supposed to meet. He told her that he could not meet her, but that he would find a way for them to be together. He continued to write to Selene every day, using the blood of a swan, which he would then sacrifice to Artemis.”

“This carried on for forty-four nights. On the forty-fifth night, Ambrogio was down to his last arrow, the others lost from missed kills. He shot at the swan, but missed. With no way to write to Selene, he was distraught. He fell to the earth and wailed his misery.”

“Seeing that Ambrogio was indeed a good hunter, and how dedicated he had been to her temple, Artemis came to him. He begged her to let him borrow her bow and an arrow so that he could kill one last swan and leave one final note for Selene. She took pity on him and offered her bow.”

“With the bow in hand, Ambrogio fled to the cave of Hades. Seeing his betrayal, Artemis cursed him, yet again, that any silver that touched his skin would burn like fire. He dropped the bow, wailing in pain. Artemis was angered by his betrayal, but he begged her for forgiveness. He explained to her the deal that he was forced to make with Hades, and the curse of Apollo, and his deepest love for Selene. She took pity on him, yet again. She made him a deal. She would bestow upon him the gifts of strength and speed. She would give him fangs with which to drain the blood of beasts so that he could write his letters to Selene. And in exchange for this immortality, he and Selene would have to worship only at Artemis’s temple.”

“The catch, of course,” Perry continued. “Was that Artemis was a virgin, and her followers were expected to remain pure. So Ambrogio and Selene could be together, but they could never touch, or kiss, or bear children.”

“Thinking this was the best deal he was going to get, Ambrogio accepted. He and Selene fled Apollo’s temple before dawn. They worshipped Artemis happily for many years. Never knowing the other’s touch. However, Ambrogio’s immortality became a curse, when Selene began to age. She fell ill after many years together and was on the verge of death. Ambrogio knew that he would not be allowed to join Selene in the afterlife, because his soul still remained with Hades. That night he went into the woods and killed a swan. He offered it to Artemis and begged her to make Selene immortal, so that they could be together forever.”

“Artemis came to him, thankful for his years of service and made him one final deal. Ambrogio would be allowed to touch Selene one time – to drink her blood. It would kill her mortal body, but the mixing of their bloods together, would create eternal life for any who drink of it. If he made this deal, Artemis would see that Selene and he would be together forever.”

“Ambrogio accepted, reluctantly, after Selene begged him to make it so. He drank her blood and Artemis met Selene’s soul in the sky. Selene became the goddess of moonlight. Every night, she was allowed to extend her rays and touch her Ambrogio. From then on after, anyone who ingested the blood of Ambrogio, would have eternal life, but with their father’s gifts, also came his curses. They could not stand in sunlight. They could not touch silver. And their souls were forever forfeit to Hades.”

LaFontaine nodded. They looked at Laura, whose face was pale. “So you see, Carmilla should never have even _had_ a soul. It should have, for all intents and purposes, gone to the underworld the moment she became a vampire.”

Laura shook her head. She looked at Perry. “But I thought that the vampires were the children of Lilith.”

Perry nodded. “Ambrogio was Lilith’s first son. The first offspring of the Succubus and the archangel Samuel. He was, in fact, quite normal until he was cursed. Upon learning of Ambrogio's immortal blood, Lilith saw this as an opportunity. She forced her children to ingest this blood, making them all immortal.” She shook her head. “Centuries were mere days in those times. After centuries of ingesting the blood of humans, the vampires became a less than noble race. And Lilith was forced to try again, with the succubae.”

Laura frowned. “Any other holes in the story you want to fill in?” she snarled.

Perry recoiled from the tone of Laura’s voice. “I’m sorry. At the time, it wasn’t a vital part of history. You asked about your ancestors, not Carmilla’s.”

Laura rolled her eyes, then sighed. “I know. I’m sorry. It’s not your fault. I just – everything hurts so badly. I feel like there’s a hole inside of my chest that just keeps growing.” 

Perry nodded in understanding. “That brings me back to my original reason for storming in here! I found something!”

* * *

Mircalla yanked at the chains that bound her wrists. She snarled and snapped her teeth at the woman in front of her. “Let me _out_ of this!” she yelled hoarsely.

Ell smiled sweetly. “Are you going to play nicely now?”

Mircalla growled harshly. With all of her strength she pulled against the chains. Her wrists were raw and chaffed. She was _starving_. “Fine!” she growled. “Fine,” she whispered again. “I’ll do it. I’ll seduce the succubus.”

An evil smirk spread across Ell’s face. “Excellent.” She waved her hand and the chains disappeared. “Let’s get you cleaned up, shall we. “ She tilted her head to the side and exposed her throat. “Come on then lover, drink. You’ll need your strength.”

Mircalla lunged forward, teeth sinking into the soft flesh of Ell’s neck. “More,” she snarled.

Ell laughed as she felt the life force draining from her body and flowing into Mircalla’s. “You and I, dearest, we will make this world bleed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> The myth of Ambrogio comes from The Scriptures of Delphi - The Vampire Bible.
> 
> Quote: Kafka on the Shore - Haruki Murakami


	2. Aventures in Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then."
> 
> Laura, Perry, and LaFontaine set out to find the gate to Lilith's Shadow Realm. Instead they find something unexpected in the Catacombs beneath Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains memory loss and accidental stimulation. 
> 
> I apologize for any typos. This one is long, and I need to go to bed. But I wanted to get it posted for you guys. So I put it up unedited. I promise I'll edit tomorrow. Night!

“So what did you find?” Laura asked, trying to keep her voice from sounding _too_ hopeful.

Perry lit up. “Well I was reading through this tome I had pulled down to see if I could find anything more on Lilith – and I was trying one more version of a locator spell at the same time. I mean, since Carmilla is a vampire, I thought maybe I would add in a bit of blood to coax out her whereabouts. Turns out, I’m still as clumsy as ever, because when I went to turn the page, I knocked the blood over and it spilled on the tome.”

“Oh no,” Laura sympathized. She hated spilling things on her books, she could only imagine if it were a book that was hundreds of years old. She still didn’t really see the point in this story, but she was trying to be patient.

Perry nodded. “Well yes. That’s what I thought at first too, but then, additional words started to form on the pages. In between the lines. It was like _feeding_ the parchment.”

Laura shuddered. “That’s – unsettling.”

Perry nodded again. “It really is, but it’s to be expected with this sort of magic. Honestly, I’m not really sure why I hadn’t thought of it sooner.” She shook her head as if chiding herself for her mental lapse. “Anyway, the tome eluded to Lilith having _Shadow Realms._ ”

Laura blinked. “Shadow what now?”

Perry smiled. “Shadow Realms. They’re like separate dimensions, but adjacent to this one. You can enter them – if you know where the gate is.”

Laura narrowed her eyes. “I’m guessing we don’t know where the gate is, since we didn’t know that they existed in the first place.” She wasn’t really any closer to finding Carmilla.

Perry frowned. “Not exactly. But Shadow Realms are created by powerful magic. That type of magic _always_ leaves a trace. A sort of calling card – if you know what to look for.”

Laura smirked. “And you know what to look for?”

Perry nodded.

Laura smiled. “I’ve never been happier to have a sorceress as one of my best friends.”

Perry blushed. “We’re – friends?”

Laura gaped. “Are you kidding? LaFontaine is my _best_ friend in the world. If you are their significant other, yeah I think it’s safe to say we’re friends.”

Perry smiled. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had friends. Carmilla was the only person I’d even considered…” She frowned. “I thought I was finished with _missing_ people when LaFontaine came back into my life.”

LaFontaine took Perry’s hand. “Hey Perr, it’s okay. We’re going to get Carmilla back. I promise. We owe her that much for helping us find each other again. With your magic, and my alchemy, along with this crazy baby succubus, there’s no way we won’t find her."

Laura pouted. “Hey! I’m not crazy. And I’m _not_ a baby.”

LaFontaine laughed and ruffled Laura’s hair. “Awww, the twenty year old is telling the 800 year old that she’s not a baby. It’s adorable.” They pinched Laura’s cheek. “Cute little succubus.”

Laura’s eyes glowed violet with annoyance. She let out a low growl. “You may be 800 years old, but I’m pretty sure you’re still human.”

The redhead dropped their hand and laughed nervously. “Ha ha, yeah well. You’re less cute when your eyes are glowing.”

Laura smirked. “Hmmpf,” she hummed. “That’ll teach you to pinch my cheeks and call me cute.”

LaFontaine glared at the tiny gay. “See if I make anymore penis pills for _you_ ,” they huffed.

Perry’s eyebrows furrowed. “Penis pills?”

Laura and LaFontaine broke into a fit of laughter. “It’s _really_ nothing,” Laura said hastily.

LaFontaine smirked. “Laura here, wanted to be able to _take care_ of Carmilla one night. So she came to me, begging me to make her a pill that would give her a temporary penis.”

Perry raised an eyebrow. “I _really_ don’t understand the courtship rituals of today’s generation.”

Laura blushed to her hairline. “”Ugh! Okay, let’s talk about _anything_ else.” She smirked. “Besides, I have no need for your pills now.”

It was LaFontaine’s turn to raise an eyebrow at this statement. “Oh _really_ now? Care to share?”

Laura shook her head. “Not really, but if we’re going to be embarking on epic journeys into _Shadow Realms_ I guess you two should know the extent of my new abilities.”

The two redheads sat in rapt attention, waiting for Laura to continue.

“Well, so far, I know that I can seduce people at will. I can make them fall asleep – well pretty much comatose.” She remembered Lilita. “By the way, whatever happened to Carmilla’s mother?”

Perry and LaFontaine looked at each other. “Um – she’s – safe,” LaFontaine said cryptically.

Perry shook her head. “LaFontaine has her in some sort of cryogenic chamber in their laboratory.”

Laura’s eyebrows rose. “Wow, remind me to never piss you off.”

The redhead laughed. “It’s just for safe keeping. She might know things that we need to know later.”

Laura nodded. “That was smart thinking Laf.”

The redhead grinned. “Well I mean I am more than just my good looks.”

Perry shook her head. “Well we definitely don’t keep you around for you humbleness.” She smiled. “So what else can you do, Laura?”

Laura thought about all of her abilities. “Well, like you said, they just keep showing up. But, I definitely have the wings,” she whispered.

She stood from the sofa and pulled her shirt off.

“Woah!” LaFontaine covered their eyes. “I’ve already seen _way_ more of you than I ever should.”

Laura laughed. “Relax, Laf, I’m just showing you my wings.” She concentrated on that heated spot at her shoulder blades. She felt them growing and watched the looks of awe spread across her friends’ faces. She gave them a good flap, stretching them out wide. “Pretty neat huh?”

LaFontaine nodded quickly. “Can I – can I touch them?”

Laura nodded.

LaFontaine reached out and ran their fingers along the soft leathery wing. “Wow,” they whispered. “They feel like suede.” They poked at the fragile looking bone structure. “It looks so delicate, but I can tell just from touching it that it is super strong.”

Laura narrowed her eyes at the scientist. “Don’t get any ideas, Laf. You’re not going to experiment on me.”

LaFontaine frowned. “Fine, but I think it’s an injustice to science that you’re denying me.”

Laura rolled her eyes. She tucked her wings back against her body and felt them recede. “Anyway,” she changed the subject. “You can add _malleable anatomy_ to the list of things that I will be capable of.”

Perry raised an eyebrow again. “Oh yeah? That’s different from the wings Laura. “Malleable anatomy is like – being able to shift your body at will. That would be more like having the tail you so desperately wanted to avoid.”

Laura frowned. “Well I haven’t gotten a tail yet, but, there was this,” she blushed as she stuck her tongue out. She curled it upwards until she could see it clearly. She flicked it a couple of times – very snake-like – before bringing it back into her mouth.

Perry’s eyes were wide. “Yep! Malleable anatomy. Check!”

LaFontaine burst into a fit of giggles. “Wait, wait, wait! _That_ is why you don’t need my pills anymore?” Their face twisted in thought. “Oh! Oh right! Oh my god. Can you? Never mind – I don’t even want to know.”

Laura could feel her blush. “I may have tried it while locked in the bathroom of my apartment. And yeah, it definitely works that way. I can pretty much shift any part of my body. I guess if I _wanted_ a tail I could have that too. Or dark hair. I could have that.” She shook her head until her hair fell in dark waves around her face. “See?”

Perry blinked. “Well that will probably come in handy.”

Laura smirked. “Oh yeah, I’ll be the queen of stakeouts. Except that, you know, Carmilla can _smell_ me from like a mile away.”

Perry frowned. “I hadn’t thought of that.” She shook her head. “We still have to find the gate first anyway.”

Laura looked back at her friend. “How do we even go about looking for something like that?”

Perry smiled. “Well, magic that powerful needs to be grounded in a place that is just as powerful. Luckily there are only a few places on earth that are powerful enough to host magic like that. The Great Pyramid of Giza, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, the Statue of Zeus at Olympia, the Temple of Artemis at Ephesus, the Mausoleum at Halicarnassus, the Colossus at Rhodes, and the Lighthouse of Alexandria. I believe this generation refers to them as the Seven Wonders of the World.“

LaFontaine smiled. “Those were the classic wonders. However, my research has come up with a few more spots that could host magic such as that you are referring to.”

Perry quirked an eyebrow. “Do enlighten me.”

LaFontaine grinned. “Stonehenge, the Colosseum, the Catacombs of Paris, Easter Island, the Ruins of Pompeii, and Notre Dame.”

Perry scoffed. “Notre Dame, really? It’s only 853 years old.” She rolled her eyes. “I know that you have a strong connection with Paris, sweetie, but Notre Dame is not powerful enough to host magic like this.”

LaFontaine frowned. “My research says otherwise, but if you really feel that way, I suppose we can forego Paris.”

Laura’s eyes widened. “Forego Paris? Um – we probably shouldn’t rule anything out, right?”

The redheads laughed at the blonde’s attempt to mask her excitement.

“Yeah Perr, better not leave anything out. Plus, the tiny gay wants to see Paris. And who better to show her Notre Dame than someone who was around when it was being constructed?”

Perry rolled her eyes again. She smiled. “I’d almost forgotten how satisfying it could be to actually _roll my eyes_.” She laughed. “Fine, we’ll go to Paris, but I have a feeling, knowing what I know about Lilith, her gate will be at a place that has felt much pain, Notre Dame isn’t the first thing on my list in Paris.”

LaFontaine and Laura looked at each other. “The Catacombs?” They both asked simultaneously.

Perry nodded. “It makes the most sense.”

* * *

Mircalla wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “That was – satisfying.”

Ell smirked. “Well, I’ve certainly been called worse.”

The demon queen’s blood tasted strange – powerful sure – but it had an odd flavor. She longed for something sweet. Something she felt she was missing, even though she’d never tasted it. “So who is this succubus that you want me to seduce?”

Ell smirked. She had erased Carmilla’s memories and replaced them with the memories of the alter-ego she had created. Mircalla. Countess Mircalla Von Karnstein. Feared by all who knew her name. One of the most powerful and terrifyingly beautiful vampires throughout all of history. “Her name is Laura Hollis.”

The name made Mircalla itch. Like something was scratching at a bandage placed inside of her mind. She frowned. “That’s a common name for a succubus. And why am I being sent to seduce this demon child?”

Ell smiled sweetly. “She’s a lot more dangerous than you give her credit for. She could ruin all of our plans, lover.” Ell frowned. “You _do_ want to bring hell on earth, don’t you?”

Mircalla nodded. She definitely wanted that. She’d sat by and watched as humans had destroyed the earth. Hunted her kind. Slaughtered her ancestors. They needed to be extinguished. “One day you are actually going to fill me in on this plan of yours,” she smirked. “I’ll take care of the baby succubus. Don’t worry.”

Ell cupped Mircalla’s cheek in her hand. “You really are a diamond in the rough.” She ran her thumb along the vampire’s lips. “The fates were kind when they wove your thread into mine. I couldn’t have chosen a better mate for myself. I’m glad we got past that _awful_ business of you disobeying me. I do hate having to chain you up.”

Mircalla smirked. “I’m sure.” 

Ell grinned. “Take this, give it a good sniff. It will lead you to the succubus.” She handed Mircalla a scrap of black lace. “Go then, lover. Take care of the succubus.” She watched Mircalla disappear in a puff of black smoke. It was risky, sending the vampire to take care of her former lover. But it would be that much more of a blow to the succubus. Laura wouldn’t be able to fight against her dear Carmilla.

* * *

Laura rolled her neck and shoulders. “Sorry to say guys, but if we’re going to go on a scavenger hunt, I should – um – eat something.”

LaFontaine grinned. “You mean _someone_?” they chuckled.

Laura frowned. “No I most certainly do not!” She huffed. “Carmilla may not love me anymore, but I still love her very much.” She sighed. “How’s that serum coming along?”

LaFontaine frowned. “Sorry L. I haven’t really had much luck. Your blood chemistry – while amazing – is really tricky to work with.” They ran their fingers through their hair. “It keeps altering itself.”

Perry cocked her head to the side. “That’s odd.”

LaFontaine nodded. “I’ve legitimately never seen anything like it.”

Laura looked between the two before focusing on Perry. “You said that I could feed without having sex?”

Perry nodded. “Yes, but it takes a lot of practice. You need to be able to really focus. And – I mean, you basically have to turn into a voyeur. You can feed on the sexual energy of others – if it’s concentrated enough.”

Laura’s eyebrows furrowed. “Well, I can think of at least one place that filled with concentrated sexual energy. Do you think you can walk me through it?”

Perry nodded hesitantly. “I can do my best. I’ve only read about it. I’ve never actually seen it performed first-hand.” 

Laura nodded. “Well that’s the best I’ve got. Let’s go.”

* * *

Mircalla held the lacy thong to her nose and inhaled. The scent was sweet beyond imaginable. She closed her eyes and her mouth watered. What she wouldn’t give for a roll in the hay with a succubus. For as much as Ell called her _lover_ , she knew her place with the succubus. She was a possession – not a lover – not a mate. 

She exited the Shadow Realm and looked around. This place always gave her the creeps. She never lingered for very long. She took one last look at the macabre scene and vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Perry glanced nervously around the club with a shocked expression on her face. “Laura, I realize that you’re a succubus and everything, but – is this the sort of establishment that you frequent?”

Laura blushed and looked more than a little uncomfortable. “Um – actually – this is where I work.”

A tall amazon of a woman wrapped Laura in a big hug. “I can’t believe you’re in here on your day off,” Danny said nonchalantly.

LaFontaine narrowed their eyes. “Wait just a second! _This_ is where you met Carmilla? _This_ is the _serving_ job you have?”

Laura blushed even harder. “I really am just a server here. I don’t dance or anything.”

Danny smirked. “Yeah, she doesn’t dance unless you’re a dark, mysterious, beautiful creature of the night,” she joked.

Laura’s hand flew out and backhanded Danny in the stomach. “Seriously?” She knew Danny was just joking around, mainly because her co-worker had no clue about Carmilla being a vampire. Danny just liked to call her that because of all the black that Carmilla wore.

Danny just laughed. “Aww, was that supposed to hurt?” She ruffled Laura’s hair. “You’re adorable.”

Laura growled. It was actually more ferocious sounding than she had initially planned. She watched as Danny yanked her hand away and gave her an odd look.

“Sorry, Honey. I was just messing around. Don’t bite my head off or anything,” she laughed, and walked toward a group of tables she was serving.

Laura looked around. She could _feel_ the sexual energy in the room. “Okay Perry, what should I do?”

Perry looked around apprehensively. “Well, first I would start by going somewhere that people can’t see you. Your eyes are – pretty noticeable.”

Laura frowned. “Everyone keeps talking about my eyes. What’s wrong with my eyes?”

LaFontaine chuckled. “You don’t know?”

Laura shook her head.

The redheads led Laura to the restroom. They put her in front of the mirror and locked the door. “Okay,” Perry said. “Close your eyes and focus on the energy in the club.”

Laura closed her eyes. She let the energy wrap around her like a second skin. She could feel it, but she couldn’t tap into it. It was like something was blocking her. It was just making her hungrier. She felt it deep inside, the hunger starting to build. “Ugh,” she groaned. “I’m starving. This isn’t working.” She opened her eyes and gasped. “Holy Hufflepuff. You weren’t lying.” She stared at her own reflection. “Are they – are they like this a lot?”

Perry shook her head. “Only when you’re feeding – or apparently when you’re hungry.”

LaFontaine raised an eyebrow. “Or when you’re angry.” They smirked. “Or you know, turned on.”

Laura sighed. “So basically if I feel any emotion whatsoever everyone is going to know I’m some kind of supernatural fiend. Great.”

Perry’s face softened. “Laura, you’re not a fiend. You’re one of the best people I’ve ever met. Career decisions not-withstanding.”

Laura laughed. “It was just more in tips than a restaurant job. And I really wanted out from under my father.”

Perry shook her head. “Well, if we make it out of this whole charade _alive_ , I’d be more than happy to give you a job at the shop.” 

Laura’s eyes went wide with affection. “Perry… you don’t have to do that. It’s really not so bad. I mean, you know, aside from the sleazy men that like to shove their tips into my panties.”

Perry flinched. “It’s settled then. You will come to work for me immediately.” She shuddered.

LaFontaine chuckled. “There’s no telling her _no_ when she goes into _mama hen_ mode, L. Just accept.”

Laura smiled. “Thank you Perry. I really appreciate it.”

Perry waved a dismissing hand. “Nonsense. It’s no problem at all. With LaFontaine back in my life I will have much less time to run things myself. I was going to need to hire someone anyway. Might as well be someone I know and trust. Anyway, I think maybe you need to be closer to the – um – action – in order to feed. Maybe you need to _see_ it?”

Laura shrugged and led the redheads backstage to the changing area. She watched through the drapes as Sasha climbed the pole and did her routine. She could feel the heat start to build. She could feel the barest amount of energy flowing into her and she moaned – her hand slipping down her stomach to rest on the button of her jeans. Then she remembered who she was with. “Um – can you guys give me a little privacy? Maybe it’s like performance anxiety or something.”

The redheads nodded in unison. “Well, you’re eyes are glowing, so that’s a good sign. Good luck L.”

* * *

The apartment that she’d tracked the succubus to was a mess. It looked as if someone had tossed it. What they were looking for – who knew? There was something even more unsettling than that, but Mircalla couldn’t place her finger on it at the moment. She looked around for anything that might lead her to the succubus’s whereabouts. Contact information of friends or family. A cell phone. A calling card. Anything. It was odd. The apartment sure _look_ well lived in, but something was off. There was nothing _personal_. That’s when it hit her. There were no photos – anywhere. Nothing that told her what the girl she was searching for looked like. Nothing that told her whether or not the girl had friends or family, or went on vacations. Nothing. She looked at the mantle. There were clean spots in the dust that let her know that photos had once occupied those spots, but they were gone. Something was definitely up.

She made her way toward the back of the house. She peeked into a door and found the bathroom. Two toothbrushes. Two towels hanging up. Two very distinct makeup regimens. She raised an eyebrow before pocketing a tube of her favorite mascara. So the succubus lived with someone. That was odd. Succubae weren’t really known for being very monogamous. She made her way to the bedroom. Still no photos. The bedside table had the same distinct markings where they had once been. She started to grow a little wary. She began emptying drawers in search of anything that would let her know that this girl even existed. Aside from a _very_ eclectic assortment of _toys,_ she found nothing. Frowning, she vanished from the apartment.

* * *

Laura rubbed at the seam of her jeans. She was getting a bit more energy in solitude, but it wasn’t anything that was sustaining. She was about to give up when she heard a noise behind her. She turned to come face to face with Danny. The redhead recoiled.

“ _Iblis_!” Danny hissed in her native tongue, baring her teeth. “I know what you are,” she whispered. Laura was a succubus – a demon child from the pits of hell. How could she have overlooked this? “Are you looking for your next victim? The three on the news weren’t enough for you? Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to mix business with pleasure?”

Laura frowned. “What are you talking about Danny? Three people from the news? Next victim? I may not be who you thought I was, but I’m not a murderer.”

Danny snarled. “Right. The glowing eyes and the sexual tension crackling throughout the entire club says differently.”

Laura hung her head. “Okay, I’ll admit. I’m _hungry_. Carmilla’s – she’s – missing. And I – I mean she was my source of – energy.” She met Danny’s eyes. “But I promise I was not about to just suck someone dry. I was trying to just subtly feed from the energy of the crowd.”

Danny frowned. Laura seemed to be telling the truth. “You know it doesn’t work like that right?”

Laura cocked her head to the side. “And how would you know? Who are you?”

Danny smirked. “Someone that knows a thing or two about your kind,” she spoke evenly. “A starving succubus without a food source huh? Sounds a bit dangerous. And your mate is missing?”

Laura nodded. “I’m not going to kill someone. I promise. I’ll figure it out. My friend is working on a serum. I just have to find Carmilla and well – get her back.”

Danny shook her head. “How do I know I can trust you?”

Laura shrugged. “Have I ever given you a reason _not_ to trust me?”

The redhead pursed her lips. “Okay. Let’s assume I believe that’s a good enough reason. What are you going to do in the meantime?”

Laura shook her head. “I don’t really know.” She narrowed her eyes. “Who are you Danny?” She’d come to realize in the last few days, that no one is ever who they seem to be around here. Silas was like a magnet for immortals and the supernatural.

Danny held out a hand. “Danny Lawrence. Nice to meet you,” she teased.

Laura frowned. “Fine. I’m leaving.”

Danny grabbed Laura’s hand and pulled her back. “Hey wait. I’m sorry.” She paused. “How much do you know of mythology?”

Laura frowned. “Well I’m learning a lot more about it these days. Why?”

“Do you remember the myth of Hercules and his twelve labors?” Danny asked.

Laura nodded. “I think everyone knows that story.”

Danny smiled. “Well – I was the ninth labor – or well, my girdle.”

Laura thought back. Her eyes widened. “Hippolyta,” she whispered. “Queen of the Amazons.”

Danny nodded. “The one and only.”

Laura frowned. “Wait just a minute. The Queen of the Amazons would never work at a place like _this_ ,” she waved at their surroundings.

Danny smirked. “Any why not? This job is one where I quite literally have power over every man in this room.”

Laura’s eyebrows rose. She’d never thought of it that way. “Huh…I really never thought of that.”

Danny shrugged. “Besides, this is the last place my sister would ever look for me.”

Laura quirked a brow. “Family troubles?”

Danny smirked. “Not as bad as _your_ in-laws,” she quipped.

Laura started. “Y-you know about Carmilla? Wait don’t change the subject!”

Danny shrugged again, rolling her eyes. “When you leave your sisters – after you’ve taken a vow of womanhood and celibacy – because you fell in love with a man, things tend to fall apart at home. And if that was your subtle way of asking me if I know your girlfriend is a vampire, then yes, I know.”

The succubus whistled. “I can see where that would be an issue yeah. How come you haven’t given Carmilla the third degree like you did me?”

Danny smirked. “Carmilla never gave me a reason to. She was always very reserved. She never caused problems. I saw you about to _feed_ here – so I felt I needed to intervene.”

Laura shook her head. “Always the gentlewoman, that Carmilla,” she laughed. Then she frowned, the pain in her chest burning again. She turned to look back at the main room of the club. “Well I guess I better get started on this search.”

She turned to leave but Danny pulled her back in. Then she felt soft lips against her own. She started to pull away when she realized what Danny was offering. She closed her eyes and felt the energy transferring from the Amazon and into her body. It was like a surge of raw power. She pulled away. “Woah.” She blinked. “Um – thanks – for that.”

Danny laughed. “Any time succubus.”

Laura found Perry and LaFontaine at the bar, backs facing the stage. She laughed to herself. “Ready?”

The redheads turned and took in Laura’s appearance. “Well, you look – refreshed,” Perry stuttered, blushing.

Laura quirked an eyebrow. “Yeah, I’ve got a lot of work to do on that whole feeding thing. It’s hard.”

LaFontaine nodded. “Well it looks like you figured it out well enough. Let’s get out of here.”

Laura blushed, but nodded. “Where to next?”

The redheads smiled. “Paris,” they said in unison. “The catacombs,” Perry finished. 

Danny watched from the corner as the three made their way out of the club. What was in the Catacombs of Paris?

* * *

Mircalla entered the club and pocketed the scrap of lace. She looked around. _Yeah, this definitely screamed succubus hang out._ She noticed a tall redhead approaching her and smiled. Before she could even get a word out the redhead spoke.

“Fang face, I thought you were missing,” Danny said casually.

Mircalla’s eyes swept over the beast of a woman in front of her. “Xena,” she acknowledge simply.

Danny smirked. “Close. I suppose her story did derive from legends of me.”

Mircalla rolled her eyes. Of course. An Amazon. Silas – she should have known. “Hey beautiful. I’m looking for someone. Maybe you know her?”

Danny sneered. “Cut the crap Karnstein. Laura’s been looking everywhere for you. Where the fuck did you disappear to? She’s been worried sick.”

Mircalla raised an eyebrow. Well that was definitely a lead. “Um – sorry – I – I seemed to have misplaced Laura. Do you know where she went?”

Danny frowned. Carmilla was acting strange – even for her. “She went to Paris – looking for _you_ in the catacombs. Seems fitting I suppose.” 

Mircalla nodded. “Thank you for your assistance. I’ll be sure to find Laura and let her know where I am as soon as possible.” She turned to leave. So Laura knew her. Quite well it seemed. Well enough to be worried about her whereabouts. There was a piece of this story she was missing. She felt that itch inside of her mind again. She frowned and vanished from the dark parking lot. And why did the redhead call her _Carmilla?_ And what was in the Catacombs of Paris?

* * *

Laura stared at the hundreds of skulls that lined the walls of the catacombs. “Arrête! C'est ici l'empire de la Mort _,”_ Laura read. She frowned. “What does that mean?”

LaFontaine smirked. “It’s a warning for trespassers of the flesh. It says Stop! This is the empire of the dead _.”_

Laura’s frown deepened. “Well that’s comforting.”

Perry waved a hand. “There’s nothing to worry about. People come down here all the time.”

LaFontaine smirked again. “Yeah but usually they come down in groups. And they’re escorted. So they don’t get lost.” They looked around. “Where should we start?”

Perry shook her head. “Well it’s not going to be near the entrance, that would be too easy. We’ll need to make our way to the deeper catacombs. The ones that aren’t in the tour route.” She made her way deeper into the maze of tunnels. 

The other two followed closely behind – trying not to lose sight of her. They didn’t want to get lost – and Perry seemed to know where she was going.

* * *

Mircalla entered the catacombs. She reached into her pocket to re-familiarize herself with the scent of the succubus. She couldn’t remember what the girl smelled like and she would need it down here. Her hand found an empty pocket. “Great,” she murmured to herself. She rolled her eyes taking a whiff of air. She smelled fresh blood and followed the trail. That must be who she was looking for. 

She had her orders. She reached into the pocket of her leather jacket, fingering the small bottle. At least she hadn’t lost _that_. She dropped into a crouch and shifted into her panther. It would be easier and quicker to traverse the tunnels in this form. Plus, it would give her the advantage of stealth.

* * *

Perry came upon three forks in the tunnels. “If I remember correctly, these tunnels all go through separate chambers and then end up back in a main chamber at the end. We should each take one, search the smaller chamber and meet back up in the larger one.” She handed a scroll of parchment to her two companions. “In the chamber, tear this scroll in half and it should light up any magic in the room. Fifteen minutes – if we’re not all in the main chamber – I’ll do a locator spell.”

Laura nodded, taking the scroll. “Alright then,” she started down the left tunnel. Five minutes later she came into the smaller chamber. She tore the scroll and waited. Nothing. She sighed and began to continue down the tunnel.

She was deep into the tunnel when her flashlight went out. She sighed. “Great,” she mumbled, hitting it against her hand. She reached out and found the stone wall and began to slowly move forward. She heard a noise behind her and turned. She gasped as she came face to face with terrifying yellow eyes. They seemed to float in the darkness. She couldn’t make out a shape to attach them to. “Oh my god,” she screamed as the thing lunged.

Mircalla pounced on the girl. It may not be the girl she was looking for, but she couldn’t have this child alerting anyone to her presence. They tumbled to the stone floor in a huff. She pinned the small girl down and was about to shift back into her human form for questioning, when she felt the caves rumbling. _Fuck._ Their tumble must have dislodged something. She shifted right as the walls came down around them.

When the dust had settled, Mircalla opened her eyes. She tried to push herself up and out of the rubble, but couldn’t. A large stone piece was resting on her back. If she couldn’t lift it; she’d have to guess it was half of the cave roof on her shoulders at the moment. Her arms trembled trying to keep the weight off of the girl beneath her.

Laura groaned. She reached out and touched the cold stone around her. The tunnel had caved in. “Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.” She chanted.

Mircalla was just about to tell this girl to shut the hell up, when her arms gave out. The huge stone shifted and pushed her down into the girl beneath her. She felt a rush of air as the breath left the girl’s lungs. Then she heard the unmistakable sound of glass breaking, and felt the potion seep out – covering _both_ of them. “Fuck,” she whispered. This couldn’t have gone worse.

Mircalla fought off the effects of the potion as best as she could, but she felt her mind growing foggy. She was succumbing to the memory loss. She rolled her eyes. She really hated memory potions. Pretty soon, she wouldn’t even be able to remember why she was here.

Laura was panicking. She was in the dark. It was cold. She was wet. And if she wasn’t mistaken – someone was _on top_ of her. She was about to say something when the person came crashing down with the weight of the world it seemed like. The air rushed from her lungs under the pressure. “Jesus,” she whispered. “Um – hey.”

Mircalla rolled her eyes. How had she gotten into this position again? She couldn’t recall. She must have hit her head or something. She was pinned beneath what felt like a massive boulder. She was in a cave of sorts. She could still see just fine, but she could tell that it was pitch black. She looked down at the warm body beneath her. The girl was _beautiful_ and she smelled really good. Mouth-watering even. “Hey,” she whispered throatily.

Laura shivered. That voice did _things_ to her. It was a _girl_ on top of her. And she sounded really attractive. She squirmed – that’s when she felt it. The girl’s leg was pressed between her own. It took all she had not to moan. “So – um – do you remember how we got here? I think I may have hit my head.”

Mircalla shook her head. “I don’t know. I just kind of woke up out of a fog. And I can’t move. There’s like – some huge rock on my back pinning me down. Maybe I can try to shift it. Hang on.” She began to rock forward and back trying to dislodge the boulder. She could feel it shifting a bit, but nowhere near enough to do any good.

Laura gasped as the girl rocked against her. She was mortified. This stranger had probably saved her life and was now trying to get them freed – and all Laura could think about at the moment was the fact that the girl’s thigh was rubbing against her pussy deliciously. She heard a groan of frustration above her, followed by an especially hard thrust. She tried to stop it, but the moan tore from her throat.

Mircalla froze. “Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry. I was just trying to get us out of here. Where are you hurt?”

Laura was blushing from head to toe – she knew. “Oh um, it’s just my back. It’s really sore from the fall. But it’s fine. I don’t think it’s damaged or anything, just a little bruised.”

Mircalla nodded. “Oh okay. Well, let me know if I hurt you. I’m going to try something else okay?”

Laura groaned internally. “Okay,” she whispered. She was getting super turned on by this stranger and the girl had no clue she was even affecting Laura. She was so embarrassed. She felt like usually she had more control of her body. The girl pushed up on her elbows and knees as much as the boulder would allow and began to shuffle forward – inch-by-inch. She only made it about four or five inches before she was collapsing again. Laura froze as her face was surrounded by soft cleavage.

Mircalla felt hot breath on the tops of her breasts. Oh god. She was basically smothering the poor girl in her tits. “I’m _so_ sorry. Just – let me rest for a couple of seconds – I’ll – um – I’ll get off of you. It’s just so heavy.”

Laura nodded. It was all she could do at the moment. It was getting hard to breathe so she tilted her head back and popped free. She took in a deep breath. “It’s okay, I underst – ” Two things happened all at once then: Her chin caught on the girl’s corset, pushing it down when she spoke. And the girl’s sinfully soft breasts spilled out of her top and pressed against Laura’s face. She swallowed hard. “Oh my god this is so embarrassing,” she mumbled.

Mircalla’s eyes shot open. She felt the girl’s soft lips brush against her chest as she spoke. It made her shudder. “It’s – fine.” She paused. “Well this is awkward. Usually if I’m pushing my tits in someone’s face it’s under different circumstances.”

Laura chuckled nervously. She could now feel the girl’s knee pressed right against her clit. It was torture. Pure torture. This girl was probably straight – and – priorities and all – they were pinned beneath the ground by a huge boulder. “Um – well – since we’re going to be _close_ and all – I’m - oh my god. I don’t remember my name.”

Mircalla chuckled. “Me neither. I’m just going to call you _cutie_. It’s a pleasure, cutie.” Something about the girl’s voice tugged at that place inside of her brain that kept itching. She knew she had forgotten something important. Someone had been playing with her memories. She could feel it. “I’m going to try to get this off. Just – sit tight.”

Laura braced herself for what she knew was coming. The girl shifted on top of her. The girl’s knee pressed more firmly against her clit. Soft breasts pressed against her face. She turned her head to the side in an attempt to make things less awkward. Instead she found her lips grazing against a hard nipple. She felt the girl on top of her tense for a second, but then the shifting resumed and Laura just about lost it. The rock hard nipple was rubbing back and forth against her lips. She wanted to part them, take the girl in, suck, lick. She wanted it so badly. Instead, she let out a shaky breath. She couldn’t even apologize. If she spoke, she’d literally have a mouthful of breast. She was so focused on keeping her mouth shut, that she didn’t realize her hips were moving against the girl until all movement halted. She didn’t dare speak. She shut her eyes tightly and willed herself to wake up from this embarrassing nightmare.

Mircalla froze for a second when she felt soft lips brush against her exposed nipple. Then she realized that the girl was just trying to breathe, so she resumed her efforts. It was useless. The boulder wasn’t even budging. “Maybe if you help. Can you move at all?” she asked. “Like arch you body up or just – um – just move with me. Maybe it will help dislodge this thing.”

 _Holy fuck. Was this girl being serious right now?_ She pulled her head back just enough. It caused a painful twinge in her neck. “You want me to – arch my body up – and move with you? Just so I’m clear.”

Mircalla froze. “Well I mean when you put it _that_ way it just sounds dirty.” She shook her head and chuckled. “Just put some force behind it. I really want to get out of here.”

“Okay,” Laura whispered. She was about to embarrass herself enough to last for centuries. She felt the girl start to shift again and she arched her body off the ground, moving with the girl forcefully. Her head moved forward and out of the uncomfortable position and she found her lips pressed against the hard bud once again. She tried to move back again, but her head was what was supporting her body as she arched it up.

It happened so suddenly, that Mircalla hadn’t expected it. The girl’s body pressed fully against hers. She felt the heat of the girl’s sex against her thigh. And she smelled an overwhelming scent of arousal. _Oh!_ Her eyes went wide. The girl was aroused. She’d been accidentally stimulating her for the last fifteen minutes or so. She felt really bad about the whole thing, but she _had_ to keep trying to get out. Which meant, she _had_ to keep moving against the girl. There was no other way. She could still feel soft lips against her nipple. The girl’s hot breath was coming in pants against her breasts now. This chick was most likely mortified right now. “Hey cutie?”

“Hmm?” Laura hummed. She wasn’t about to open her mouth.

Just the vibration from the girl’s lips sent a hot spike of arousal straight to Mircalla’s core. She _had_ to get this girl to open her mouth. “Do you have any other ideas? This isn’t working.”

Laura shook her head. She felt the nipple bend and then spring back against her lips. She groaned.

The girl’s lips rubbing against her nipple was getting to be too much. She had to have more. An idea hit her. She smirked. “Maybe if we work up a sweat we can slip out from under here.”

Laura froze. The girl was waiting for a response. Surely this girl could feel that if she opened her mouth they would be in a much more awkward position.

“What do you think?” Mircalla asked.

Laura closed her eyes tightly and swallowed hard. “How do you plan on working up a sweat?” Halfway through the word _how,_ she felt the nipple slip in between her lips. The rest of the sentence was mumbled around the hard nub in her mouth. She had two options: She could do nothing, and let the girl’s nipple stay resting between her lips. Or she could push it out – with her tongue – and close her mouth again. Neither of those options would allow her to keep any sense of decency.

Mircalla felt her nipple slip into the girl’s hot mouth. She shivered. This girl’s mouth was like a furnace. She wasn’t going to even let on like anything was out of the ordinary though. This chick was embarrassed enough – she could tell from how hot the girl’s face was. “Well – we could just like – rub up against each other. The friction would eventually make us break out in a sweat right?”

Laura died inside – just a little. “Um – do you really think that would work?” At the word _think_ she finally felt her tongue slide against the hard nub in her mouth. She wanted to do it again. And again. And again. She wanted to _suck_. She felt an overwhelming heat take over her body. The tunnel was bathed in a dim violet glow all of a sudden.

Mircalla looked around. “What the fuck is that?” she asked. “Is your phone ringing?”

Laura shook her head. “I have no clue.” She was losing it. Well, if they were going die down here, might was well make it worth it. She began shifting her body as much as she could. She pressed her aching sex against the muscled thigh between her legs. She rolled her hips. “Come on then,” she whispered. “Let’s work up a sweat.”

Mircalla’s entire body shuddered at the feeling of the tongue flicking against her nipple as the girl spoke. She shifted her body and pressed her breast forward, pushing it further into the girl’s hot mouth. Her nipple was now sliding against the girl’s tongue at every movement. It was heaven.

Pretty soon, Laura could indeed feel herself start to work up a sweat. But the girl’s body seemed just as cool as ever. So the girl really was straight – and Laura was the sex-crazed lesbian who was getting off on this whole scenario. She mentally chided herself. Then, she closed her lips around the girl’s nipple and sucked.

It was _completely_ unexpected – the surge of arousal that shot through Mircalla’s body when she felt suction on her nipple. The girl’s tongue flicked the hard bud back and forth. She moaned loudly and felt her body begin to tingle. Her hips pressed against the girl’s beneath her. She ground her aching sex into the girl’s thigh. “Fuck,” she whispered. “Oh god. Don’t stop.”

Laura grinned against the girl’s breast. _Okay. Maybe not so straight._ She sucked even harder, doubling her efforts. Grinding against the girl above her. She felt energy _flood_ her body.

Mircalla could feel her strength draining. It was taking everything she had now to hold the boulder up. She could feel her own wetness. She could feel her impending orgasm. She dropped her head and pressed hot kisses against the only part of the girl she could reach – her ear. She slid her tongue into the girl’s ear and breathed hotly against her. That’s when she felt it. She jerked her head away and pressed her tongue against – a fang? _Holy fuck. She was a vampire?_

Laura moaned loudly when she felt the tongue in her ear. Apparently that was a sensitive area for her. Then the girl jerked away. “Um – did I do something wrong?” she asked.

“N-no,” Mircalla said hastily. “I just um – okay don’t freak out alright?”

Laura’s initial reaction to that phrase was to start freaking out immediately, but she pushed it aside. “Okay?”

Mircalla took a deep breath. “Um – do you believe in – vampires?”

Laura’s eyebrows furrowed. “I’ve never really thought about it. I guess I do. Why?”

Mircalla sighed. “Because I think I might be a vampire. I can feel – fangs.”

Laura shivered. “Oh,” she breathed. She had no clue why that had just turned her on even more. It’s like her body was wired to be aroused at the word _vampire_. “That’s – that’s nice. I mean. It’s totally fine. I understand. I’m not speciesist or anything.”

Mircalla chuckled. “Speciesist? Really cutie?”

Laura frowned. “Wait if you’re a vampire, does that mean you can see me?”

Mircalla hummed. “I can. You’re gorgeous.”

Laura blushed. “Oh. Well. Thank you. That’s very nice of you to say.” This was a seriously awkward conversation to have with a stranger whose nipple was inside of her mouth. “I guess that explains why I’m the only one working up a sweat,” she laughed nervously. “Though, it’s going to be hard to slip out with these clothes on.” She immediately cringed at her own words. “Do you – think you could use your fangs to tear my shirt?”

Mircalla’s eyes widened. “Um – I don’t know. Probably. Hold on.” She dipped her head as far as she could. “Arch your chest into me.”

Laura arched upward. She felt the girl’s teeth clamp around the neck of her t-shirt.

Mircalla pulled away, chewing at the fabric. She gave it a tug and heard it rip. She continued to pull until she couldn’t reach any further. Then she tried to shift backward to tear the fabric lower. She felt the loss of the girl’s hot mouth around her nipple instantly. She groaned, but managed to inch back. She reached down and tugged again, tearing the fabric free. When she settled again, she could feel the girl’s naked chest against her own.

They both moaned.

“Okay,” Mircalla whispered. “I’m going to push up on my hands and knees. But this thing is _really_ heavy, so you have about fifteen seconds to get out of your pants.”

Laura blushed. “Okay. Go.” She felt the weight leave her body just enough for her to move her arms. Not nearly enough to slide out from under the girl, but enough to reach the button of her pants. In the process however, the back of her hands were pressing against the girl’s crotch. She bit her lip as she unbuttoned her pants and slipped them off of her hips – along with her panties. She pushed them down as far as she could reach, then kicked them off the rest of the way. “Okay. Done.” She felt the girl’s body settle against hers again.

Mircalla could feel the heat of the body against her own. The girl’s breasts were pressed into hers. She could feel the hard nipples rubbing her own with each breath. “Okay,” she moaned. “I’m going to give it one more go. Try to slide out. See if you can find a rock big enough to prop under this so I can get out.”

Laura nodded. “Okay. I’m ready.”

Mircalla pushed up with all of her strength. She felt the girl’s body sliding against her own. She felt soft breasts against her face and a hard nipple dragged across her lips. She parted them and darted her tongue out. She gave one open-mouthed kiss to the girl’s breast – feeling the body below her shiver. Then she let her tongue drag down the girl’s stomach, feeling the indentations of the firm abdominal muscles. Finally, Laura’s pussy was right beneath her waiting lips. She closed her mouth around the girl’s clit and sucked hard.

Laura’s hips shot off of the ground at the feeling of ice water surrounding her heated sex. “Oh fuck,” she gasped. “Hold that thought.” She was finally free. She took out her phone and turned on the flash. She found a piece of rock that should suffice and rolled it toward the girl. She took just a moment to drool at the straining muscles of the girl’s arms before she slid the rock into place. “There. Give me your hand.”

Mircalla took the girl’s hand and let herself be dragged out from beneath the boulder. She looked back. “Jesus. Well that was a kick.” She turned to face the girl and her mouth dropped. The naked female form before her was _perfect_. From the small, yet perfectly shaped tits, to the round, firm ass and everything in between and surrounding. She swallowed hard as her mouth went dry. Her feet moved of their own accord and she had the girl pressed against the wall before she could blink. “I’d like to finish that thought now.” She dropped to her knees and dove straight into the girl’s sex. She lapped and sucked like an infant. She pushed her tongue inside of the girl, tasting the sweet honey of her arousal. God she tasted perfect.

Laura’s hips rolled against the girl’s face. She threaded her fingers in the dark waves of this angel and held the girl’s face more tightly against her sex. “Please. Please don’t stop.”

Mircalla pressed two fingers inside of the girl and began to pump them mercilessly. She stood so that she could finally kiss the girl. The kiss was hungry.

Just then flashlights came bouncing down the tunnel. “Laura?! Laura where are you? Oh my god! Laura! Carmilla?”

“Who’s Laura?”  
“Who’s Carmilla?”

They both asked in unison.

Mircalla smirked at Laura. She curled her fingers inside of the girl.

Laura’s hips rolled forward of their own volition. “Oh fuck. Oh god. Don’t stop!” she panted.

Perry and LaFontaine immediately faced the opposite direction. “Seriously Laura? I mean I know you missed her, and I know you’re a succubus, but this couldn’t have waited until you got home?”

Laura paused. “Wait. I’m a succubus?”

LaFontaine and Perry shared a worried glance. This couldn’t be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> BloodAndPaper  
> @CarmillasCape
> 
> Quote: Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland - Lewis Carroll


	3. The Open Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Life is either a daring adventure, or nothing at all."
> 
> The gang travels into the Shadow Realm and find some very unexpected hosts. Laura starts to regain some of her memories, while Carmilla is still completely in the dark. Perry realizes that even the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 90% of this chapter was brought to you by: BloodAndPaper
> 
> And don't ask me, because I don't know how she comes up with this shit...
> 
> This chapter contains G!p Laura and mild panther!carm - also a lot of plot

Carmilla shook her head again. “So let me get this straight. My name is Carmilla Karnstein – and I’m a centuries old vampire. And you guys know me and are just – okay with all of that?”

Perry and LaFontaine both nodded. “You’re a good vampire though,” LaFontaine explained.

Laura quirked an eyebrow. “And my name is Laura Hollis and I’m a newborn succubus. And I’m in _love_ with Carmilla – who’s a _good_ vampire?”

Again the redheads nodded in unison. “I know it _seems_ odd,” Perry started. “But it’s all very true.”

Carmilla frowned. “And we can’t remember any of this because…?”

Perry frowned. “I’m not entirely sure.” She paused. “I mean you did almost get crushed under a cave, so it’s entirely possible that you both could have hit your heads and are suffering from the exact same form of amnesia, but that seems highly unlikely.” Her frown deepened. “More likely you came into contact with something inside the catacombs that erased your memory. Memory magic is a very tricky sort of magic. It works in all kinds of ways. With you two, you don’t remember yourselves, or each other, or anyone else, but you remember language, how to speak. You remember how to do day-to-day things. You clearly remember sex,” she finished curtly. “It’s seems as though someone has removed specific memories of human interaction.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Oh yay.” She turned her gaze back to the beautiful creature these girls claimed to be her lover. At least not _everything_ was bad. “Well, if Ginger One and Two will excuse us. I think I’d like to reacquaint myself with my girl. And make some new memories.” She smirked at Laura.

Laura blushed beautifully. She thought back to their unresolved tension in the cave earlier. “Um – yes – that would be – nice?”

Carmilla’s smirk grew wider. “You know – for a succubus – you sure do blush a lot when it comes to sex.”

Laura’s blush deepened. “Well I don’t actually remember _being_ a succubus, you know. I’m sure I didn’t do this before.”

LaFontaine chuckled. “Actually, you did.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “Ugh! Okay jeez! I’m a terrible succubus! Thanks for reminding me,” she grumbled.

Carmilla frowned. “I don’t think you’re a terrible succubus.” She smirked again. “I mean, you _did_ manage to seduce a centuries old vampire inside of a cave within a few minutes.”

Laura’s eyes glowed violently. “Yeah… I did, didn’t I?” She took a step toward Carmilla and pulled the girl into her arms.

Perry and LaFontaine made a quick exit – grumbling about how some things never changed.

Carmilla pulled Laura more tightly against her. She rolled her hips forward until the succubus was moaning. “I think it’s time to show me what you’ve got, succubus,” she growled into Laura’s ear.

Laura shuddered against the vampire. She hummed against the soft skin of Carmilla’s jaw – lips peppering the girl’s neck with slow kisses. “I have no clue what I’m doing, honestly.” She frowned. “I really wish I could remember you. And myself…”

“Me too,” Carmilla whispered. “But look at it this way. How many people get to experience their first time together – more than once?”

Laura shivered. “That _is_ a good way of looking at things. Except, I mean, you _have_ already had your fingers inside of me, so it’s not _really_ the first time.”

Carmilla quirked an eyebrow at Laura’s dirty words. “Do you remember what an orgasm feels like?”

Laura’s eyes glowed violet. She shook her head slowly. “No,” she whispered.

Carmilla smirked again. “Then it’s safe to say this is a first, isn’t it?”

Laura nodded. “Yeah. I guess that’s a safe assumption.”

Carmilla stalked forward. “Guess this means I get to find out what turns you on.” She dragged her eyes down Laura’s body.

Laura shivered. “I’m a succubus. I think it’s pretty fair to say that everything would turn me on. Isn’t it?”

Carmilla frowned. “I don’t actually know.” She thought for a second. She scrunched up her face. “You don’t want me to pee on you or anything right? Cause _you_ may be turned on by everything, but even a vampire has her limitations.”

Laura’s face twisted. “Ew gross! No!”

Carmilla smirked. “Well then I think we just found out that not _everything_ turns you on.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “Clever. Gross. But clever.” 

Carmilla circled Laura. She pressed against the girl’s back and peppered the succubus’s neck with open-mouthed kisses.  
  
Laura tilted her head to the side. She could feel the sharp points of Carmilla’s fangs dragging against her skin. She moaned softly and pushed back against the vampire.

Carmilla grinned against Laura’s neck. “Well I think we can assume you’re turned on by biting. Or at least the prospect of being bitten. I can smell you. You’re wet.”

Laura moaned louder this time. “I’m dating a vampire,” she panted. “I think that much is a given.”

Carmilla slipped her hands under Laura’s shirt. She tugged it up and off of the girl, tossing it to the side. Then she unhooked Laura’s bra and trailed kisses down the girl’s spine.

Laura shuddered violently. “God that feels so good.”

Carmilla worked her way back up Laura’s spine before reaching around and groping at the girl’s breasts. She tugged at Laura’s nipples, rolling them between her fingers.

Laura groaned and her body felt like it was vibrating with need. She felt one of Carmilla’s hands slide down her stomach and pop open the button of her jeans. The cool hand slipped inside and began rubbing her through her panties. “Fuck, Carm. Don’t stop.”

Carmilla pressed her hips against Laura’s ass and ground against the girl. The ache between her thighs was only getting worse. She pushed Laura’s panties aside and plunged two fingers inside of the girl.

Laura’s hips jerked forward. “Oh. Oh god. Oh Fuck! Right there! Fuck. Harder Carm. Please. Fuck me harder!”

Carmilla curled her fingers upward and slammed into the girl. She felt Laura tighten around her. She felt the violent spams erupt through the succubus’s body. She smiled against Laura’s neck when the girl had relaxed. “Enjoy yourself?”

Laura panted. “Mmhmm,” she mumbled.

Carmilla withdrew her fingers from the girl and brought them to her lips. She sucked them in and savored the taste. “God you taste amazing.”  
  
Laura rounded on the vampire. Her eyes glowed vibrantly. “My turn?”

Carmilla shook her head. “Not a chance, succubus. I don’t think the beast inside of you is sated yet.” She grabbed Laura by the shoulders and pushed the girl back onto the bed.

Laura lied there with her back against the bed and her feet on the floor. She watched Carmilla stalk forward. She shook her head. “God you look like a lion stalking its prey.”

Carmilla tilted her head. Something about that phrase made her insides heat up. She took another step toward Laura, but stopped as her body shuddered violently. She felt her bones shifting and her skin stretching. It was excruciating. It felt as if every bone in her body was breaking itself and re-healing in a different position. She closed her eyes and tried to scream, but the sound that met her ears was a low mewling sound. She opened her eyes and looked around once the pain had subsided. She saw a wide-eyed Laura sitting up on the bed.

“Holy Hufflepuff! You’re a giant fucking black cat!” Laura brought her legs up on the bed and hugged them to her chest. “Carm? Are you still in there?”

Carmilla looked down to find massive black paws. She blinked. She looked back up at Laura and nodded.

Laura hugged her knees tighter to her chest. “Yeah that’s not weird at all. Hey mom and dad, meet Bagheera, my vampire, panther girlfriend.”

Carmilla huffed and stalked forward. She pushed her massive head in between Laura’s knees and nudged the girl’s stomach.

Laura burst into a fit of giggles. “Hey that tickles!” Her feet slipped off the bed and fell back to the floor.  
  
Carmilla took that opportunity to nudge the girl again until Laura was falling back onto the bed. She reared up on her hind legs and placed her front paws on Laura’s shoulders – pinning the girl down. The she proceeded to nuzzle Laura’s chest and stomach.

Laura was convulsing with laughter. “Stop! Ohmigod stop! That tickles!” She could feel herself working up a sweat. Obviously Carmilla sensed it too, because the massive black cat paused and looked down at the thin sheen of sweat covering Laura’s body.

Carmilla could smell the salty, sweet scent of Laura’s skin. She leaned forward and licked a huge swath of skin up Laura’s ribcage.

Laura spasmed again, but this time for a wildly different reason. “S-stop,” she whispered. The panther met her gaze, but licked another strip of skin up the middle of her stomach ending at her sternum. Laura’s chest was heaving. She tried to shift her legs subtly, but the panther’s head jerked up. She watched Carmilla sniff the air, then look down again, tilting her massive head at Laura. “Don’t. Say. Anything.” Laura whispered through clenched teeth.

If a panther could smirk, that was the _exact_ look Carmilla was giving Laura at the moment. This new piece of information was wildly intriguing. She couldn’t pass it up, so she shoved her massive head between Laura’s legs and took a big whiff.

That was when Laura lost it. “Oh my god, stop!” She grabbed at Carmilla’s face and began to push the cat away from her. She vaguely registered the fact that her hands were now glowing. And that Carmilla’s huge body was beginning to shudder. She pushed harder.

Carmilla felt her entire body overcome with a massive wave of lust. She grabbed a hold of the waist of Laura’s jeans and began tugging. She had to get them off of the girl. Her life depended on getting Laura out of her jeans. She _had_ to taste the girl.

Laura was at this point, terrified. Sure, she didn’t really know Carmilla, but they were supposed to be in love right? Shouldn’t the vampire stop when Laura told her to stop? She kept pushing against the massive panther until she didn’t have any other choice. “Perry! Help! Perry!”

Perry burst into the room and blinked at the sight before her. Laura was topless on the bed and Carmilla – in her panther form – was between the girl’s thighs tugging at her jeans. “Oh for Heaven’s sake!” she shouted. “Some things should just be left _out_ of the bedroom!” Then she noticed the terrified look on Laura’s face and the glow of the girl’s hands. She immediately put two and two together. “Laura let go of the poor panther.”

Laura gaped at Perry incredulously. “Poor panther!?!” She pushed at Carmilla’s head. “She’s trying to molest me – in cat form!”

Perry shook her head. “Laura sweetie, you’re pumping the poor cat full of lust. Just take your hands off of her.”

Laura yanked her hands away as if she’d been burned.

Carmilla immediately stopped tugging at the girl’s jeans. She looked up at Laura with wide, shocked eyes.

Perry nodded to herself. “Carmilla,” she said with as much authority as she could muster. “Get. Down.”

Carmilla turned to look at Perry. She still had a mouthful of Laura’s jeans. If a panther could look sheepish – she definitely pulled it off.

Perry sighed. “Drop it,” she scolded.

Carmilla let go of Laura’s jeans.

“Now get down.”

The panther slid its massive front paws off the bed and sidled backwards.

Perry sighed. “Good girl.” She looked back at Laura. “Oh for Heaven’s sake Laura, cover yourself up. Just because you work at a strip club doesn’t mean everyone wants to see your girls.”

Laura immediately pulled the sheets over herself. Then she frowned. “I work at a strip club?” she asked incredulously.

Perry nodded. “Trust me. I was shocked too. Now why did you call me in here? As I’m sure it wasn’t to witness your bestial fantasies.”

Laura groaned, but she could feel her blush. “That’s not a fantasy!” she huffed. “We were – um – you know – and then she just – turned into a fucking panther! And then she couldn’t turn back. And then she started tickling me and I tried to push her away but then she just got all aggressive!”

Perry nodded. “Okay, first things first.” She looked at the panther. “To shift back, you simply have to focus on your human form. You just have to _feel_ yourself shifting. And will it to happen.”

Carmilla closed her eyes and focused on being human. She willed herself to shift. She could still feel the shifting of bones and skin, but this time there was no pain. When she opened her eyes again, she was human. “Well that was a kick.”

Perry looked mildly impressed. “Very good.” She turned back to the succubus. “Now I can’t really speak from any personal experience. But I assume that you were at least a little worked up before Carmilla shifted?”

Laura blushed but nodded.

“Right,” Perry continued. “So when Carmilla shifted and approached you as a panther, you got scared and you lost a little control of your powers. One of which is pumping straight lust into whoever you’re touching. When you went to push Carmilla away, because of the fact that you were still slightly – riled up – when you touched her, that pure lust went straight into her and made her a little crazy.”

Laura looked over at the vampire, who was blushing and still looking a bit sheepish. “Sorry, Carm. I didn’t – I didn’t know.”

Carmilla met Laura’s eyes only briefly. “Please don’t apologize to me. I almost…” she didn’t finish the sentence.

Laura wrapped the sheet more securely around her and crawled out of the bed. She put her arms around the vampire and held her. “Hey, it’s okay. It wasn’t your fault. We’ve _both_ got to get more control over our own strengths.”

Carmilla nodded. “Still. I’m sorry.”

Perry sighed. “Please be more careful in the future.” With that, she turned and left.

Laura held the vampire for another couple of minutes. “We should probably talk about this.”

Carmilla nodded. “You’re right. We probably should. Look, Laura. I’m so sorry. I would never – I mean – it wasn’t…”

Laura cut the vampire off with a soft kiss. “Carmilla. I know. I’m – you know – sorry for pumping you full of crazy succubus lust and making you all – crazy.”

Carmilla frowned. “Yeah but I should have never put my face – there – in the first place. It’s just – I could smell you. And – I mean – you got arous – ”

Laura covered her face in her hands. “Please don’t say it,” she whispered. “It’s mortifying.”

Carmilla ran her fingers across the hands that were still covering Laura’s face. “It was actually – kind of – hot,” she said nonchalantly. “I mean – my panther was really intrigued.”

Laura spread her fingers so she could look at the vampire from behind her hands. “Really? You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “Definitely not.” She kissed Laura’s fingers and gently pulled the girl’s hands away from her face. “Hey,” she soothed. “You’re a succubus right? It’s probably normal to be turned on by some – unconventional things. I mean – if you wanted we could try – ”

Laura covered her burning face again. “No no no no no no no,” she cut Carmilla off. “I am _completely_ fine with good ole conventional non-panther sex!”

Carmilla frowned. “Laura, you don’t have to be embarrassed. It’s probably in your nature to stray from the vanilla. I mean, do you really think you’ll be satisfied with lying on your back and taking it all the time? Or do you think you might – wanna…” she slid behind the girl and kissed Laura’s neck. “Let me strap one on so you can ride me like a cowgirl.”

The image made heat shoot straight to Laura’s core.

Carmilla teased Laura’s neck with her fangs. “Or maybe use all of those succubus powers on me until I’m crazy with lust and foaming at the mouth and all you have to do is just touch me and I’m coming.”

Laura’s eyes began to glow brightly.

Carmilla smirked at the violet glow that bathed the dark room. “Or maybe you want me to tie you down and have my wicked way with you until you can’t remember your own name…”

Laura moaned loudly. “Alright, alright! I’m not vanilla. I’m nowhere near vanilla. I’m double chocolate fudge brownie, with 69 different toppings. I get it!” She huffed. Then pouted at the vampire. Then her face scrunched up again. “This doesn’t mean I want you to pee on me. That’s still gross,” she huffed. 

Carmilla chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind creampuff.” She ran her fingers through Laura’s hair, then down the girl’s face and neck until she came to the top of the sheet. “So,” she drawled. “Sixty-nine different toppings huh?” She tugged at the sheet until Laura relinquished hold of it and it fell away. She stared down at the girl’s bare chest. “I can think of some toppings I’d like to use on you.”

Laura’s eyes glowed again. But she shook her head. “Hey! No fair! We were having a perfectly normal conversation. And you just – you can’t just use my nature to turn me on whenever you’re tired of talking.”

Carmilla chuckled. “Oh but I think I can,” she purred. She dipped down and captured one of Laura’s nipples in her mouth. She lightly flickered her tongue over the hardening bud, before biting down gently.

Laura sucked in a sharp breath. “Okay, maybe you can.” She felt the vampire suck harder. “Yup, you definitely can.” She threaded her fingers through Carmilla’s hair and held the girl against her chest. “God your mouth is like ice-water.” She shivered.

Carmilla released the nipple and pulled Laura into a standing position. She tugged on the girl’s jeans. “I think it’s time for these to go,” she growled lowly.

Laura nodded, wiggling her hips to help the vampire remove her jeans. When the succubus was in nothing but her black lacy panties, Carmilla grabbed Laura by the ass and lifted the girl up and into her.

Laura wrapped her legs around Carmilla’s waist automatically. “You’re really strong,” she whispered.

Carmilla shrugged. “Vampire,” she said casually.

Laura nodded. “It’s really hot.” She ground her hips down against Carmilla’s. “So about those _unconventional_ options.”

Carmilla smirked up at the girl. “Mmm,” she hummed. “What did you have in mind?”

Laura’s eyes flared brightly. “I wanna play,” she said innocently.

Carmilla tossed Laura on the bed and began stripping off her own clothes. She tugged Laura’s panties off and tossed them to the floor. She crawled on top of the girl and ground her hips against Laura’s.

Laura growled, digging her fingernails into Carmilla’s back. She bucked her hips up and flipped the vampire over in one smooth motion. She stared down at the girl with wide eyes. “I think the succubus likes to be on top,” she whispered.

Carmilla blinked. “Yeah, no kidding.”

Laura leaned down and captured Carmilla’s lips in a fiery kiss. She ground her hips against the vampire’s. “God I wanna be inside you so bad.” She hadn’t even fully gotten the sentence out when she noticed a tingling in her groin. She lifted her hips and looked down to find a fully erect penis hanging between her thighs. “I think I’m going to be sick,” she groaned.

Carmilla looked down to see what the problem was and her eyes shot open wide. “Holy hard on,” she whispered. She looked back up into Laura’s eyes. “You’ve been holding out on me succubus.”

Laura shook her head frantically. “I didn’t know I had that!”

Carmilla chuckled. “Well you definitely didn’t have it earlier. What changed?”

Laura shrugged. “I don’t know! Nothing? I was just thinking – oh god – I was thinking about how bad I wanted to be inside of you. And it just – grew!”

Carmilla smirked. “Well that sure is a neat trick.” She looked back at Laura’s cock. “Does it work?”

Laura stared at her with a shocked expression. “How the hell am I supposed to know?”

Carmilla’s smirk widened. “Only one way to find out.” She flipped them over again until she was straddling Laura’s thighs. She reached down and wrapped her fingers around the thick cock jutting up and felt it twitch in her grasp. “Looks like it works just fine to me,” she purred. She shifted her hips and slid down around Laura’s length. She groaned. “Fuck.”

Laura’s hips shot off the bed. “Oh god!” she gasped. She rutted against Carmilla. “Oh god. Of fuck. Oh god!”

Carmilla dug her fingernails into Laura’s chest enough to snap the girl out of whatever daze she slipped into. “Get a hold of yourself, succubus.” She ground her hips against Laura’s. “It’d be a shame if this thing were to go off – unexpectedly.”

Laura took a deep breath. “Sorry. Not used to having a _fucking_ _penis_!”

Carmilla chuckled. “Who knows? Maybe we do this sort of thing all the time and we just don’t remember it.”

Laura slowly pushed upward and groaned. “Either way. Still new to this.” She took Carmilla’s hips and held the girl in place while she slowly withdrew before slamming back into the vampire.

Carmilla’s eyes rolled back in her head. She moaned, long and loud. “Could have fooled me cupcake. You’re ridiculously good with that thing.”

Laura grinned. “I am?” She rolled her hips against Carmilla’s.

Carmilla moaned again. “Oh yeah. So good.”

Laura sat up and pressed her chest against Carmilla’s. She felt her cock shift inside the vampire until it was pressed against the backside of the girl’s pelvic bone. She rolled her hips again.

Carmilla dragged her nails down Laura’s back. “Oh fuck,” she growled. “Don’t stop Laura.” She ground her hips down into Laura’s, feeing the succubus’s cock drag against her g-spot. “Oh god. Don’t ever stop.”

Laura grunted, feeling her cock twitch inside of the vampire. “Not sure about magical cocks, but I’m pretty sure these things have a stopping point.” She thrust upward again and felt her body start to tremble. “And I’m pretty sure this one is about at that point,” she groaned feeling her own release.

Carmilla’s eyes rolled back in her head again at the feeling of Laura’s hot cum spilling inside of her. It felt like boiling lava in the best of ways. She felt her orgasm tear through her body. “Fuck me! Oh god fuck me!” She bounced up and down on Laura’s lap, riding out her orgasm. When the last shiver ran through her body, she slumped against the succubus. “Vanilla is _so_ overrated. It’s like – the lowest flavor on the flavor totem pole. Give me double chocolate fudge brownie _any_ day.”

Laura laughed against Carmilla’s neck. “Is vanilla even a flavor?” She leaned back on the bed, pulling the vampire down with her. “I need to rest.”

Carmilla snuggled into the succubus’s side. “That sounds good yeah.” She shifted, still feeling Laura’s cock inside of her. “You can probably take it out now.”

“Right,” Laura mumbled, slowly pulling herself from the vampire. They both moaned at the loss.

* * *

Ell watched the scene play out before her. Seeing through Carmilla’s eyes made it seem like she was the one fucking Laura. She felt the energy flood her body. Laura was indeed strong. Stronger than a newborn succubus should have been. It gave her pause. She smirked at her latest plan – it was one of her more brilliant ideas. The potion affecting both Laura _and_ Carmilla was an added bonus – she honestly had never thought of it. But with Carmilla in the dark, she could use her connection with the girl to spy on her adversaries. Also, the connection she’d formed with Carmilla by letting the vampire drink her blood was paying off in dividends. Feeding vicariously through Carmilla’s sexual escapades gave her more time to focus on her scheming. The rush she got from Laura’s power was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. It was slightly unsettling.

She just had to make sure to intervene before the vampire’s pesky feelings could reemerge. That wouldn’t be good.

It had only been a couple of days, but already she’d learned of the Scooby gang’s intentions of locating her Shadow Realm. She rolled her eyes. Those redheads had turned out to be a thorn in her side. She needed to get rid of them. But what to do with a demi-god and an 800 year old, crazy powerful alchemist?

She had a handful of ideas – none of them pleasant.

She listed off the locations that the gang had talked about. She knew of more than one Shadow Realm in these particular ruins. She thought about which ones she could trap the redheads in. There were a few lesser gods and demi-gods that had some particularly nasty Shadow Realms sprinkled throughout these power locations. In particular – Stonehenge, Notre Dame, and The Colossus of Rhodes. Of course, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon would lead them straight into Nidhogg’s lair. Odd as it was that the gate to this Norse dragon could be found in modern-day Middle East – Lilith was old enough to know that all religions tied into one another – and stemmed from the one true creation story. Nidhogg was fabled to gnaw at the roots of the Yggdrasil – the World Tree. The World Tree – though known throughout history by many names – was still firmly planted in the Garden of Eden – and was known to her as the Tree of Life.

Though the idea of sending these meddling redheads straight into the Malice Striker’s lair was indeed a fulfilling thought, it was probably riskier than she’d be willing to venture – if Nidhogg were to somehow get loose – that would be _unfortunate_ – for everyone. 

The group was still in Paris, so Notre Dame seemed the quickest option at least. She smirked to herself. How fitting that the redheads’ beloved cathedral would lead them to their final resting place – though their bones would never rest among those in the Catacombs. She vanished – intent on setting her trap.

* * *

Laura bounced with uncontrolled excitement. “I’ve never seen Notre Dame!” she chirped. “I mean – I’ve seen pictures of it – and I saw the outline of it last night – but I’ve never really seen it, you know?”

LaFontaine nodded. “I know this is an exciting time for you and all L, but can you maybe just calm down for a bit? You’re _energy_ is starting to have an _effect_ on the crowd.”

Laura looked around at the more than flushed faces of a few people closest to her. “Oh,” she whispered. “Sorry I – I didn’t know that would happen.”

Carmilla cocked an eyebrow. “Seriously? The thought of a dusty cathedral covered in gargoyles and grotesques is _doing_ _it_ for you? Really?”

Laura frowned. “No. Ugh! I’m not turned on Carmilla. I’m just excited. How was I supposed to know that my excitement meant the rest of the world would turn into nymphomaniacs?”

Carmilla smirked. “You’re going to be _a lot_ of fun, aren’t you cupcake?”

Laura blushed. “Well _you’re_ not going to have _any_ fun if you keep mocking me,” she huffed.

Carmilla immediately frowned and straightened up. “Right. So. Gargoyles eh? They’re uh – intense. Who would have thought they served an actual purpose?”

Laura frowned. “They serve a purpose?”

Carmilla nodded. “I was doing some light reading last night on Gothic architecture.”

Laura gaped. “Light reading. Right.”

Carmilla continued as if she hadn’t been rudely interrupted. “And gargoyles are actually hollow so they can serve as water spouts to keep the roof from flooding. If they don’t have a water spout, they’re just called grotesques.”

Laura’s eyebrows rose, clearly impressed. “That’s pretty cool.” When the building was finally in view, she took in the gargoyles resting on the top. She shuddered. “They’re kind of creepy.”

Carmilla smirked. “Aww is the wittle succubus scared of the big bad gargoyles? Need me to protect you sweetheart?”

Laura glared at the vampire. “I hate you.”

For whatever reason, those words made Carmilla’s chest ache. She frowned. “No you don’t. You don’t, do you? Like not really?”

Laura’s face softened. “Of course I don’t hate you. I’m supposed to love you remember?”

Carmilla’s frown deepened. “But what if we never get our memories back and you hate me instead?”

Laura smiled softly at the _big, bad_ vampire. She took Carmilla’s hand in her own and pulled the girl down into a gentle kiss. “I don’t think I could ever hate you, Carm.” Something inside of Laura’s mind began to shift. She saw flashes of her past with the vampire. She blushed immediately. “Woah.”

Carmilla’s eyebrows furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

Laura shook her head. “I think the magic is wearing off. I just saw _us_ in several positions.”

Carmilla’s eyebrows shot up under her bangs this time. “Oh yeah? And what _positions_ have I managed to get you into?”

Laura closed her eyes scanning her mind for the images. _Carmilla in a white lab coat telling her it was perfectly normal to get wet during an examination. Carmilla in a cop uniform handcuffing her and fucking her senseless with a baton. Carmilla with a penis. Carmilla as – a panther._ Her eyes got wide. “I um – I think we enjoyed – roleplaying,” she whispered. 

Carmilla threw back her head and laughed loudly. “Well that’s – unexpected.”

* * *

Ell narrowed her eyes. The potion should _not_ be wearing off. It was supposed to be – in fact – quite permanent without the antidote. The two were progressing quicker than she would have liked. She’d really have to take care of the redheads so that no one would be able to tell Laura or Carmilla how they were _supposed_ to feel about each other. Of course, she’d have to reapply the memory potion once the redheads were out of the picture, but that would be easy enough. She poured one last concoction onto the statue in front of her and disappeared.

* * *

Perry looked around until she was sure that no one was watching. She took the scroll from her bag and tore it in half. She carefully scanned the area until she saw the glow. “Bingo,” she whispered. She motioned toward the Statue of Charlemagne. The group made their way to the statue.

LaFontaine was the first to speak. “Does anyone else see it as odd that Lilith would have the entrance to her Shadow Realm under the statue of the first Holy Roman Emperor?”

Carmilla felt uneasy. She wasn’t sure why. But something in her blood told her this was wrong. “I agree with Ginger One. Something about this feels _off_.” She looked around. “Almost too easy.” She scanned the statue. “What does Lilith have to do with Charlemagne? Didn’t you tell us that she was already trapped when this statue was erected?”

Perry signed. “It _is_ possible that this is the entrance to _another_ Shadow Realm, but do we really have the luxury of just choosing not to go in because it feels _off_?” She frowned. “What if we don’t go in and this is the one?”

Carmilla shrugged. “Okay, so once we get in there, how will we know? And how do we get back out?”

That was the question that everyone had forgotten to ask. _How would they get back out?_

Perry rolled her eyes as if it were the easiest question to answer. “I’ve never actually entered a Shadow Realm before, so I can’t be certain. But I assume we just don’t let the door shut completely.”

LaFontaine nodded. “That _does_ make sense.”

With that, they each placed a careful hand on the glowing horse’s hoof. And the world dropped out from under them.

When they opened their eyes again there was no glowing statue. And there was no door. Perry created a small ball of light that rose above them and lighted their immediate surroundings. They were standing in a clearing with two paths. The rocky earth had a purplish glow about it. There were huge mushrooms and scraggly trees with black hanging fruit. Above them, were two pale green moons.

Carmilla was the first to speak. “Well that certainly puts a wrench in the gears of Plan A. Got a Plan B, Curly Sue?”

Perry’s face was distressed. “Plan B is to not die,” she said without a trace of humor.

LaFontaine noticed Perry’s turmoil first. “What is it Perr?”

Perry shook her head. “I’ve read about this place. This is _not_ Lilith’s Shadow Realm. We are all in _grave_ danger.”

Laura and Carmilla exchanged a glance. “Where are we Perry?” Laura finally asked.

Perry took a deep breath. “Arima,” she whispered.

LaFontaine sucked in a sharp breath. “Impossible. What does _she_ have to do with Charlemagne?”

Perry blinked. “According to Hesiod, she was born in a cave, beneath the secret parts of the Holy Earth – deep down under a hollow rock, far from the deathless gods and mortal men. Appointed there by the gods to keep guard in Arima.”

LaFontaine shook their head. “Okay, so yes, Notre Dame is Holy Earth. But Charlemagne?”

Perry shut her eyes. “I should have made this connection sooner. I’m so sorry.” When she opened her eyes again they were filled with tears. “I’ve sent us all to our deaths.”

Carmilla had just about had enough of the cryptic speech. “Okay. Enough. No one has died yet. Where are we? Who is _she_?”

LaFontaine cut in. “And what connection does she have to Charlemagne?”

Perry shook her head. “Echidna,” she answered Carmilla first. She turned her eyes to her lover. “And what more of a monster is there than someone who rose to power by murdering their own brother to claim the throne in the _name of religion_?”

Laura frowned. “Who is Echidna?”

Perry laughed a humorless laugh. “The Mother of Monsters, child. She gave birth to all of the fabled beasts of mythology. Cerberus. Orthrus. The Lernaean Hydra. The Chimera. The Nemean Lion. The Caucasian Eagle. Ladon. The Crommyonian Sow. Gorgon. The Colchian Dragon. Scylla.” She frowned. “I’m forgetting a couple.”

Laura’s eyes were wide. “But, all of those things – they don’t exist right? It’s just mythology.”

Perry rolled her eyes. “ _I’m_ just mythology then.”

Laura thought back. Her memories becoming more and more accessible. “But didn’t Hercules kill some of those. So I mean, they shouldn’t _all_ be alive here, right? Like Cerberus and the Hydra. And the Chimera was killed by that horse with wings.”

“Pegasus,” LaFontaine provided.

Laura nodded. “Yeah that one.”

Perry nodded. “While that is true. These monsters were slain at their place of dwelling. They all come back to Arima to dwell in death.”

Laura swallowed the lump in her throat. “Oh,” she whispered.

Just then, a hissing sound rose from the darkness behind them.

Laura grabbed onto Carmilla’s hand and they all turned to see what was approaching. When the first furry paw stepped into the small light that Perry had provided, Laura sucked in a sharp breath. “What on Earth?”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” came a serpent-like voice. “I’m the one who asks the questions around here.” Another furry paw came into view and then the beast was revealed in all of her magnificence.

The group gasped. Perry took LaFontaine’s hand. “I knew I was forgetting one.”

“Silence,” the Sphinx hissed. She looked at each of the companions, smiling an evil smile that displayed her dripping fangs. “Four questions I ask, whose answers I seek. If you answer correctly, then you may speak. Ask what you wish, I will tell you no lies, but the truth often comes in a clever disguise. One false answer, should you choose to give. And you simply forfeit your right to live.”

The group stared back at the beast with wide eyes. Perry and LaFontaine of course, knew of the Sphinx’s trickery. But Laura and Carmilla were completely in the dark.

The Sphinx grinned. “Choose your leader.”

For whatever reason, every eye turned to Laura, who gulped.

The Sphinx’s grin widened. “So be it,” the beast turned to Perry. “The first question is this: I am greater than God, more evil than the Devil. The poor have me. The rich need me. If you eat or drink me, you will die. If you jump on me, you will fall. If you love me, you are heartless, but if you hate me, you are full of love. What am I?”

Perry smiled. She had of course heard this riddle before. “You are nothing.”

The Sphinx frowned, but nodded. “You may speak.”

Perry thought for a moment. “Which path leads to the exit?”

The Sphinx grinned an evil grin. “The path by which another name would be the correct path.”

Perry huffed – fuming. “Clever. One question wasted.”

The Sphinx turned to LaFontaine. “The second question is this: I have three children, the product of their ages is 36. The sum of their ages is thirteen.”

LaFontaine’s face scrunched up. It was easy to see that they were crunching numbers in their head. After a few moments, they frowned. “This is impossible to answer with the information I’ve been given.”

Everyone sucked in a breath. Wide eyes stared at the Sphinx, wondering what she would do.

The Sphinx smiled. “My eldest child’s name is Kael.”

LaFontaine grinned. “Your children’s ages are nine, two, and two.”

The Sphinx frowned, but bowed her head. “You may speak.”

LaFontaine’s grin widened. “Which path is the correct path?”

The Sphinx lifted her head and smiled. “The correct path is the path opposite of the wrong path.”

LaFontaine glared. “Tricky little minx! Another question wasted.”

The Sphinx turned toward Carmilla next. The vampire grinned, slightly baring the tips of her fangs. The Sphinx raised an eyebrow. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours, vampire.”

Carmilla tilted her head, but bared her fangs to the beast. She let out a low growl.

The Sphinx chuckled before opening her gaping maw and roaring loudly. Everyone in the group fell silent. “The third question is this: A plane crashed in the middle of the desert. Every single person died. From the wreckage, two people walked away. How is this possible?”

Carmilla barely even considered the question before pulling Laura into her arms and resting her chin on the girl’s shoulder. “The two that walked away were married. You said every _single_ person died.”

The Sphinx smirked. “Cocky – this one. It won’t get you far in here. But alas, you may speak.”

Carmilla pondered the previous questions and answers. “If I were to choose the _correct_ path, opposite of the path that is _wrong_ , what path would I take?”

“Catching on I see, but not the question you should have asked,” the Sphinx taunted. “You would take the path that is opposite of the only path that is left.”

Carmilla’s temper flared. She growled at the beast. “What do you mean the only path left? There are _two_ paths left! There’s always been two paths!”

The Sphinx let out another roar, this one more ferocious than the last. “Your time to speak has come and gone, _vampire_.” She turned her eyes to Laura. “The final question is this: I am lighter than a feather, yet not even the strongest of men can hold me for long. What am I?”

Laura thought long and hard. But she couldn’t come up with an answer to the question. Her face fell, and she watched the evil grin spread across the Sphinx’s face. She held her breath and waited for the inevitable.

“Time’s up, little one,” the Sphinx growled and lunged at Laura.

Laura let out the breath that she was holding and in the last second, the answer came to her. “Breath,” she whispered.

The Sphinx halted. “What did you say?”

Laura nodded. “Breath. Lighter than a feather, but not even the strongest man can hold it for long. The answer is breath.”

The Sphinx roared. “Fine. You may speak, but do it quickly so that I can devour you all. I am hungry.”

Carmilla grabbed Laura and pushed the girl behind her. “What the frilly hell?! You said if we answered correctly we would go free.”

The Sphinx chuckled. “I never said that. I merely said that you’d be allowed to speak and that if you answered falsely, you would die. I never said you wouldn’t die if you answered correctly. Now speak child!” Her eyes turned back to Laura.

Laura stood there in silent shock. Her memories were flooding her brain with the near death experience. She knew who she was. She knew who Carmilla was. She knew that Carmilla no longer had a soul. That the vampire now hated her – and when the girl got her memories back, Carmilla would know that as well. It made the ache in her chest grow. But she also remembered other things. She went to Silas University. She worked at a strip club – where she’d met Carmilla. She was a Journalism and English Literature double major. She _loved_ words. And she was a succubus. “Can I kiss you?” she asked the Sphinx. “And I’d like to remind you, that you cannot lie.”

The beast’s brows furrowed. The only true answer to that question was _yes_ , the girl had the capability of kissing her. Though it would be highly unwise. She smirked. “Yes.”

Laura stepped forward. The beast growled lowly. “You gave me permission.”

The beast frowned, but then knelt before the tiny girl.

Laura pressed her lips against the Sphinx’s and immediately the clearing was bathed in a brilliant violet light.

The Sphinx tried to backpedal away from the succubus the minute she realized what was happening, but it was too late. She felt her body succumbing to the kiss of death.

When Laura felt the beast’s body slump to the ground, she backed away. “No one is eating the girl I love,” she said matter-of-factly. Then she blushed. “Unless it’s me.”

Cheering broke out around her. “Wait to go, L!” LaFontaine clapped her on the back. She looked around. Everyone was smiling except for Perry.

The redhead frowned. “While I’m glad that we’re not being devoured – currently, I think she was probably our only lead as to which path to take.”

Laura shook her head. “She already told us which path to take. Three different times.”

Everyone in the group frowned at Laura.

“Oh come on!” she said like it was the simplest thing ever. “The path by which another name would be the _correct_ path?” No one answered. She huffed. “The path that is _opposite_ of the _wrong_ path?” Again, silence. She shook her head. “The path _opposite_ of the only path that is _left?_ ” They were all looking at her as if she’d grown a second head.

Laura rolled her eyes. “Another name for _correct_ is _right_. The _opposite_ of _wrong_ is _right_. The opposite of _left_ is _right_. And only one of the paths is on the _left_ – the other is on the right. Jesus guys you’re all like 100s of years older than me! We take the path on the right!” She stormed off in the direction of that path.

The three left behind looked at each other. Carmilla finally broke the silence. “She is _super_ hot when she’s being all smart and shit.” The vampire took off down the path after her lover. The other two followed closely behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HollsteinFF  
> @H0llst3inFF  
> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> BloodAndPaper  
> @CarmillasCape  
> http://yesthatcape.tumblr.com
> 
> Quote: The Open Door - Helen Keller


	4. Sense and Sensibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She was sensible and clever, but eager in everything; her sorrows, her joys, could have no moderation."
> 
> The group runs into trouble. Laura is faced with a tough decision.

The group continued down the path for a bit before coming to another clearing. Before any of them could notice anything was amiss, LaFontaine cried out in agony. They fell to the ground holding their leg.

Perry was immediately at her lover’s side. “What is it? What’s wrong?” she asked before noticing the metal claw capturing LaFontaine’s calf. The jagged spikes were imbedded deep into the muscle. Blood poured from the wound. “Oh God! Nicolas! Qu'est-ce que c’est?” she asked, slipping back into her lover’s native tongue. She turned to the two behind her. “Watch your step! This place is filled with traps.”

Laura noticed Carmilla’s stoic features. The vampire was stone-still. She wasn’t even breathing. “What’s wrong?” she whispered.

Carmilla was trying desperately to keep it together, but it had been too long since she’d fed. The smell of blood was thick in the air around her. “It’s nothing,” she whispered. “I just – the blood.”

Laura’s eyes widened. “Oh Carm! You haven’t fed. Do you – do you need to put some distance between us and them?”

Carmilla shook her head. “We can’t just leave them here. I – I’ll be fine.”

Perry was assessing LaFontaine’s wound. “Laura, I need your help.”

Laura looked up. “What can I do?” She walked over to where Perry and LaFontaine were huddled together.

Perry’s eyes were frantic. “I can loosen the trap, but I don’t have the ingredients with me to perform healing magic.” She shook her head. How could she have been so careless? “I need you to feed off of Carmilla – she’s the strongest – and push that healing energy into LaFontaine.”

Laura looked up at Carmilla’s pale face. “I don’t think that’s the greatest idea Perr. Carm hasn’t fed. She’s barely controlling herself right now.”

Carmilla shook her head. "No – it’s fine. I can take it. Come on succubus. Take what you need.”

Laura looked at her lover – baffled. “I will most certainly _not_. There has to be another way.” She looked back at Perry. “I’m not going to just _drain_ her dry.”

Perry shook her head. “Don’t you see Laura? That’s the beauty of your relationship. That’s why Lilith doesn’t want you to be together. Everything about your relationship is an abomination to nature”

Laura frowned. “Gee thanks,” she said dryly.

Perry shook her head. “No I mean it shouldn’t even exist within the laws of nature.”

Laura looked at the sorceress and raised a brow. She was getting a little miffed.

Perry huffed. “You two are self-sustaining. You’re like a self-licking ice cream cone.”

Laura frowned again. “Come again?”

Perry tried to think of a way to explain it.

“You’re like a self-perpetuating system, specifically engineered to sustain itself,” LaFontaine grunted. “She feeds off of your blood – which is not what provides you life, by the way. And you feed off of her sexual energy – for which she has no need in order to survive. There is literally nothing that you two can’t provide for each other.” They groaned. “It’s against nature. It’s like the predator and the prey making a pact.”

Laura stared at Carmilla. If what Perry and LaFontaine where saying was true, then she and Carmilla were specifically _created_ for each other. It was an overwhelming feeling that left her dizzy. Talk about soul mates.

Perry broke the succubus out of her daze. “Laura please. They’re losing too much blood.” She squeezed LaFontaine’s rapidly cooling hand. “Just hold on Love. Stay with me.”

Laura stood and walked toward the vampire. She raised an eyebrow. “Well, this is going to be _really_ awkward.”

Carmilla tilted her head. “Why is that?”

Laura blushed. “I haven’t really learned how to feed without – um…”

The vampire chuckled. “Oh goody. Exploring exhibitionism this early in the game.” Her eyes darkened as they trailed down the taut muscles of Laura’s neck.

Laura laughed softly. “You really know how to make things romantic for a girl, don’t you?” She tilted her head to the side. “Come on then,” she whispered, popping open the button of her jeans. “Let’s make this quick.”

Carmilla slipped her hand into Laura’s jeans. She made sure the girl was angled away from her companions – she knew that Laura was uncomfortable with that idea. “Okay Laura, I’ll be gentle. I promise.” She pushed Laura’s panties to the side and began to rub at the girl’s clit. She felt the subtle movements of Laura’s hips and grinned against the skin of the girl’s neck. Then she slipped her fangs in and drank deeply. She felt the rush of Laura’s arousal instantly. She pushed two fingers inside of the girl, taking another deep pull of the liquid ambrosia that was her lover’s blood. Laura wanted quick – she’d give the succubus quick. Taking one last deep drink, she lapped at the puncture wounds on Laura’s neck and watched them heal instantly. Her eyes widened, but then she felt the energy draining from her body and understood. Laura was feeding too.

Laura felt the energy flood her system. Well _that_ was definitely something new. Why had they never tried this before? Oh yeah, because Carmilla usually didn’t have much control when it came to her blood. Why had the vampire been able to pull away so quickly this time? Suddenly, Carmilla’s lips were on hers. The kiss was demanding and Laura lost herself in it. Then she felt the vampire’s fingers speed up to a blur. A thumb pressed against her clit and she was over the edge, crying out in short staccato moans. When the world faded back into view – she felt the energy buzzing in her body. She zipped up her jeans and walked back over to the blushing sorceress. “What do I do Perry?”

Perry looked up. “I’m going to remove the trap. Then all you have to do is lay your hands on the wound and _push_ the energy from your body into LaFontaine’s. It’s much the reverse of taking the energy from another. It has less to do with the actual sexual act, and more to do with the deliberate transferal of energies.” She placed her hands above the metal trap. “Resolvo,” she whispered. The metal hinge opened with a creak. Immediately blood began to spill from the wound. “Quickly, Laura.”

Laura pressed her hands to LaFontaine’s leg. She focused on pushing the energy from herself to her companion. She saw her hands begin to glow and was concerned that she was pushing the wrong type of energy into her friend until she noticed the bleeding beginning to slow. And then stop. And then the flesh of LaFontaine’s leg began to mend itself until there was nothing left but a spider web of new, pink skin. Her eyes were wide. “Woah. I didn’t know I could do that,” she whispered.

Perry smiled at her lover and then at Laura. “Self-licking ice cream cone, remember?”

Laura blushed a little. “That just sounds so dirty.”

They all laughed. In the face of what had happened, Laura was beginning to wonder when their laughter would finally run out.

Perry helped her lover to their feet. “Well that was a close ca – ” With one step, the ground opened up beneath them, and swallowed them whole.

Laura stared at the rock tiles where her friends had just been. “What the fuck? Where did they go?” she asked Carmilla.

The vampire stepped forward carefully. “Another trap. I don’t – I don’t know. She knelt and looked for what could have triggered the trap. She found nothing. “I don’t even see a trigger for this one.”

Laura groaned. “How are we supposed to find them?”

Carmilla shook her head. “I don’t think we are suppose to find them. I think this place is trying to split us up. We’re too powerful all together. Someone is toying with us.”

Laura shivered. “So what? We just leave them?”

Carmilla shrugged. “Laura we don’t know where they are. And we can’t get to them. The only thing we _can_ do is find the exit to this place and hope that they do the same. Just then an odd light appeared from the trail and floated toward them. It bounced on the ground and illuminated a tile. Then bounced to another illuminating that one as well. It continued making odd patterns on the tiles until it almost looked as if it were creating a maze.

“I think it’s trying to show us the way,” Carmilla said. She gently toed at the edge of the first tile – testing it to see if she triggered anything. When nothing happened, she stepped on it firmly and moved to the next. “Come on Laura.” 

They followed the odd pattern that the light had set for them and took off down the trail on the other side. The light bouncing along in front of them.

* * *

All of the magic and travelling had left Ell more than a little hungry. She needed to push the duo into _just_ the right amount of danger to let their natural adrenaline kick in so they would want to fuck each other’s brains out, but not enough danger to actually make them form some sort of odd hero worship bond for each other. That said she knew exactly which way to lead Laura and Carmilla. In the mean time, she needed to make a call. She pulled out her scrying bowl and frowned. She needed to work on her army of thralls. She couldn’t keep using her own blood for this. She slowly dragged a sharp fingernail across her palm, slicing the skin easily. She let the blood drain into the bowl. “Philippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim,” she stated firmly.

The shadow of a face appeared within the blood. “I actually just go by Theo now,” the voice said. “To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

Ell smiled. “Well Theo. I have a job for you.”

* * *

Laura and Carmilla followed the odd light. It was really the only clue that they had, so they just kept hoping that it wasn’t leading them to their eventual deaths.

Not too far down the path, the light disappeared, leaving them alone again. Laura sighed. “I hope we’re going the right way,” she whispered.

Carmilla took Laura’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Don’t worry cutie. I’ll keep you safe.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “I think I’m perfectly capable of protecting myself, you know. I _am_ a succubus after all.”

Carmilla smirked. “Yeah, a succubus who’s embarrassed by sex,” she teased.

Laura blushed. “I’m not embarrassed by sex. I’m just – slightly self-conscious of some of my - urges?”

Carmilla frowned. “It’s pretty instinctive actually. You shouldn’t be ashamed of your instincts.”

Laura blushed even darker. “Yeah well my _instincts_ a couple of days ago told me to rip my jeans off and wrap my legs around your furry neck until all you could taste was me.”

Carmilla sucked in a sharp breath. “Fuck,” she whispered.

Laura nodded. “Yeah so forgive me if I don’t really trust my _instincts_ at the moment.”

Carmilla just stared at the girl. She _really_ wished Laura would trust her instincts more often.

They came to a fork in the road. Each road was blocked by a young maiden. Laura tried to ask for directions, but was cut off by the maiden to the left.

“You can ask only one question. Direct it only to one of us. And I must add, that one of us always tells the truth, and one of us always lies,” the girl said nonchalantly.

Laura blinked. Her brain was never very good with riddles but she had pretty sound logic. She opened her mouth but a hand quickly clamped over it. She turned her eyes toward Carmilla. The vampire dragged her off so that they could speak privately.

“I heard Perry talking of this sort of trickery,” the vampire started. “One road always leads you to where you want to go, and the other almost _always_ leads you to an untimely death. This is all logic-based. We should be able to figure out a question we could ask one of them that would lead us to the truth no matter what.”

Laura blinked again. Her brain hurt. “So what’s the question?”

Carmilla shrugged. “I don’t know, but let’s just think about it.” Her eyebrows furrowed. “If we asked one of them if they led to the exit – if it was the truth teller she would say either yes or no and we still wouldn’t know. If it was the liar – the same.”

“Okaaaaay,” Laura drawled. “How does that help us?”

Carmilla shook her head. “It doesn’t. That can’t be the question we ask.”

Laura frowned. She nodded slowly. “What if we asked one of them where the _other_ road led?”

Carmilla shook her head. “Same conclusion – the liar would lie and the truth-teller would tell the truth, but we have no way of knowing which is which.”

Laura’s frown deepened. An idea was beginning to gnaw at her brain. Something seemed too simple though – so she kept her mouth shut.

Carmilla continued to murmur to herself. “If we – no that won’t work. Maybe if we ask – ugh – no.” She scratched her head. “I’ve got it!”

Laura perked up. “Yeah?”

Carmilla nodded. “Yeah. Okay so say that the truth-teller is guarding the road to the exit. If we ask her if her sister would tell us that her road led to the exit then the truth teller would say _no_ because her sister _always_ lies. If we asked the liar – she would say _no_ too because her sister always tells the truth, and would say yes – but _she_ always lies. If the Liar was actually guarding the exit and we asked her if her sister would tell us that this door led to the exit – she would say no, for the same reason, and if we asked the truth-teller if her sister would tell us that her road led to the exit she would say no, again for the same reason. So whichever road they tell us leads to the exit – we just take the other road. _”_

Laura shook her head. “Still not following here.”

Carmilla sighed. “Okay so we ask a random girl if her sister would tell us that this road leads to the exit,” she pointed to one of the roads. “If the girl we’re asking is the truth-teller she will tell the truth – which in this case, is what her sister would say. If she says no, then that road leads to the exit, because her lying sister would say no. If she says yes then the _other_ road leads to the exit. If it’s the liar, then if she says no – it’s because her truth-telling sister would’ve said yes, and if she says yes, it’s because her truth-telling sister would have said no.”

Laura frowned. “Okay, this may seem overly simple – but…” she blinked. “Why don’t we just ask the one who told us that one of them always tells the truth and one of them always lies – which is the right path?”

Carmilla shook her head. “Because we have no idea whether or not she’s the truth-teller or the liar.”

Laura sighed. “Actually, we do.”

Carmilla frowned. “And how do you know that? Is mind reading part of the succubus repertoire?” she huffed.

Laura shook her head. “Well. No, but logic has always been a strong suit.”

Carmilla’s frown deepened. “And how does logic help you with that?”

Laura shrugged. “Because of the Liar’s Paradox.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “Continue.”

Laura bit her lip. “Well the Liar’s Paradox is pretty simple. The Liar can never actually _say_ that she _always_ lies – because that would be telling the truth. So the truth-teller _had_ to be the one who made the introductions.” She shrugged. “So we just ask _her_ which road leads to the exit.”

Carmilla’s jaw dropped. She licked her lips. “Okay you are _so_ hot when you’re being all smart and shit.”

Laura blushed. “Well – um – thanks. I’m sure yours would have worked too, but I still can’t really wrap my brain around it.”

Carmilla chuckled. “It _is_ sound logic – but you’re right – yours is _way_ easier.”

They walked back up to the girl who had made the introductions. Laura turned her gaze toward the girl. “Which road leads to the exit?”

The girl tilted her head. “That is a bold question. This road leads to the exit, but how do you know that you can trust my answer?”

Laura smiled. “Because only you could make the statement that one of you always tells the truth and one of you always lies without it being a complete paradox.”

The girl’s smile widened. “Your logic is sound. Your mind is sharp. You will go far here.” She stood to the side and allowed the girls to pass. “Good luck on your journeys.”

When the girls had made it a bit further down the path, the truth-teller looked toward her sister.

The sister returned her gaze. “They don’t stand a chance in Hades.” 

The truth-teller smiled. “You’re right. They just might make it.”

They had only made it a couple hundred yards when Carmilla grabbed Laura from behind. "God you're so fucking sexy when you're playing Sherlock Holmes." She trailed kisses up the succubus's neck and her hand slipped low on the girl's stomach.

Laura moaned loudly, but caught Carmilla's hand. "Carm," her breath hitched. "We can't," she groaned. "Not that I don't appreciate the compliment and all, but I can't concentrate when you're doing -  _that,"_ she squeaked the last word as the vampire rubbed against the seam of her jeans.

Carmilla purred, not slowing down her actions. "Well how am  _I_ supposed to concentrate when you're putting Nancy Drew out of a job?"

Laura chuckled, but pulled the vampire's hand away all the same. "There will be time for that  _later._ "

* * *

Ell fumed as she watched the girls walk down the path that led toward the exit. Laura Hollis was too fucking bright for her own good. She shook her head. Still, even if they weren’t going to come up against one of her favorite _pets_ , they still had a bit of peril along the way.

Even if they reached the gates unscathed, she smirked, the Guardians would at least scare the wits out of them enough to pump up the succubus’s natural adrenaline. That was what she was betting on. She knew that Carmilla would easily be able to take the Guardians down – so there was no need to worry unnecessarily. She already had the trap set. Once they made it out of the Shadow Realm, the two girls would be sprayed by the potion in mist form. However, she had a special surprise waiting for Carmilla. 

Now she just had to wait. She had centuries of practice going hungry – she could wait for her next meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HollsteinFF  
> @H0llst3inFF  
> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> BloodAndPaper  
> @CarmillasCape  
> http://yesthatcape.tumblr.com
> 
> Quote: Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen


	5. Lord of the Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe. Maybe there is a beast. Maybe it's only us...""
> 
> Laura and Carmilla continue through Arima. Laura's memories are coming back, so she shares their history with Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of role-play - also a lot of plot  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Carmilla and Laura walked down the path for what seemed like hours. “So,” Carmilla finally broke the silence. “Care to share a little bit of our history? Since you seem to be burning this magic off faster than me.”

Laura smiled at the vampire. “There’s a lot of history to share.” She sifted through her memories. “I’m not even really sure what I should call you. Doctor? Officer? Professor? What I’ve gained from the pieces of memories that I have, is that you _really_ enjoy roleplaying figures of authority over me.” She winked at the vampire.

Carmilla grinned. “Are you sure it wasn’t _you_ who enjoyed me having authority over you?” She gave the succubus her best seduction eyes.

Laura growled lowly. “Don’t work me up in here,” she whispered. “I don’t want to die while having sex.”

The vampire chuckled. “What a way to go though.” She took Laura’s hand. “Tell me what else we did. I want to know everything.” She stared into the succubus’s eyes. “How did we meet? Who made the first move? When did we fall in love?”

Laura smiled fondly as the memories shifted in her head. “We met…at the strip club I work at. I was serving. You…you bribed the owner into making me give you a lap dance.”

Carmilla frowned. “So we met because I’m an asshole?”

Laura frowned. “No. Carm, you’re not an asshole. You only did it because your brother was going to, and from what you’ve told me, I probably wouldn’t have enjoyed that too much. You were trying to save me from that.” She smiled. “You were my hero.” She leaned in and kissed the vampire gently. “That was the _first_ time you saved me.”

Carmilla deepened the kiss briefly before pulling away. “So you gave me a lap dance?”

Laura nodded, blushing. “I did. And I – I kind of got off in your lap.”

Carmilla threw back her head and laughed. “Only a succubus.”

Laura shook her head. “Oh I wasn’t a succubus then. I was just a plain old human at that point. It was mortifying.” She shook her head. “You were very sweet about it though. You pretended not to notice. And then I kissed you and I felt – I felt your fangs. And you ran away before I could ask.”

Carmilla chuckled again. “You were gonna out me?”

Laura shook her head. “No I – I just – I’d never met a vampire before. I didn’t even know they existed. Honestly I’d never even given it much thought. It was all very surreal.”

Carmilla nodded. “So what happened then? Did you chase me?”

Laura nodded. “Yeah but you were long gone. You came back the next week. You asked for another dance.”

Carmilla smirked. “And you gave me one? Even though you thought I was a vampire?”

Laura nodded. “You were really sweet to me. And I mean – you’re like – ridiculously hot. Have you seen you?”

Carmilla shook her head laughing. “So what? Did I just keep coming back?”

Laura nodded. “Yeah, but I gave you my number and we started seeing each other outside of the club. That was when – um – that was when you asked me to make you a list.”

“A list?” the vampire questioned.

Laura hummed. “Mhmm. Gary, my manager, he made me give a lap dance to this foul guy and you barged in in panther form and scared the living daylights out of both me and him. He ran off. That was the first time I saw your panther. I thought you were about to eat me. But you shifted back and then, Catmilla kind of became one of my favorite parts of you. She’s so cuddly.”

Carmilla huffed. “I’m not cuddly. I’m ferocious and terrifying.”

Laura ruffled the vampire’s hair. “Yeah, especially when you’re _purring_ because I’m scratching behind your ears,” she mused.

The vampire tried to glare at Laura, but the smile forming on her lips made the look hilariously adorable.

Laura giggled. “Anyway, you took me home and I had nightmares for a few nights. Then you asked me to tell you my deepest fantasy. You wanted to make the nightmares go away and replace them with good dreams. That’s when the list started. I made you a list of all of my fantasies, and you marked them off one by one. Well, I mean almost all of them anyway. We kind of got interrupted, by – ” She frowned. “By Lilith.”

Something about the name tugged at the corners of Carmilla’s brain. It made her skin crawl. “Who’s Lilith?”

Laura frowned. “She was the first succubus. Her soul was inside of me. When we – when we formed our bond it broke the spell keeping her contained. That’s what let me transform into a succubus. I should have died on my twentieth birthday. But you saved me – yet again – this time with your _love_.”

Carmilla frowned again. “So why did she interrupt us? Why didn’t she just go free?”

Laura dropped Carmilla’s hand. “She um – she said that _she_ was your rightful mate. That fate has prophesized that you two would rule the world together or something. She – she killed me – and you – you gave me your soul…”

Carmilla stared at the girl. “I – gave you my _soul?_ ”

Laura nodded. “It’s the only thing keeping my body alive. You – LaFontaine said you had no need for a soul. Vampires – I guess they don’t usually have them. You were – you _are_ special.” She shook her head. “That was the fifth time you saved me. But then she took you from me. But – here we are. I found you again.”

Carmilla shook her head. “That’s a lot to take in. I really wish I could remember.”

Laura frowned. She was glad Carmilla couldn’t remember. She didn’t want the girl to remember that she now hated the succubus. “I’m sure it will wear off soon.”

Carmilla studied the succubus. She felt like Laura was keeping something from her, but she didn’t say anything. Instead, she changed the subject. “So what was on this infamous list of yours?” She wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde.

Laura giggled. “Let’s see, I was your insolent student who needed to be punished,” she purred. She turned her back on the vampire and ran a hand over the curve of her own ass. “Corporal punishment from my professor.” She bit her lip remembering how turned on she’d been while Carmilla was spanking her. They would have to revisit that particular fantasy again.

Carmilla’s mouth watered. “I think I’d like an instant replay on that one.”

Laura smirked. “Then you hacked into my computer and made me touch myself for you. You glamoured me into thinking that you were a gynecologist and gave me a _thorough_ examination.” She winked at the vampire. “You took me to Castle Karnstein and turned me into a devoted servant girl.” She grinned lecherously. “And,” she paused wondering if she should divulge everything. “And you – um – you really enjoyed taking me from behind. That was – that was when we discovered that your panther was feeling a little left out…” She blushed.

Carmilla’s eyes went wide. “You mean – you let me – while I was…?”

Laura’s blush darkened, but she nodded. “I did.”

Carmilla exhaled. “Fuck. I really wish I could remember _that_.”

Laura bit her lip. “We could – we could make new memories.”

Carmilla stared at the girl in awe. “You would let me? Again?”

Laura looked down at her feet. “I wouldn’t fight you, if you – wanted to satisfy that curiosity.”

Heat was growing in Carmilla’s chest. She transformed into her panther – just to throw Laura off her game and fluster her a bit.

Laura rolled her eyes. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” she grumbled. 

Carmilla snickered internally before looking down at her paws. She couldn’t help but notice how incredibly similar her paws were to the sphinx – the one that Laura had just made out with. She felt a twinge of jealously rise up in her. She shook her head. Those were foolish thoughts. Laura loved her – and the girl only kissed that monster to save them all. Still…

* * *

The two were evolving much too quickly for Ell’s tastes. Laura shouldn’t have been able to regain her memories. It was something Ell was going to have to look into. For now, she would just douse the succubus again when they emerged from Arima.

She was beginning to feel a little weak. All of this magic took up a lot of her energy. She looked at the corpses that littered the floor. She had drained all of them, yet remained unsatisfied. As if she hadn’t fed at all. She frowned. Just then there was a knock at her door. It could only be one person.

“Theo,” Ell drawled in an obviously exaggerated show of affection.

“Lilith,” the man said casually.

“It’s just Ell now,” she corrected him. “What news do you bring? Were you able to figure out why I am unable to feed?”

Theo nodded. “I was, but I’m afraid you’re not going to like the answer.”

Ell’s frown deepened. “What is it?”

Theo cleared his throat. “It would appear that when the oracle broke the bond between Carmilla and the succubus, she didn’t actually break the bond between _you_ and the vampire.” He shook his head. “I’m not sure anything like this has ever occurred in the history of – well ever.”

Ell narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her. “What does this mean for me?”

Theo had the grace to blush. “It means that you can only feed from Carmilla. But” – he paused, seemingly nervous about what he was going to have to say next.

“But _what Paracelsus?”_ Ell growled.

Theo rubbed the back of his neck. “But you can’t actually _feed_ from Carmilla. If you two ever – if you ever do _that_ the bond will form _en totale_. Meaning you will be slaves to each other. You will lose your power over her.” Theo opened and closed his mouth a few times before deciding to continue. “That’s not the worst of my research,” he said, barely a whisper. After receiving nothing but a glare, he continued. “You cannot kill the succubus. She is still bound to you. If she dies – you die.”

Ell fumed. “Get out, _now_ , before I decide to shoot the messenger.”

Theo made a hasty retreat.

Ell paced back and forth. This was definitely a major set back. She knew she was still bound to Laura – she could feel it. But then, that gave her hope. She had fed vicariously through Laura and Carmilla once – and the power that she got from Laura was more than sustaining. She smiled. So really, all she had to do was make sure that Carmilla and Laura kept having sex. That didn’t seem like too much of a task at the moment.

* * *

Perry and LaFontaine had woken up in a dark cavern of some sorts. From the looks of it, there were no doors and no windows. There were smooth obelisks surrounding the walls of the room. On each one, a separate glyph was etched. Trouble was – it was in a language that neither of them spoke – and that was saying something.

“Okay,” Perry said. “This isn’t too intimidating. We can figure this out right?” She looked at her lover.

LaFontaine was staring at the obelisks. “Yeah…” they said flatly. “Translate a language that’s older than a god, _that_ should be child’s play.” They shook their head.

On the first stone, there was a carving of what looked like a feather, a palm turned toward the sky, and a bird. “Okay, so obviously this one is some kind of bird. Or flying type reference. Right?” They looked at their lover for confirmation.

Perry nodded slowly. “It would appear so,” she said hesitantly. “But this is Arima, so nothing is _ever_ what it seems. There is _always_ a catch.”

The second stone had a carving of what looked like a beetle and then an oval shape with a cross on top of it. They stared at it for a few minutes, neither of them really having a clue. Perry broke the silence. “Well it’s a bug, and – um – a tree?”

LaFontaine shook their head. “I have never seen a tree that looks quite like that, but we’ll go with it for now.”

The third stone had another oval, this one horizontal to the ground and a triangle attached to one side. Also, there were four squiggly lines above it. Perry pursed her lips. “That almost looks like a fish.”

LaF smiled. “And water.” They looked around. “So we have a bird, a bug, and a fish.”

The last stone had more squiggly lines, but these were vertical and they took up the whole face of the stone. At the very bottom was a triangle with the top cut off. LaF scratched their head. “I have no clue on this one Perr.” 

Perry turned to look at the last obelisk. “Yeah, I’m not sure what to make of that one either.”

* * *

The further they walked down the path, the more Laura and Carmilla were starting to wonder if they had indeed chosen the right path. The trees were becoming more and more gnarled, the sky was darkening; the ground beneath their feet seemed to dry out.

Laura looked at the vampire. “This doesn’t feel right. Something about this is wrong.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “Cutie, _everything_ about this is wrong.”

Laura shook her head. “No, I mean. I feel like – I can sense – _feel_ – the evil in this place growing dense.”

“Maybe it’s another sphinx you can make out with,” Carmilla huffed, narrowing her eyes at Laura.

Laura scoffed. “I did _not_ make out with her – oh my god – are you _jealous?_ ”

“What? No!” Carmilla defended. She _may_ have been a little jealous. “I just can’t help but notice you seem to have a _thing_ for felines.”

Laura’s jaw dropped. She gaped at the vampire. “Seriously?” Laura shook her head. “ _That’s_ what you’re going to focus on? She was going to eat us! I kissed her! It’s not like I got down on all fours and begged her to _mount_ me. For fuck’s sake Carmilla. I _kissed_ her – to save our lives, I might add.”

Carmilla slow-clapped. “Laura Hollis everyone – the _Savior of Silas_. What on earth are you going to do with all of this new-found worldly wisdom that comes from being so noble and enlightened?” She shook her head. Where was this coming from? She felt such hostility rising in her chest. It shouldn’t be directed at Laura – the girl didn’t deserve it. But she couldn’t stop the words from spilling out of her mouth. “You’re just fooling yourself, you know.”

Laura was genuinely hurt. “I’m sorry that _saving you_ involved getting up close and personal with a monster that very well could have _killed_ me! I’m sorry for being a realist.”

Carmilla scoffed. “A realist? Really?”

“It’s better than being a – ”

“You’re just lying to yourself about that.” Carmilla interrupted. “A what?” Carmilla growled lowly.

Laura pursed her lips. “Smug.”

“Hypocritical.”

“Superior.”

“Delusional.”

“Undead.”

Their lips met in a frenzy of motion. Hands were roaming over every piece of exposed flesh they could find. The kiss lingered for a few moments before Carmilla pulled back. Anger was _flooding_ her body. She couldn’t make heads or tails of it. “You were _trying_ to make me jealous, weren’t you?” Her hands tangled in Laura’s hair and yanked hard. Surprisingly enough, Laura let out a low moan. Carmilla quirked an eyebrow at the girl. “Seriously?”

She shoved the succubus hard against the stone wall – pressing herself against Laura’s back. The anger was still pulsing through her in waves. Logically, she knew she had nothing to be angry with Laura about, but it didn’t make the feeling go away. She ground her hips against the blonde’s ass forcefully enough to bruise Laura’s hipbones against the wall. 

She could smell the succubus’s arousal. It made her anger grow even stronger. “You’re not supposed to be _enjoying_ this, cutie,” she growled. Her hands slid up Laura’s back and she dragged her nails down painfully.

Laura hissed. Arousal flooded her already adrenalized blood. “Maybe you should stop _grinding_ against me then,” she growled. She pushed her hips back into Carmilla and heard the gasp of air from the vampire. “Plus, you seem to be doing a bit of enjoying yourself.” 

Carmilla sank her fangs into Laura’s shoulder. She pulled deeply from the vein beneath her lips. “God you taste so good when you’re pissed off.” She licked her lips – then the wound again. Her arms curled around Laura, fingers popping open the button of the succubus’s jeans – slipping inside.

Laura’s hips slammed forward against the vampire’s questing fingers. “Shut. Up,” she growled. She reached back and threaded her fingers in Carmilla’s hair, yanking harshly. She couldn’t control the anger inside of her. It was white-hot and consuming. She tried to fight against it. She _loved_ Carmilla. The vampire had done nothing to deserve her anger. Where was this coming from? “Why don’t you put that smart fucking mouth to better use,” she hissed, spinning around and pushing Carmilla to her knees. She pumped pure lust into the older girl and watched Carmilla’s eyes turn completely black.

Carmilla felt a heavy surge of arousal sweep through her body. All she could think about was Laura. The world didn’t exist outside of pleasing the creature in front of her. But it didn’t make the anger go away. If anything, it only intensified it. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you slip into a coma,” she growled. “At least then I won’t have to listen to your incessant rambling.”

Laura pushed her own pants until they were around her thighs. “All I’m hearing are empty promises that are backed by a whole lot of non-action.” She grabbed the vampire behind the head and pulled the girl forward. Carmilla’s face was pressed tightly against Laura’s waiting flesh. “Make good on those promises and maybe I won’t suck the life out of you.”

Carmilla laughed against Laura. She turned her head and sank her fangs into Laura’s thigh. She drank deeply again before pulling back. “I’m sorry, who was draining whom?”

Laura rolled her hips forward until she felt the vampire’s lips close around her clit. “I have no use for blood, you insolent little fiend. Take all you want, as long as it comes _along_ with _me_.” Her eyes fluttered shut as the vampire began to suck on her clit. Then shot open again when she felt a hot tongue slide inside of her. A very hot, very rough, very _long_ tongue. She looked down at the older girl in front of her. Carmilla’s eyes were mischievous.

As the vampire pulled her tongue from the girl she gave Laura a good look at the incredibly feline looking muscle. She winked at the succubus.

Laura’s thighs began to quiver as the rough tongue ran up and over her clit. “Oh fuck,” she gasped. A bit of anger receding. “I wanted you to do this before – oh god – before everything. I didn’t know if it was possible – fuck – for you to – to partially shift.”

Carmilla lapped away at Laura’s molten hot pussy. She pulled away briefly. “So instead you just accepted the whole cat?” 

Laura nodded. Her hips twitched forward again in an attempt to make the vampire continue. “Your panther – oh fuck – feeling – god – left out – oh god I’m so close – very possessive.” She felt herself start to come undone. “Oh god. I’m coming!”

Something about what Laura had said stirred something in Carmilla. Not an animal lust that she would have expected, but a deep affection for the girl. Laura had let herself experience something the girl was not altogether comfortable with, just so Carmilla’s animalistic side would be satisfied. She slowly brought the succubus down from her orgasm. She crawled to her feet and pulled the girl into a bruising kiss. “God I love you,” she whispered as they separated. She was in complete bliss. She felt the beginnings of her memories starting to reform at the edges of her consciousness – until she opened her eyes. What she saw behind Laura, was the most hideously terrifying creature she had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find us here:
> 
> HollsteinFF  
> @H0llst3inFF  
> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> BloodAndPaper  
> @CarmillasCape  
> http://yesthatcape.tumblr.com
> 
> Quote: Lord of the Flies - William Golding


	6. Heart of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And this also, has been one of the dark places of the earth."
> 
> Carmilla and Laura escape Arima with the aid of an unexpected ally. But out of the frying and and into the fire, as they are thrust into yet another shadow realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains absolutely no smut, but don't worry, the next chapter is all HollsteinFF and no plot whatsoever ;) Also it's coming very soon for your reading enjoyment.

Ell finally felt satisfied. The energy she had taken from Laura during their little _escapade_ was thundering through her system. She looked to the quivering man standing behind her. “Wilson,” she placed a gentle kiss to his lips and felt his body go slack. “You have no reason to fear me,” she purred. “All I ask from you is your love and undying devotion.”

The man nodded with blank eyes. “Anything my queen.”

Ell smiled. “Go round me up an army. Bring them to my lair. I will do the rest.”

Without another word, the man left the room.

Ell turned her focus back to Carmilla and gasped. _This_ wasn’t supposed to happen. She had purposefully led them _away_ from _her._ If she got involved everything would be ruined. She had to do something. She vanished – the lingering wisps of blue smoke the only thing she left in her wake.

* * *

Carmilla yanked away from Laura and pulled the girl behind her. She growled ferociously. The creature in front of her shifted. It was a writhing mass of snakes. Every kind of snake imaginable. All poisonous she would assume. Venom dripped onto the ground beneath the creature and singed the earth below. Nothing but a low hissing sound could be heard. Everything - Arima – was silent.

“Yooouu come into my lair and caussssssse havoc,” a voice emerged from the hissing. “Yoooouuu sssssslaughter my children and mock my home.” The snakes shifted until the creature seemed to reform.

Laura saw the torso of a beautiful woman from the waist up. She was flawless. Toned stomach, perky breasts, strong supple arms, a slender neck, and the face of a goddess. The only thing that deterred from her beauty was the pale green hue of her skin. “We didn’t – we didn’t mean to mock your home,” she said with all the boldness she could muster. “We were just trying to get out. Get back to _our_ home.”

The woman blinked. It was unsettling because her eyes blinked vertically, like those of a snake. Then she opened her mouth to speak and the girls were graced with the terrifying picture of the long needle-like fangs that _filled_ the creature’s mouth. A long, black forked tongue flickered out at them.

“Yooouuu will never go home,” the creature hissed.

More snakes shifted and Laura was able to make out more of the creature in front of her. Below the waist, the creature was nothing but a long, black mass of scaly muscle. Half-woman, half-snake. The snakes seemed to wrap around the creature like a cloak. It wasn’t until the woman turned slightly that Laura realized they were all extending from the creature's back – like tentacles. They moved when she moved. She felt the anger start to creep back into her system. “This is _you_ isn’t it? You’re making me feel so angry.”

The woman shook her head. “That issss not my doing. That issss sssomething elsse entirely.”

Laura nodded, fighting off the waves of anger. She glanced at her vampire. Carmilla had her eyes closed and she was breathing deeply through her nose – fighting off the anger as well, it would seem. “We really meant no harm to you,” Laura tried again. She was terrified. She had no clue who she was dealing with, but the woman had said _my_ home _,_ and _my_ children _,_ so she had a guess – and it was a horrifying guess. This was Echidna – the Mother of Monsters – in the flesh. “We – we were trapped here – by Lilith. She – she’s trying to kill me and take over the world.”

There was a loud hiss and a writhing of undulating snakes. “Lilith isssss bound to mortal blood and eternal sssslumber. I sssshould know; I provided the venom that put her to sssssleeep.”

Carmilla’s eyes shot open. “Wait, you gave Lilita the venom that bound Lilith?” In the last five minutes the potion had begun to wear off. Carmilla’s memories were still foggy, but they were there – within her grasp.

Echidna nodded and narrowed her eyes at the vampire. “I did, Child of Lilita,” she hissed. “Only one thing could have releassssed her.”

Carmilla nodded. “The bond. Her mate.”

Echidna nodded. She raised a surprisingly delicate eyebrow. “You?”

Carmilla nodded. “Unfortunately, I think so.” She shook her head. “I didn’t bond with Lilith though. I bonded with _Laura_.” She turned to face the succubus. Her eyes filled with love.

Echidna nodded again. “The vessssssssel,” she hissed. “I sssssseee it now.” She narrowed her eyes again. “Sssssssomething issss not right here.” She regarded Laura curiously. “Ssssshe sssshould not have ssssurvived the ssssevering of her sssssoul.”

Laura’s eyes turned downward. “I didn’t,” she whispered. “Carmilla gave me _her_ soul.”

Echidna’s eyes went wide. “Thissss isss highly implaussssible.” Her eyes turned toward Carmilla. “You sssshould not have a sssoul to give.” She flicked her tongue again. “How issss it that you have a sssssoul?”

Carmilla’s eyes cut to Laura quickly before glancing back and settling on the creature in front of her. “You know exactly how,” she said lowly.

A wide terrifying smile stretched across Echidna’s face. “You made a deal with the devil,” she hissed. “And what wasssss your wager?”

Carmilla frowned, but Laura would have eventually found out. “Every twenty years, I deliver five souls to him.” That was vague enough right?

Echidna smiled again. “Five ssssoulssss that ssshould not belong to him.”

Of course the creature would be specific. She glanced at Laura and saw the girl’s frown. Great. “I – I corrupt them until their souls are no longer fit to enter any other afterlife.” She stared at the ground.

Laura glanced up at Carmilla. The vampire looked defeated. Carmilla looked _guilty_. This huge part of her the vampire had kept hidden from Laura, even after they had formed their bond. How was she supposed to trust anything Carmilla said now?

Echidna hissed. “And why did you have ssssuch need for a sssoul?”

Carmilla shook her head. “A seer told me when I was a much younger version of myself, that my soul would someday right all of the wrongs in the world.” She exhaled. “I told her that she was wrong, that I didn’t have a soul.” She laughed humorlessly. “She told me that I should remedy that as soon as possible. I thought nothing of it for years, but as I – as I watched the world become more and more corrupt, I began to doubt my decision. So I – I went to the underworld and made a deal – with Hades.” She looked at Laura with pleading eyes – begging the girl to understand why she did it – but she could see it on Laura’s face. The succubus finally saw her as a monster, so she laid it all on the table – no sense hiding anything anymore. “My soul returned to me, in exchange for the souls of five pure girls every twenty years.”

Laura finally spoke. “Eighty-five girls were sent to _Hell_ because of you.” It wasn’t a question. It wasn’t spoken with any particular malice or distaste, but the comment was devoid of all emotion. She looked at Carmilla. “Were you – was that what you were going to do with me?”

Carmilla closed her eyes. “At first,” she admitted – barely above a whisper. “When I saw you in that strip club – all doe-eyes and innocence in that filthy place – I thought – too easy,” she rolled her eyes, looking back at Laura. “But then everything about you was so _kind_ and _good_ and I – I couldn’t help but fall in love with you.”

Laura shook her head. It was almost comical. Everything had seemed so perfect. Of course there was something that would ruin everything. “So who took my place?”

Carmilla shook her head. “No one. I haven’t touched anyone since you.”

Echidna hissed. “Sssso you reneggged.”

Carmilla shook her head. “No I – I mean I was going to, before – before I gave it to Laura – I was going to back out – I was going to let him have it back – I knew Laura wouldn’t approve. I knew she would hate me if she knew. I couldn’t stand that. But now I – I still have three months!”

Laura balked. “You still plan on sending innocent souls to _Hell_?”

Carmilla looked at the girl as if she’d grown an extra head. “Laura if I _don’t_ then that soul inside of you will go to the underworld.”

Laura laughed humorlessly. “Taking me with it, I presume?”

Carmilla nodded.

“Perfect,” she growled. “It’s what you wanted in the first place isn’t it? My soul? Funny how the things we try so hard to keep from happening always seem to happen in the end anyway.”

Carmilla shook her head furiously. “I won’t let that happen Laura.”

Laura laughed again. “Yes Carmilla. You will. You’re not going to send five more innocent people to Hell just to keep me alive.” She turned toward Echidna again. "The venom. We can end this now. Just – just do it.”

The creature cocked her head to the side. She narrowed her eyes. “Martyrdom isssss not sssuch the gift it would ssseem if nothing comesss from itsss sssacrificessss.”

Laura looked at the creature curiously. “What do you mean?”

“The sssoul that isss inssside of you hasss not yet sserved itsss purpossse.” Echidna hissed. “To sssend it back now would not be doing any favorssss.” Her eyes darted to something in the distance. “You mussst go now.” She lifted one hideously clawed hand and pointed to a winding road that led up a very precarious looking cliff. “The exxxit.”

Carmilla looked around. A low growling sound seemed to emanate from everywhere. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Echidna blinked. “I control my children here,” she hissed. “But my children are not the only onessss here.” She looked into the distance. “Go. Now.”

Carmilla grabbed Laura’s hand and began dragging the succubus in the direction Echidna had pointed. “Laura we have to go.”

The succubus followed for a few steps before stopping. “Wait. What is it? Why are we running?”

Carmilla picked up Laura and threw the girl over her shoulder. “We are running because there is something here that not even the Mother of Monsters can control,” she growled.

They had just reached the door to exit the shadow realm when the first black-skinned, bat-winged creature dropped from the sky with a terrifying shriek.

Two more dropped beside the first.

Laura sucked in breath, her anger with Carmilla quickly vanishing as she took in the creatures before her. They were emaciated women with coal-black skin that seemed to stretch awkwardly over their bones. Huge leathery bat-like wings sprouted from their backs. Their hair was a writhing mass of venomous snakes and they had snouts like dogs. Their eyes were bloodshot and poison dripped from their fangs. Each carried a large brass-studded scourge.

“Insolent…” the first spoke.

“Children…” the second cut in.

“Must…” the third continued.

“Pay…” the first took over again.

They spoke with a fluidity that led Laura to believe this is how they normally communicated. It was confusing and made her uneasy.

“No one…”

“Leaves…”

“Arima…”

“Alive…”

Carmilla sat Laura down and dropped into a crouch, ready to pounce.

“You…”

“Killed…”

“Your…”

“Own…”

“Mother…”

The monsters broke into a fit of raucous laughter.

“You…”

“Were…”

“Responsible…”

“For…”

“Her…”

“Death…”

Carmilla shook her head. “I never…”

“Not…”

“You…”

“Vampire…”

They all pointed to Laura in unison.

“You,” the three screeched.

Tears sprang to Laura’s eyes. “No I – I didn’t know! I didn’t – I didn’t mean to!”

Carmilla regarded the girl curiously before wrapping Laura up in her arms. “Don’t listen to them Laura. They will try to trick you into believing that you don’t deserve to live.” She growled at the monsters, covering Laura’s ears with her hands. “Get back demon-spawn!”

Furies. Of course it had to be furies. She couldn’t fight them off _and_ keep Laura from listening to their lies and accusations. She forced Laura to look at her. “Laura, baby, listen to me.”

Laura nodded.

“I need to you to keep your ears covered. No matter what happens. Don’t listen to anything they say. Don’t uncover your ears for _anything_. Do you understand me?”

Laura nodded again, replacing Carmilla’s hands with her own. Her eyes were wide and terrified. She searched the vampire’s face for some semblance of what the girl’s plan might be. She found nothing. Carmilla didn’t _have_ a plan. She was still a little angry with the vampire for withholding vital information from her, but Carmilla had been ready to _stop._ To just give her _soul_ back to the underworld in order to keep Laura. Even if she was disappointed in the vampire’s decisions, she still loved the girl fiercely. She couldn’t just let Carmilla run head-long into her own death without a plan. She shook her head and almost removed her hands to grab at the vampire.

Carmilla rounded on Laura. “Don’t!” she growled. “Don’t move! Don’t remove your hands. No matter what. Laura please! Promise me you'll stay put!”

Laura was halted by the sheer vulnerability in Carmilla’s voice. The vampire was desperate. She was desperate to keep Laura alive. The love inside of her swelled until it was all she could feel. She nodded again and settled back. She watched as Carmilla approached the monsters.

Carmilla looked at each of the furies. They all looked strikingly similar, but as she studied them, she began to notice their differences. The one in the middle had deep red irises. The one on the left – the one who had begun the accusation that Laura had killed her mother – had pitch black eyes. The one to the right had deep green eyes. Carmilla regarded the middle sister. “Alecto,” she said lowly.

The woman’s eyes flared bright red.

“How…”

“Dare…”

“You…”

“Address…”

“Me!”

“The devastation you have caused out of anger and hatred of your own kind is an atrocity that must be atoned for,” they continued to pass the words to each other like water. Alecto raised her scourge and brought it down hard across Carmilla’s face.

The vampire felt a surge of anger swell inside of her. She could feel the blood running down her neck, but she barely even blinked. The anger continued to build and build until it was almost uncontrollable. She glanced at Laura. The girl looked as if she were about to lunge. She subtly shook her head. She studied Laura’s beautiful face and felt the anger receding. She turned to the woman on the left. “Tisiphone,” she said casually.

The dark-eyed fury narrowed her gaze.

“You…”

“Have…”

“Murdered…”

“Countless…”

“Innocents…”

“You have been the sole cause of death for two thousand, three hundred and eight innocent people,” they went on.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “They were hardly innocent. Murderers. Thieves. Rapists. I chose my meals carefully.”

Tisiphone cocked her head to the side.

“Later…”

“In…”

“Life…”

“But your blood-rage rebellion against your Mother when you were a newborn. There was no scrutiny during this time. Women. Children. All have fallen prey to you,” they continued.

Carmilla sucked in breath, releasing it slowly. She wouldn’t let them get to her. She felt the guilt of hundreds of years weigh on her chest. It would be so easy to just give in right now. Let everything finally slip away. She looked at Laura once more. She shook her head. She would atone for her sins, but they would not be the executioners. “That may be true, but if you put a gun in a child’s hand without teaching him how to use it, can he really be held responsible for any deaths he may cause?”

Tisiphone narrowed her eyes.

“Murder…”

“Is…”

“Murder…” She raised her scourge and brought it down hard across the vampire’s side.

Carmilla could feel the arms of the scourge wrapping around and cutting into the flesh of her back. She could feel the blood flowing.

Laura watched in horrified silence as the monsters whipped their scourges across Carmilla. At first she almost ran after the vampire, but she had promised Carmilla. The vampire had been desperate that she stay put and plug her ears. She sat there with tears in her eyes watching the scene unfold. She couldn’t hear what was being said, but Carmilla’s face was deathly calm. Almost emotionless.

Carmilla turned to the last sister. “Megaera.”

The fury’s green eyes flared violently. She smirked. Her eyes darted to Laura. “She…”

“Kissed…”

“The…”

“Sphinx…”

“She enjoyed it. She wanted more. She is lustful and uncontrolled. She will never be sated by you. She will stray. She _has_ already strayed,” the furies went on.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “The kiss of death, to save my life. Hardly considered cheating.” Even as she said the words, she felt jealousy flare to life inside of her. The Sphinx was so _like_ her. Her feline features. Her monstrous background. She _did_ resent Laura for kissing her. It _had_ made her jealous. She shut her eyes tightly. “Laura loves me.”

Megaera smirked.

“She..”

“Kissed…”

“The…”

“Amazon…”

“Before your body was even cold. Before she even started to search for you. She betrayed you. Like they _all_ betrayed you. She is no different. She cannot control her nature. She _will_ stray again.”

Carmilla’s eyebrows furrowed. The amazon? Laura kissed Danny? She turned to look at Laura. Her eyes narrowed. Was it true?

Laura regarded Carmilla’s curious stare. The vampire looked _hurt_. She looked tormented. She still couldn’t hear what was being said, but she shook her head as if to tell the vampire whatever it was – it wasn’t true.

Carmilla nodded. Lies. Of course it was lies. Laura would never betray her. She turned back to the furies. “Your lies will get you nowhere with me.” She smiled. “Regret is your fuel. And I regret _nothing_.” She crouched and shifted into panther form. She lunged at the first fury. Megaera – _she_ had done the most damage. Her jaws closed around the furies feeble throat and she crushed it. She turned to the other two – leaving the first gasping for breath on the ground. She swiped at Alecto, her sharp claws shredding the wings of the fury. Alecto screeched. Carmilla lunged forward, knocking the fury back into a pile on top of her sister. She spun around to face Tisiphone.

The fury regarded her with wide eyes. No one should be able to resist their persuasions. She tried to peer into the vampire’s soul to find the guilt she knew was there. She found nothing.

Carmilla shifted back into human form. She smirked. “Yeah I seem to have misplaced that pesky soul.” She bared her fangs and the fury flinched.

Tisiphone regarded her sisters before turning back to the vampire. She glanced at Laura.

“This…”

“Is…”

“Not…”

“Over…

“Vampire…”

She pointed at Laura. “She will pay for her crimes _and_ yours,” they promised. She lunged after Carmilla.

Carmilla shook her head. “Not today.” She ran and gathered Laura into her arms before bolting to the door. She opened it and stepped outside into the darkened courtyard of Notre Dame.

* * *

Ell waited just outside the door to Arima. When the two stepped through, she immediately sprayed them with the potion.

Laura blinked at the gorgeous woman in front of her. She was standing much too close, but it was hard to be uncomfortable about that with the way the woman was looking at her. “Oh,” she gasped. “Hello.”

Ell surged forward and pressed her lips against Laura’s. The succubus slumped to the ground – unconscious.

She turned to the vampire, doing the same. She grabbed each of their hands and vanished. When she reappeared she was standing in a field of giant stone heads. She lifted a hand and a door appeared. She pushed the two into the shadow realm and whispered her instructions. “You seem to enjoy role-play so much, keep yourselves busy for awhile. Preparations must be made, and I can’t be bothered by your persistence.”

* * *

Laura woke to the light coming through her bedroom window at an odd angle. Her eyes shot open. She was late for school – again. She groaned – rolling over and out of bed. She threw on clothes and grabbed her backpack. She called out a quick goodbye to her father on her way out, jumped on her bike, and pedaled away. When she got to the school she was out of breath and ten minutes late. Miss Karnstein was going to _kill_ her.

* * *

Back in the courtyard of Notre Dame, what each of them had failed to see, was the twitching tip of a serpent-like head caught in the tiniest crack, of the open door…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HollsteinFF  
> @H0llst3inFF  
> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> BloodAndPaper  
> @CarmillasCape  
> http://yesthatcape.tumblr.com
> 
> Quote: Heart of Darkness - Joseph Conrad


	7. The Marriage of Heaven and Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Those who restrain desire do so because theirs is weak enough to be restrained."
> 
> After having their memories wiped clean - again - Laura and Carmilla are thrust into yet another shadow realm where the game of role-play becomes something else entirely. Even in the fog of oblivion their desire for each other overwhelms them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut. No real plot at all. Just taking role-playing to the next level. Ell fights dirty.
> 
> This chapter contains scenes that could be considered abuse of authority and slight dub con (if you squint).
> 
> NSFW
> 
> You can skip this chapter entirely if you are bothered at all by the idea of a teacher using education to seduce a student into learning about desires and how to cope with them.

Carmilla Karnstein woke from a most unusual dream. She could still see the woman’s glowing blue eyes. She could still hear the words that were whispered into her ear. _She is yours. Use her as you see fit. Insolent children must be taught a lesson sometimes._

Carmilla knew exactly whom the woman was talking about. She immediately felt guilty for thinking that way about one of her students. Laura Hollis. The girl was far from insolent. Laura Hollis was the perfect student – a little _too_ perfect sometimes. Aside from her knack for being tardy, Laura was a rare gift for a teacher these days. She was intelligent. She put forth the effort. Her work was always impeccable. The girl never caused any problems.

So why were her dreams telling her to punish Laura? She shivered. She knew _exactly_ why her dreams were telling her that. Because _she_ was the one who needed to be punished. _Because_ of Laura Hollis. A teacher should never view a student the way that Carmilla viewed Laura. Those thoughts should never cross her mind. She subconsciously blamed Laura for her own flaws, and her dreams were now telling her to take it out on the girl.

She shook her head. She was angry with Laura for making her feel this way. Briefly, she thought about what it would be like to punish the girl. She closed her eyes to the white-hot surge of arousal that flooded her system at the thought. Cold shower. Definitely needed a cold shower.

* * *

Laura opened the door to her English Literature class and quietly closed it behind her. She started to make her way to her desk when the woman at the front of the classroom cleared her throat. “So nice of you to join us Miss Hollis. You’re only twenty minutes late this time.”

She turned to look at Miss Karnstein sheepishly. “I’m sorry Professor, I – my alarm didn’t go off.”

Carmilla sighed. “Miss Hollis this is the forth time this semester that you’ve shown up late for my class.” She shook her head. “Please see me after class has ended.”

Laura nodded before making her way to her seat. She hated letting Miss Karnstein down. The woman was her favorite teacher. And it wasn’t even because the professor was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen in her life either. It was because she could see how passionate Miss Karnstein was about teaching. The woman really loved what she did, and she passed that love onto her students. Professor Karnstein made learning fun. She made class enjoyable with new methods of teaching and field trips and lots and lots of humor. Sure, it helped that the woman was beautiful. That Laura could get lost in her eyes while Miss Karnstein talked about _anything._ That Laura could focus on Miss Karnstein’s lips as the woman formed words. That Laura could get lost in those lips and completely forget where she was.

“Now where was I?” Carmilla asked herself. “Ah yes, Adrienne Rich.” She held the book up, scanning the page before setting it on her desk. She had this poem memorized, of course. “Whatever happens with us, your body will haunt mine – tender, delicate, your lovemaking, like the half-curled frond of the fiddlehead fern in forests just washed by the sun. Your traveled, generous thighs between which my whole face has come and come – the innocence and wisdom of the place my tongue has found there.”

Laura’s eyes shot open wide. Did she just? Was that just? Did she just hear that correctly?

“Miss Hollis? Is something wrong?” The girl’s face was bright red and Carmilla couldn’t help but tease her favorite student.

Laura shook her head quickly. “No – no ma’am. Nothing’s wrong,” she squeaked.

Carmilla raised a delicate eyebrow. “Do you think my choice of poem is too provocative for this class, Miss Hollis?”

Laura bit her lip. “No ma’am. I just – is it hot in here? It feels a little hot in here to me.”

Carmilla looked around. Most of the students hadn’t even bothered to take off their jackets. She pursed her lips. “Shall I continue?”

Laura nodded.

“The live, insatiate dance of your nipples in my mouth – your touch on me, firm, protective, searching me out.” She glanced up at Laura, eyes lingering as she read on. “Your strong tongue and slender fingers reaching where I have been waiting years for you in my rose-wet cave.”

Laura swallowed, choked on her own tongue, and started coughing.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow before kneeling beside the girl and rubbing her back softly. “Miss Hollis, are you sure you’re alright? Do you need to see the nurse?”

Laura sputtered. “Nope! Perfectly fine. I just choked on your tongue.” Her eyes went wide. “MY tongue. I choked on my tongue. Oh god.” She shook her head, dropping it down on the desk in front of her.

Carmilla smirked to herself. She patted the girl’s back softly again as Laura took deep breaths. The girl’s face was on fire. She took pity on Laura. “The assignment for tonight is to write one thousand words about how the poetry makes you feel. You can choose any of the four poems we reviewed today. Keep it PG kids. I don’t want to read your dirty fantasies.” She winked at the class. “Now get out of here and enjoy the fifteen minutes of free time.” She watched the students file out of the classroom before glancing back at Laura.

She leaned back against her desk. “Miss Hollis?”

Laura didn’t lift her face from her desk.

Carmilla walked over and knelt in front of the girl’s desk. She placed a cool hand on Laura’s knee. “Laura,” she purred.

Laura lifted her face slightly, enough to look up at her teacher through her eyelashes. “I’m so embarrassed.” Her head dropped back to her desk with a thud.

Carmilla smiled softly. “Laura there’s no reason to be embarrassed. It was just a slip of the tongue.” She smirked.

Laura groaned.

Carmilla squeezed the girl’s knee softly. “Seriously Laura. It’s just poetry. There’s no need to get embarrassed because of it. It’s just words on paper.”

Laura sat up this time. “But it’s about _stuff_ ,” she squeaked. “And when I think about _that_ it makes me feel all warm and flushed. And I can’t think straight. It’s like I can’t control my thoughts or my body.” She blushed again at her own admission.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow, an idea forming in her head. Her dream from last night roaring back to life. _She is yours._ “Laura is everything alright at home? You’re such a good student. I just – I can’t for the life of me figure out why you can’t show up on time.” She shook her head. “I don’t want to punish you. You’re such a good girl, but you’re not leaving me much of a choice.”

Laura frowned. “I’m sorry Professor. I don’t know what to say. I love your class – it’s just – I have trouble sleeping, and then when I finally sleep – I have trouble waking up.”

Carmilla sighed. “Why do you have such trouble sleeping Laura? Nightmares?”

Laura blushed. “I wish it was nightmares. I could deal with those.” She shook her head. “I have dreams about _that_ and I wake up all warm and flushed and I – I can’t go back to sleep. I just lie there all hot and kick the sheets off until the sweat cools on my skin and my breathing calms. Then I wake up exhausted.”

Carmilla had the grace to blush. Laura Hollis – her favorite student – the object of many of her _own_ over-heated dreams – was talking about her sexual frustration. What made it all worse, was the way Laura was speaking made it sound like the girl didn’t even really _know_ what she was describing. She narrowed her eyes. “Laura has your father had _the talk_ with you?”

Laura blinked. “What talk?”

Carmilla frowned. “The talk about sex.”

Laura’s face went pale. “Um yes. If I let a boy touch me between my legs I will get sick. If I touch myself there, then my hands will fall off. And if a stranger ever touches me there I should tell him right away.”

Carmilla frowned again. “Wait. _That’s_ what he told you? That’s the talk he gave you? That’s it?”

Laura nodded. “So you see? I can’t sleep because I’m bad. It’s my punishment. For feeling things _there._ For thinking about _stuff_. I’m being punished. Because I’m bad.”

Carmilla’s eyes were filled with understanding. “Laura. You are _not_ bad. You’re not being punished, sweetheart. Your father is very misguided. Feeling things like that is a natural way of life. Everyone feels it. It doesn’t make you sick. Your hands aren't going to fall off. You’re not being punished. You can’t sleep because your hormones are driving you crazy, I’d imagine.”

Laura frowned. “My hormones?”

Carmilla nodded. “Oh for god’s sake. You’re eighteen! This is preposterous. Did your father forbid you to take Health class?”

Laura nodded.

Carmilla shook her head. “Of course he did. Hormones. The chemicals in your body that make you feel _stuff_ as you put it.” She shook her head. “It’s normal.”

“Look, I’m going to read you the other three poems you missed. Then I want you to pick one, go home and reread it, and then write about how it makes you feel. Maybe writing it down will help you.”

Laura looked up with uncertainty. “Okay?”

Carmilla picked up one of the books off of her desk and began to read. She watched as Laura’s face grew more and more pink as she continued to read. “I saved the best for last,” she winked at Laura. “Gillian Hanscombe’s Sybil.” She began reading and carefully watched Laura. “Women with shining skin. Women with lusts. Women who know flesh from grass. I shall sit on a mountain. I shall speak when I am asked. I shall be to my lover a pillar of salt. A pillar of fire. We’ll make love in the open, sharing the cypresses, staining the bracken. We’ll sin, even.”

She continued to read as she watched Laura’s chest rise and fall swiftly. Laura’s eyes were wide, her face flushed. Her lips were parted, and she stared. She stared at Carmilla’s lips as she read. Carmilla’s lips curled up at the corners as she read. The last lines, she stared into the girl’s eyes. Her voice dropped an octave and she purred. “For the heat of her thighs, I cast oceans aside. For the presence of her breasts, I forsake cities. For the glide of her tongue, I undo dynasties. Even so, I sit contented.”

Laura let out a shaky breath. What just happened? She stared at her professor.

“How do you feel, Laura?” Carmilla purred.

“Warm,” Laura whispered. “Hot, even. Like my skin is burning. But not enough to hurt. Tight. Everything feels tight. And it aches.”

“Where does it ache?”

Laura’s eyes turned downward. She bit her lip. “In between.” She shifted her thighs. The movement making her very aware of her professor’s hand still resting against her leg.

Carmilla looked down at her hand. She trailed her fingers up Laura’s thigh. “In between here?”

Laura’s eyes fluttered shut. “Yes,” she breathed.

“I see,” Carmilla purred. “Well let’s say your arm was aching. What would you do to make it better?”

Laura’s brows furrowed. “I would rub it until the ache went away.”

Carmilla raised a brow.

Laura’s face flushed. “I can’t do _that_ ,” she squeaked.

“Why not?” Carmilla questioned.

Laura sighed. “Because I’m not supposed to touch _there._ ”

Carmilla sighed again. “Okay, so you’re not suppose to let boys touch you there, you’re not supposed to let strangers touch you there, and you’re not supposed to touch yourself there.” She pursed her lips. “What did your father tell you about letting a woman touch you there?”

The ache intensified ten times. Laura whimpered. “He didn’t – he didn’t say anything about that.” She frowned.

Carmilla hummed. “So it’s safe to say, that a woman could touch you there – as long as she wasn’t a stranger – and it would be okay?”

Laura frowned again. “I – guess?” She shook her head, confused.

Carmilla nodded. “I want you to go home and reread the poem. Write about how it makes you feel. Then I want you to picture a woman – a beautiful woman beside you. Picture her reaching out and rubbing the ache away." She slid her hand up Laura’s thigh – so close, but not touching. “Picture her making this ache go away. Write about how she makes you feel. Then bring your assignment in tomorrow and we will discuss it. Okay?”

Laura nodded.

* * *

“Okay what about this,” LaFontaine was running their fingers through their hair, trying _not_ to pull it out. “It’s a food chain. The bird eats the bug. The fish eats the bird. Then the weird steaming triangle thing eats the fish?”

Perry raised an eyebrow. “What kind of fish eats birds?”

LaFontaine frowned. “Sharks?”

Perry flopped down on the ground and rested her chin on her knees. “We are getting absolutely nowhere.” She shook her head. “Even if it _was_ a food chain, what does it mean? And what is the weird steaming triangle?”

LaFontaine sat beside the girl. “I don’t know Perr, but we have to keep working. There has _got_ to be a way out of here, and I’m positive it has something to do with these stones.”

Perry sighed. “I think we need to just take a break. We need to focus on something else and come back to this. We’re missing something obvious, but, we’re not going to see it like this.”

LaF shrugged. “What do you want to do?”

Perry smiled. “Tell me what you’ve been up to all these years?”

LaF smiled. “Making break-throughs in science. After Paris, I went to England. I had many apprentices and helped to found some of the research facilities we know today. I went off the grid for a couple of decades and checked into a Chinese monastery where I took a vow of silence and did not speak for twenty-two years. I had to leave when my lack of aging started to strike suspicion. Then I moved to the Americas shortly after the revolution and began to found universities. I taught many students the art of physics and biology, but of course, chemistry was always my passion.”

Perry smiled. “I’ve missed you so.” She placed a gentle kiss to her lover’s lips.

LaFontaine put their arm around the girl and pulled her close. “As I have missed you, my love.” They kissed the top of Perry’s head. “Your eyes are like two oceans that I get lost in every time you look my way. Your hair is like the fires of the sun. Your skin, flawless marble of the earth. Your voice like a warm summer breeze.”

Perry pulled away suddenly.

LaFontaine look startled. “Have I said something to offend you?”

Perry smiled. “You really are my little genius. Even when you’re not trying to be.”

LaF smiled – more of a grimace. “Um thanks?”

“That’s it!” Perry laughed. “You’ve figured it out!”

LaF shook their head. “Figured what out? Exactly?”

Perry stood and pointed to the stones in turn. “The birds – Air. The bugs – Earth. The fish – Water. The triangle – Fire.” She spun around. “Earth, air, fire, and water. The four pillars of magic.”

LaF raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure I’m following you Perr.”

Perry traced her finger around the carving of the bird. “Noscere. To know. It’s associated with Air because air is associated with beta consciousness. Knowing facts. Intellectual knowledge. It should always face East.” She twisted the obelisk until it was facing to the right.

She moved onto the next. “Velle. To will. Alpha consciousness. Fire because it stems from the desire to make change. It should always face South.” She twisted it until it was facing south.

“Adere. To dare,” she continued. “Theta consciousness. The stage in learning where you have to dare to do something with what you’ve learned. Associated with water because water is fluid. It is always moving forward. It should always be facing West.” She twisted it until it was facing to the left side of the room.

She walked to the last obelisk. “Finally, Tacere. To keep silent. Detla consciousness or deep trance. It’s about knowing that sometimes what you’ve learned should be kept to yourself. Not everything is meant to be shared. The earth has more secrets than it has known facts. Some knowledge is personal. It should always face North.” She turned the final obelisk to face North. There was a clicking sound, but otherwise, nothing happened.

LaFontaine shrugged. “It _sounded_ good at least. Ten points for presentation.”

Perry smirked. “It’s a pyramid LaFontaine, not a square.” She stood in the middle of the obelisks with her palms turned upwards. “Ire. To go. Associated with the Spirit – and _open doors_.” The moment she spoke the word a door began to manifest in front of her. She winked at LaFontaine’s open mouth. She took their hand and pulled them through the door.

* * *

Laura was early for Carmilla’s class the next day. The vampire watched the girl walk in and sit down without a word. She watched as Laura took out her notebook and a pencil. She watched as the girl pulled the texts from her backpack and opened them to the day’s assignments. Laura wouldn’t meet her eyes. Carmilla sighed. “Miss Hollis?”

Laura slowly looked up. She felt the heat of her blush as she met Miss Karnstein’s eyes. “Miss Karnstein,” she said softly.

Carmilla smiled. “You’re fifteen minutes early.”

Laura frowned. “Am I going to be punished for that as well?” she asked simply.

Carmilla almost laughed. Laura wasn’t being sarcastic. It was an honest question. “No, Miss Hollis. You’ll never be punished for being early.” She chuckled. “Though, might I ask _why_ you are so early this morning?”

Laura shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep at all last night. So I figured I would just get up and start my day.”

Carmilla nodded. “Would you like to discuss your assignment while we have time?”

Laura blushed darker and her eyes darted to the door. “I think I’d prefer to do it _after_.”

The girl was clearly worried that someone might walk in and overhear their discussion. Carmilla was left with an overwhelming curiosity as to what the student had written about that would leave her blushing and paranoid of interruptions. She couldn’t wait to read Laura’s paper. “During your free period? You’d prefer to stay and discuss school work during your free period, just so we’re clear.”

Laura nodded. “Is that okay? I don’t want to intrude…”

Carmilla smiled. “It’s perfectly fine Miss Hollis. I’m always willing to volunteer my time for the sake of learning.” She stared into Laura’s eyes, voice dropping an octave. “But I hope you put in the _effort_ last night. I’d hate to think that you’re assignment was lacking in its – climax.”

Laura’s eyes were wide. The way Miss Karnstein was speaking made it seem like they were talking about something much different than her essay. She swallowed hard. “I um – I’m pretty sure I got the clim – uh – conclusion correct,” she stuttered.

Carmilla took in Laura’s actions. Her rapid breathing. Her fumbling speech. Her pink cheeks. “Brilliant. I would hate to see all of that effort put forth only to find that you didn’t _come_ – up with anything conclusive.”

Laura’s eyes were drilling holes into her desk. Miss Karnstein’s words were logical. It was _her_ brain that was twisting them into something they weren’t. It _had_ to be. Because if not – that would be wildly inappropriate. “I have all the parts,” she whispered.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure you do,” she mused.

Laura continued as if she hadn’t been interrupted. “The introduction, the – the b-body, and the conclusion.”

“Ah yes,” Carmilla purred. “And how long was your introduction? Some people like it quick and to the point, needing to reach the conclusion as fast as possible. Others like to draw it out, almost teasing the reader. What kind of _author_ are you Miss Hollis?”

Laura let out a deep breath. “Um, it’s the standard five sentences. A brief summary of what I’m going to discuss.”

Carmilla hummed. “And how about your body Laura? How is your body shaped?”

Laura’s eyes finally darted up to take in her professor’s face. “Excuse me?”

Carmilla smiled. “The body of your paper Laura. Is it one long paragraph or did you break it into smaller ones?”

Laura shook her head. “Oh. Right. Um. It’s broken into three smaller paragraphs. Each discussing a separate thought.”

“That’s nice. Did you spend much time focusing on just your body?” Carmilla purred.

Laura’s brow furrowed. This was ridiculous. Miss Karnstein was literally asking her questions about her essay and she was starting to feel that warm, tingly feeling spreading in her stomach. There was something seriously wrong with her. “I – um – I spent enough time on it – I think?” She shook her head. “I got my point across.”

Carmilla nodded. “And what about your climax Laura? Was it long? Did it provide the release needed for closure?”

Laura’s jaw dropped. This wasn’t happening. Did Miss Karnstein _really_ not understand what she was saying? “I – it was – I mean.” She stood abruptly. “I have to…” she pointed at the door. “Pee.”

Carmilla raised a brow. “By all means, Miss Hollis.” She waved to the door.

Laura made her way toward the door – tripping over her own feet twice. She exited the classroom and leaned back against the door. What the hell just happened? At Miss Karnstein’s suggestion she had gone home last night and reread the poem. She had begun writing about how she was feeling, when she realized she didn’t really have all of the terminology she needed. So she had gone online and searched. She’d learned a _lot_. Miss Karnstein’s words just then were either carefully constructed double entendres or highly coincidental.

She chewed on her bottom lip. It was stupid right? Miss Karnstein couldn’t have been speaking to her like _that_ , right? That would have to mean that the woman was _interested_ in Laura – like _that_. And that was just preposterous. Right? Laura was nothing special. She was a naïve, provincial eighteen-year-old _child_ compared to Miss Karnstein – who was a beautiful, experienced _woman._ There was no way Laura was reading into this correctly. Everything Miss Karnstein had said followed the logical path of essay writing. There was an introduction. The length mattered to a certain extent, she was sure. It was completely a legitimate question to ask. There was a body. And sure, the shape of the body probably determined how easy to read the essay would be. One long paragraph is much more tedious to read than three shorter paragraphs. That was an appropriate question as well. And there was a climax – er – conclusion. Logically the length of that would matter too. And she could see where Miss Karnstein was coming from. A conclusion should give the reader some sort of closure.

Laura was definitely reading into things that weren’t there. She nodded to herself before heading to the bathroom. She still needed to splash cold water on her face. When she returned to the classroom, she was relieved to see that a few other students had shown up. She sat down at her desk and waited for the lesson to begin.

When class was over Carmilla stood and leaned on her desk. “Please drop your assignments in my basket on your way out. And remember, for tonight, one thousand words on how Walt Whitman has changed your life.” She chuckled. She sat back down, straightening the papers before a soft cough brought her eyes back to the front row. Laura. She’d almost forgotten. “Alright Miss Hollis.” She propped her feet up on her desk and crossed her arms. “Show me what you’ve got,” she purred.

Laura’s eyes went wide. “Um. My paper. You – uh – wanted to discuss it.” She stood and tried to hand in her paper, but Miss Karnstein made no move to accept it. Instead the woman pulled a chair around her desk and motioned for Laura to sit down. Laura sat slowly as if someone were going to yank the chair away before she could sit in it. Once she was settled, she tried to hand the woman her paper again.

Carmilla shook her head. “Read it to me.”

Laura blushed brilliantly. “Excuse me?”

Carmilla pulled her legs down and turned to face Laura, her elbows resting on her knees, her long, slender fingers steepled against her chin. “Read it to me,” she repeated simply.

Laura swallowed hard. She stared intensely at her professor, willing the woman to be joking. When Miss Karnstein raised an eyebrow, waiting, she cleared her throat. “Within the first few lines of Sybil, I felt the blood crawl into my cheeks. The pins and needles sensation of skin coming alive and heating. I don’t know why, in the solitude of my own bedroom, I should be embarrassed to read the words on the page, but every syllable wrapped around my tongue and left even my thoughts a stammering mess of broken sounds. I wanted to take this assignment seriously, so after every sentence, I closed my eyes and analyzed what my body was feeling. The hairs on my arms and the back of my neck rising to attention. The flush of warmth that seemed to pool in my stomach and spread outward. Words should not affect a girl so.”

She glanced up to her professor, gaging the woman’s face. Miss Karnstein seemed to sit with rapt attention. Hanging on the pause in her reading. So she felt compelled to continue. “The ache started low in my belly. Deep inside. A tightening of muscles. Constricting like a snake, coiling, ready to strike. The ache traveled downward, tightening everything in its path, until my knees were bending and my thighs were quivering under the strain of trying to keep them shut. It felt like the most natural thing in the world when I let my legs fall open, the relief causing a soft moan to escape my lips. The cold air from my open window did little to cool the heat emanating from between my thighs.”

“I continued to read paragraph after paragraph. Words that sparked. Words that caught fire. Words that scorched my skin. My blood turned to lava. My breath to steam. My flesh to ash.” She glanced back at her professor. Miss Karnstein looked flushed. Her normally pale skin was tinged pink at the tips of her ears and down her slender neck. Laura swallowed hard.

“By the time I had finished rereading the poem, I was sure that I would burn away into ashes. But then, she was beside me.” Laura licked her dry lips. “Dark hair, dark eyes, flawless alabaster skin.”

Carmilla raised a brow. She couldn’t help but notice that Laura’s mystery woman sounded awfully familiar. Her lips curled up in an almost unnoticeable smirk.

Laura continued without glancing up. “She whispered soothing words into my ear and her cool hands began to calm the fire of my flesh. She asked me where it hurt the most, so I canted my hips upward, admitting my sins. Then her cool hand was between the heat of my thighs, trying to sooth the ache. She rubbed slow circles, attempting to quell the flames, but harder she tried, the more intense the ache became, until it was so painful I had to curl into myself. When I opened my eyes again, she was gone.”

“Left in the solitude of my room, I finally understood. The ache doesn’t stem from a desire to be soothed, but from a desire to be understood. I am a stranger to my own body. Its functions are alien to me. We are not on a first name basis. It aches from loneliness, because I ignore its calls. The words on the page did not start a fire inside of me. The fire was always there, waiting for me to introduce myself.”

Laura sat silently, staring at the paper in her hand. She didn’t dare meet Miss Karnstein’s eyes. The cool hand that cupped her chin felt like ice against her heated flesh. Her face was turned upward, but she kept her eyes stubbornly trained down.

“Did you introduce yourself, Laura?” Carmilla purred.

Laura finally met Carmilla’s eyes. “No,” she whispered. “I – I can’t. What if he’s right?”

Carmilla sighed. “What do you _need_ Laura? I want so badly to help you. I just. I don’t know what you _need_.” She shook her head. “I’m trying to introduce you to your body, but I can’t help you if you ignore its cries.” She placed a cool hand on Laura’s knee.

Laura’s eyes fluttered closed at the contact. “I need the ache to go away.”

Carmilla squeezed Laura’s bare knee. “But you won’t do anything to sooth it.”

Laura groaned. “I _can’t_. Don’t you understand that I can’t? I need – I need a woman to – he never said anything about a woman.”

Carmilla looked up – eyes heavy and hooded with the tension in the room. “Dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin?”

Laura blushed. “I didn’t – I didn’t mean for it to be you. It just – kind of – happened. In my head.”

Carmilla smiled. “It’s okay Laura. I am a woman, who is not a stranger. Plus, I gave you the assignment. It’s only logical that I would be the one your brain conjured up to help.” She trailed her hand higher up Laura’s thigh. “The question is,” she paused, dipping her fingers to the inside of the girl’s thigh. “Do you want me to help?”

Laura’s brows furrowed. “I – I don’t – I don’t know.” She shook her head. This seemed extremely inappropriate. But Miss Karnstein was offering to make the ache go away. Her beautiful teacher – whose lips she’d often pictured devouring her own – was offering to sooth the pain. How could she refuse? She nodded slightly – eyes wide in waiting.

Carmilla placed her left hand on Laura’s other thigh. She began to spread the girl’s legs slowly. The further apart they went, the higher the girl’s skirt rode on her thighs, until it was bunched around her waist and Carmilla was looking at a simple white pair of cotton panties – that were so completely soaked they were see-through. Carmilla licked her lips and moaned at the sight. She glanced up at the girl. “Laura, I want you to tell me, if at any time you want me to stop. If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Okay?”

Laura nodded. “Okay,” she whispered.

Carmilla nodded. “I’m going to touch you now. Okay?” She looked down at the girl. “I’m going to touch you _there_.”

Laura swallowed hard. “Okay.”

Carmilla reached forward and cupped the girl. Laura’s breath hitched and her eyes fluttered shut.

“Oh,” she breathed.

“Laura,” Carmilla purred. “Open your eyes. I want you to look at me.”

Laura opened her eyes and stared at her professor. The ache intensified.

“Look at my hand Laura.” She watched as the girl’s eyes dropped down to where their bodies connected. “This is your introduction.” She began to rub the girl through her panties. The softest moans reaching her ears. A gentle caress of sound. Silk brushed against nerve endings. Laura’s hips were lightly rocking against her hand, most likely unconsciously. “Feel how your body reacts. This is what it’s been asking you for.”

Laura met her professor’s eyes and nodded. The ache intensified even stronger until it was almost a burn. Her brows furrowed. “It’s not – it’s not working. It’s just getting worse. It burns. It’s a burning, needy feeling. I can’t.” She choked out a sob.

Carmilla continued to rub softly at the girl. “When you burn your hand on the stove, does rubbing make the sting go away?”

Laura frowned. “No. It makes it worse.”

Carmilla raised a brow. “So what do you do when it burns?”

Laura thought for a second. “Blow on it. Try to cool it down.”

Carmilla tilted her head to the side. She looked up at Laura through her lashes. She slowly trailed one finger along the seam of Laura’s panties, slipping just under the elastic and tugging the fabric to the side.

Laura gasped. Her eyes darted down to where her teacher had exposed her. She watched in shock and awe as Carmilla leaned forward and blew a stream of cold air against her heated flesh. Her hips jerked forward. “Oh god,” she gasped. Her eyes were wide as she stared down at herself. At Miss Karnstein’s face just inches from her. The woman’s lips puckered and pouting. The steady flow of cool air against her. It was almost too much. “I don’t – I can’t – oh god – it’s just getting _worse!_ ”

Carmilla pulled away from the girl, letting her panties fall back into place. “And when rubbing doesn’t sooth the ache or blowing doesn’t cool the burn, what do you do to make it better?”

Laura frowned. “I – my dad would always just kiss it better.”

Carmilla raised a brow – a smirk tugging at her lips.

Laura gawked. “You can’t honestly be suggesting that I ask my father to – to…”

Carmilla frowned. “Of course not!”

Laura shook her head. “Then what?”

Carmilla grabbed the hem of Laura’s panties and began to slowly drag them down the girl’s thighs.

Laura lifted her hips out of instinct alone. When she was completely bare, she stared at her professor in shock. “I don’t understand.”

Carmilla licked her lips and leaned forward.

Laura’s eyes went even wider. “Oh. OH. Oh no. You can’t!” She slammed her thighs together.

Carmilla’s brow furrowed. “Why not?”

Laura looked at the woman as if she had two heads. “It’s _dirty_ ,” whispered.

Carmilla eased Laura’s legs apart again. She leaned in and trailed the tip of her nose against the fleshy outer lip of Laura’s sex. “It doesn’t _smell_ dirty,” she whispered. “You smell sweet. Like jasmine.”

Laura blushed and looked away. “That’s my soap.”

Carmilla smiled. “I think that’s just _you_.”

Laura bit her lip, her brow furrowed in deep thought. “Do you think it will work?”

Carmilla smiled again. “Oh I _know_ it will work. The question is, do you _want_ me to?”

Laura continued to chew her lip as she thought about what her professor was offering her. She slowly nodded. “Yes.”

Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt Carmilla’s cool lips press against her heated skin. Then they shot open again when her teacher’s lips parted and the woman began to kiss her in a way her father had _never_ kissed a bruise. Her gaze locked on the way Carmilla’s lips were manipulating the flesh between her thighs. The woman sucked the skin into her mouth, caressing it with her tongue before opening her lips and doing it all over again. And then Carmilla’s tongue was against her – licking, prodding, laving at her sex. “Oh god,” she gasped.

Heat pooled low in her stomach. The aching burn seemed to build and build but she didn’t care. As long as Miss Karnstein’s lips and tongue kept caressing her, she would gladly burn away into ashes. “Oh god. Don’t stop!”

Her fingers threaded through her teacher’s hair. Anything to keep the woman pressed against her. Her hips rolled forward again and again. It began with her toes curling tightly in her shoes. A tingling sensation spread up her legs, her thighs shaking against Carmilla’s face. And then the heat in her stomach boiled over and spilled into her sex. A dam broke inside of her and she gushed hot liquid straight into Carmilla’s searching mouth. She tried to pull away. To apologize, but was halted when she felt her professor's tongue slip _inside_. “F-ff-fuck!” It was the only appropriate word to describe what she was feeling. Her whole body was consumed in the flames. Her muscles coiled even tighter until her entire frame jerked with each contraction. It seemed to go on _forever_ and she was certain that she had died. It was the only explanation for the colors that were dancing behind her eyelids. Sheer pleasure surged through her body. Wave after wave of ecstasy ripped through her. And then – everything stopped. Her body slumped against the chair – boneless. The ache was receding with each gentle lick of Carmilla’s tongue.

She opened her eyes to find the woman smiling up at her. “That was – you were – wow,” she sighed. “What _was_ that?” 

Carmilla leaned her cheek against Laura’s thigh. “That, Laura, was your climax.” She winked at the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting your prompts here:
> 
> HollsteinFF  
> @H0llst3inFF  
> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> BloodAndPaper  
> @CarmillasCape  
> http://yesthatcape.tumblr.com
> 
> Quote: The Marriage of Heaven and Hell - William Blake


	8. 1984

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But if thought corrupts language, language can also corrupt thought."
> 
> Carmilla and Laura stumble through the shadow realm, oblivious to anything except the other. Laura starts to burn the magic off again. But Ell was expecting that...
> 
> Perry and LaFontaine continue the hunt for Lilith's shadow realm, hoping to find the vampire and the succubus along the way. 
> 
> Ell raises an army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly BloodAndPaper is a bit too busy to continue this fic, but she gave me her notes, so hopefully I can make it happen... :-/ Luckily for all of you WTWU fans, that means more smut! But for everyone who enjoyed the plot...I'll do my best...
> 
> This chapter contains semi-public sex and slight humiliation. Don't read this if you're offended by:
> 
> Teacher/student  
> Public sex  
> Embarrassed, fumbling, sexually frustrated succubae...
> 
> NSFW

Ell moaned. Energy _flooded_ her body. “Hmmm, that’s good to know,” she mused. She looked at the list in her hand, scrawled in Laura’s loopy handwriting. She’d been planning on switching out the dreamscape of the shadow realm to something new every day, just to keep things interesting, but this scenario was obviously one that got the succubus riled up. No wonder it was first on her list. And the more sexually charged Laura was, the more energy Ell was able to gain from the girl. She decided to leave that particular scenario alive until she tired of it.

Things were finally falling into place. She’d gotten rid of those meddlesome redheads. Carmilla and Laura had no clue who the other was, but they were still so sexually attracted to each other that it didn’t matter. Yes, things were definitely looking up. Which was a good thing, because she needed her energy. She looked around the room at the army Wilson had assembled. She was going to have to ensnare them all. That would take a lot out of her, but she could always fast-forward the shadow realm scenarios if she needed. For now, it was amusing to watch the two stumble around each other like newborn deer – all shaky legs and blushing cheeks.

She’d been particularly spiteful in this dreamscape – taking the succubus and turning her into a naïve child who knew nothing of sex. It was part of Laura’s punishment. Also, it was a way to keep the succubus from regaining the knowledge of her powers – at least for a while. To get out of _this_ shadow realm would take more will power than cleverness. The two would have to resist each other’s temptation long enough to focus on finding a door – if they ever realized they were looking for a door, that is. 

She turned to the first shivering boy and ran a finger along his cheek. “Kneel before me. Pledge your allegiance. And I will give you the most exquisite pleasure of your life.” The boy knelt. Ell smiled.

* * *

Back in the basement of The Everyday Wiccan, Perry and LaFontaine tried to determine where to go next. They knew that Carmilla and Laura were no longer in Arima. But they also knew that they were not in this realm either. They were in another shadow realm. Finding them would be difficult, but hopefully, they had made their way to Lilith’s realm.

“We need somewhere particularly grim,” Perry said. “Lilith’s realm needs to be in a place that has seen much anguish.”

LaFontaine frowned. “Why is that?”

Perry smiled a sad smile. “Shadow realms – while physically detached from this realm – still affect the world around us. Lilith’s realm was a place where she took countless beings there to be tortured for information during the Great War. Like the Inquisition – only worse.”

LaFontaine’s eyes widened. “Worse?”

Perry nodded. “Much worse. That type of energy would have affected the world outside of the shadow realm.”

LaF’s brows furrowed. “The Coliseum?” They shook their head. “I mean, if Lilith was torturing people and it was spilling into our world, then that makes the most sense right? Gladiator challenges. Slave fighting. Executions.”

Perry nodded. “You’re right. That makes the most sense. To Rome?”

LaF nodded. “To Rome.”

* * *

Laura was lying awake in bed. Her body was humming. The ache was a hundred times worse now that she knew what could come from it. She kicked the sheets off and turned on her side. A few moments later, she huffed and rolled to her other side. Finally, she groaned and sat up. She would never sleep again. It was three o’clock in the morning – she couldn’t go to school yet. It’s not like Miss Karnstein would be there anyway. She shook her head. It’s not like the woman wanted to do _that_ again anyway. Miss Karnstein had merely been helping her out. Teaching her. That’s what teachers did. They taught. Even if the _method_ of teaching was something altogether different and unexpected – and highly unethical. It was still just a lesson.

She shouldn’t have thought about Miss Karnstein. She groaned again – falling back on her bed. For a moment, her hand slipped low on her abdomen. Fingers just starting to find their way under the waistband of her pajama pants, before she realized what she was doing. She yanked her hand away. Miss Karnstein had told her that her father was _misguided_ , but that didn’t necessarily mean he was _wrong_. Could she really risk that? She shook her head. She got out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Quietly she opened the medicine cabinet. She squinted in the low light from her phone’s screen. _Ambien._ She grabbed the bottle and made her way back to her room. He wouldn’t notice.

Carmilla sat on the fire escape of a downtown apartment building. She took a drag of her cigarette, blowing the smoke into the darkness. She looked back over her shoulder at the woman she’d left lying on the floor in a heap. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Fangs retreating back into her gums. She took another drag. She always felt a little riled up after feeding. She should have kept the woman alive so that she could have expended some of that energy. The thought made her stomach turn a bit. The image of Laura Hollis – all doe eyes and plaid skirts danced in her mind. She rolled her eyes, taking one last drag of her cigarette before vanishing into the night.

Tracking down Laura’s home wasn’t hard. She had the girl’s scent burned into her mind. She stared at the window that must be Laura’s if the Doctor Who curtains said anything. She licked her lips.

It was child’s play – getting into Laura’s room. She stood over the girl’s bed, watching her sleep. She sat down on the edge of the mattress and stroked Laura’s cheek, pushing the hair back away from the girl’s face. “Laura,” she cooed. “Cupcake, are you awake?”

Laura stirred slightly, eyes opening just barely.

“Miss Karnstein?” she mumbled sleepily. “I was just thinking about you.” Her eyes slipped back shut. She hummed. What a pleasant dream.

Carmilla chuckled. “Laura. I want to touch you again.”

Laura bit her lip, eyes still closed. “Mmmm kay,” she whispered. She reached out and found Carmilla’s hand, dragging it upwards until it was resting on her stomach.

Carmilla raised a brow. Something was _off_. “Laura, are you okay?”

The girl nodded slightly. “Just sleepy.”

Carmilla frowned. “I should let you sleep. I don’t know why I came here.” She shook her head and went to stand.

“No!” Laura grabbed at Carmilla’s arm. “Stay,” she mumbled. “Want you.”

That’s really all Carmilla needed to hear. She tugged Laura’s pajama pants down the girl’s legs and tossed them to the floor. She really needed to burn off the energy. And Laura seemed willing, albeit slightly out of it. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on the girl’s neck, just below her ear. Laura hummed in satisfaction. Carmilla trailed kisses down Laura’s neck to the girl’s collarbone. She tugged at the strap of the blonde’s tank top, easing it off of her shoulder. She did the same to the other strap. She started to ease the girl out of her shirt when Laura’s eyes opened again.

“Wait,” she mumbled. “What are you…” She shook her head, trying to fight off the effects of the sleeping pill.

“I want your breasts Laura. Please.” She tugged a little harder on the tank top.

Laura squinted. Confused. “Why?”

Carmilla groaned. “Because I’m positive they’re beautiful and I want to kiss them.”

Laura hummed. Her brows furrowed. “They’re small.” She frowned. “That’s not where the ache is.”

Carmilla chuckled. “Laura, trust me. This will feel very good for you. You want to feel good again right?”

Laura nodded. “Mmm kay.” She arched her back to allow Carmilla to pull the tank top down. The cool air from the window making her nipples harden almost instantly. “It’s cold.”

Carmilla stared at Laura’s breasts. They were perfect. Just rounded enough to fit effortlessly into her hands. Peaked with rosy, pink nipples just begging to be sucked. She palmed both breasts in her hands, gently squeezing and massaging.

“Oh,” Laura whispered. “That feels… oh,” she gasped. The ache between her legs grew stronger.

Carmilla brushed her thumbs over Laura’s nipples.

“A-ah!” Laura gasped. Her hips thrust up into nothing. Searching for friction. “Oh god. Please,” she begged.

Carmilla chuckled, leaning down to take one of the blonde’s nipples into her mouth. “Mmmm,” she moaned.

“Ah. AH!” Laura gasped again. “Oh. Oh god. Miss – Miss Karnstein. Oh god. That feels – that feels so good.” Her back arched up off the bed, pushing her breast further into the woman’s mouth. Her fingers threaded through her teacher’s hair, tugging slightly, trying to keep Carmilla in place. “W-why does that feel so good?” She bit her lip. “It – it makes my – it makes _down there_ feel good.” She thrust her hips again, finding empty space.

Carmilla grinned around the nipple in her mouth, before releasing it with a pop and moving to the other. She laved it with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth and giving it the same attention. When she pulled away, she looked down at Laura’s flushed face. “Your nipples stimulate the same part of your brain as your pussy.”

Laura frowned. “My pussy?”

Carmilla chuckled. She reached forward and cupped the girl. “Your pussy,” she purred.

“Oh. OH! Ahhhh,” Laura moaned, rutting against Carmilla’s hand. Groaning when her teacher pulled away. She frowned. “Why do you call it that?”

Carmilla smirked at the girl. “Because it’s soft and furry like a little kitten. And I really like to pet it.” Her voice dropped an octave. “Would you like that Laura?”

Laura nodded quickly. “Yes please.”

Carmilla chuckled. “Tell me what you want Laura.”

Laura frowned. “I want you to touch me.”

“Where?” Carmilla purred.

Laura’s face bunched up. “Down _there_ ,” she said softly.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “You want me to touch your….?”

Laura pursed her lips. “I want you to touch my – my _pussy_.” The last word was whispered like it was a secret. “Please Miss Karnstein. Please touch my pussy. It aches so bad.”

She trailed a finger up the middle of Laura’s panties until she felt the bump of the blonde’s clitoris. She gently patted it a few times, watching the girl’s face. Then, lightly, almost like a feather, she rubbed the girl with one finger, up and down, teasing Laura mercilessly.

The ache only intensified. Laura started to move her hips to get more pressure from Carmilla’s finger, but the woman held her down with the other hand. Laura frowned. “You’re doing that on p-purpose!” she grumbled.

Carmilla smirked. “Clever girl.” She circled Laura’s clit a few times before she went back to lightly stroking.

Laura hummed. “Oh. Oh no, no don’t stop,” she groaned. She glared at the woman. “You’re making it _worse_.”

Carmilla chuckled. “I want you wet for me Laura.” She pressed a little harder. “I want you _so_ wet for me.”

Laura huffed. “It’s _always_ wet for you.”

Carmilla’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “For me?”

Laura nodded. “It’s always wet when you’re around me. Even more so after – after you kissed it,” Laura whispered. “Every time I think about you it gets wet and it aches.”

Carmilla smirked. “Well that’s interesting.”

Laura huffed. “It’s _frustrating_.”

Carmilla rubbed the girl a little harder, gaining a soft moan. “You’re such a good girl, Laura,” she purred.

White-hot arousal sparked between Laura’s legs. Her hips thrust up. “Oh! Ahhh!” she gasped.

Carmilla raised a brow. “And _that’s_ definitely interesting.” She smirked. “You like being a _good girl_ Laura?”

Laura moaned loudly. She nodded. “I am a good girl,” she whispered.

“You like being _my_ good girl?” Carmilla questioned, slipping a finger under the seam of Laura’s panties and softly stroking Laura’s lips.

“Oh god!” Laura gasped. “Yes! Yes I like being your good girl!” She rutted against Carmilla’s hand. “Please! Please Miss Karnstein.”

“Please _what_ Laura?” Carmilla hummed.

“Please make the ache go away,” Laura groaned.

Carmilla pulled her hands away, earning a groan from the blonde. But she swiftly latched onto Laura’s panties and pulled them down the girl’s thighs. Then she sat Laura up and removed the tank top, leaving the blonde bare.

Laura blushed at being fully exposed to her teacher. She moved to cover her breasts with her hands, but Carmilla caught her arms and pulled them away.

“Don’t. Don’t hide from me. You’re beautiful.” Carmilla slowly tilted up Laura’s chin. “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve seen in a _very_ long time.”

Laura sighed. “Obviously you don’t look in the mirror.”

Carmilla snorted. “Wouldn’t help.”

Laura’s brows furrowed. “What?”

Carmilla chuckled. “Inside joke, sweetheart.”

Laura nodded. Looking down at herself. She still felt a little self-conscious. She blushed at the way her body was on display. “I don’t understand why you’re here. I mean, I’m _glad_ you’re here, but…” she shook her head. “It’s after hours. And I get that you’re really good at your job. And you love your job. And you’re a really good teacher. And you think that you need to teach me – about myself. But – I don’t want you to waste your time with me. You could be with anyone right now. People you actually _want_ to be with.”

Carmilla raised a brow. “You think this is part of your lesson?”

Laura frowned. “What else would it be?”

Carmilla smirked. She trailed her eyes down Laura’s body. “I don’t know. Why else would I be here, with a _very_ beautiful, _very_ naked girl in front of me? What _ever_ could I be thinking?”

Laura blushed. “Don’t,” she whispered. “Don’t try to make be believe that you actually want me.”

Carmilla frowned, sadness creeping into her eyes. “Why is it so hard to believe that I _do_ actually want you, Laura?”

Laura shook her head. “Because I’m eighteen. I’m your student. And I’m so _stupid_ that you have to waste your free time to teach me things that I obviously should already know.”

Carmilla shook her head. “Yes, Laura. You’re eighteen, but you’re more mature than half the people I know that are in their twenties. And yes, you’re my student, but when I look at you, I don’t see you as a project Laura. I see you as a person. And you are _not_ stupid. You are so far from stupid. The things that you don’t know don’t make you stupid, sweetheart. It just means that the knowledge hasn’t been presented to you yet.” She cupped Laura’s jaw softly. “That’s not your fault.”

Laura smiled softly, her eyes slipping closed again. “This is the best dream I’ve ever had,” she whispered.

Carmilla frowned. She watched the girl’s chest rising and falling evenly. Laura had seriously just fallen asleep. She sighed. She tucked the girl in and was about to leave when she noticed the bottle on the bedside table. She picked it up. Sleeping pills. Well that made sense. She frowned. Hopefully she hadn’t just taken advantage of the girl in a vulnerable state. Laura _seemed_ willing enough. And they hadn’t really done much.

“Miss Karnstein,” Laura whispered in her sleep.

Carmilla smirked. She carefully folded Laura’s pajamas and laid them on the edge of the girl’s bed. Then she brought the panties to her nose and inhaled. She smirked, getting a _wicked_ idea. She went to Laura’s dresser and opened the drawers until she found the one she was looking for. Then she took every last pair of panties the girl owned. She even took the ones from the laundry hamper next to Laura’s door. Then she vanished into the night.

* * *

Laura slowly opened the door to her first period, softly shutting it behind her.

“Ah, perfect timing Miss Hollis.” Carmilla said cheerfully. “I was just asking the class for a volunteer, and it seems as though I’ve found one. Come up here please.”

Laura shut her eyes tightly before turning to look at her teacher. She didn’t move.

Carmilla watched the blush crawl into Laura’s cheeks, and noticed when the girl tugged at the front of her skirt, trying to pull it down as much as possible. She smirked. “Miss Hollis?” Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “Come sit here.” She patted her desk.

Laura’s eyes shot open wide. “Um. I don’t – I don’t think that’s a very good idea Miss Karnstein.”

Carmilla smiled. “Nonsense, come on.” She pulled up a chair beside her own and smiled as Laura visibly relaxed at the knowledge that she was not sitting _on_ the desk.

Laura walked slowly to the front of the classroom and sat carefully in the chair beside Miss Karnstein. She was relieved that the desk was blocking her from the rest of the class, but she pressed her thighs together tightly – just in case.

Carmilla held back a smirk as she watched Laura do everything possible to keep her legs together. “Now. We’ve been reading classic poetry. Slightly provocative in nature, but it’s for a good cause.” She stood and leaned on her desk, addressing the class. “You’re all teenagers, with raging hormones, so this is the best topic to really make you analyze how the images in the words can have a physical effect on your body.” She looked over her shoulder at Laura. “And today, you get to see first-hand how it affects someone else.” She sat down beside Laura, making sure the desk was blocking them.

Laura’s eyes widened. “Wait what?”

Carmilla pulled out a notebook. “Today, I’m going to read you a very special poem. One written specifically to excite the senses. One specifically written to gain a physical response.” She turned toward Laura. “And you get to watch how it affects our volunteer here.”

Laura blushed furiously. She pressed her thighs together harder. “Miss Karnstein,” she whispered. “I don’t think this is a good idea.” Her eyes were drilling holes in her lap.

Carmilla leaned in until her lips were brushing Laura’s ear. “What’s wrong Laura?”

Laura shook her head. “It’s just – this morning. I – um – I couldn’t find my – all of my – um…” she blushed even darker. “Nevermind.”

Carmilla bit back her smirk. “Don’t worry,” she whispered. “They are just going to be watching your facial features. How the poetry affects your breathing. Your circulation. It’s all very clinical.”

Laura nodded. She glanced up at her classmates, and for the first time – something seemed _off_. Everyone sat there with glazed over eyes and quiet frowns. It was almost as if they were robots. She shivered. No one was even looking at her. It was like they were all counting the bricks in the wall behind her. She exhaled. It should have made her feel more at ease, but it left her with a weird, curious feeling. Where they always like this? She shook her head. When she thought hard, she couldn’t pull up any memories of _any_ of them speaking – or having any interaction with the class at all. She was so lost in that particular thought, she nearly jumped out of the chair when she felt Miss Karnstein’s cool hand on her thigh.

“I am hungry,” Carmilla purred into Laura’s ear. “Your scent washes over me, and my mouth begins to water.” She inhaled deeply, breathing in Laura’s scent. Certain the girl could feel it. She rolled her chair behind Laura’s and swept the girl’s hair off of her neck and to the other side – baring the blonde’s slender throat. “Your blood, rises to your cheeks at my touch, bathing your skin a brilliant pink glow.” Her arms circled around Laura’s waist, hidden by the desk. Her hands resting upon Laura’s thighs.

She cleared her throat. “Now class,” she spoke a bit louder. “See how the words bring about the exact response for which they’re written.” She brought a hand up to Laura’s cheek. “The blood rising to her cheeks in a brilliant blush. Words can be powerful weapons if you know how to wield them correctly.” She dropped her hand back to Laura’s thigh. “All of you have enrolled in this class of your own free will. It’s not a common core class, so you’re here because you love words. You love stories, and you want to understand how to use those words to your benefit someday. This is probably the most important lesson that I can teach you.”

Carmilla gently trailed her fingers up Laura’s thigh. “Words can hurt. They can heal. They can excite. They can anger. Words can do _anything_. They are the single most powerful weapon that any one person can hold.” Her fingers found the hem of Laura’s skirt. She felt the girl shift uncomfortably.

She went back to her notebook. “The gentle flutter of your heart becomes a beating drum,” she purred into Laura’s ear. “And then cannon fire,” she continued to stroke Laura’s thigh. “And then a freight train, drowning out all other sounds my ears could hear.”

Laura could feel her heartbeat accelerate at Miss Karnstein’s words. Though it _could_ have something to do with what her teacher's hands were doing at the moment. Miss Karnstein toyed with the hem of her skirt – almost as if she _knew_ Laura’s secret. Almost as if she _knew_ there was nothing underneath. Laura bit her lip. The ache was back in force. She glanced back at the class – certain that all eyes would be on her by now – but each face held the same bored expression. She swallowed hard.

Carmilla’s fingers slipped underneath the hem of Laura’s skirt – just barely. She could feel the heat radiating off of the girl. “Your breathing speeds when I touch you – just so.” She lifted one hand to Laura’s neck, fingering the tendons that were pulled taut with the angle of the girl’s head. She rested the tips of her fingers against Laura’s pulse point, feeling the blood hammering through the blonde’s veins. “The heat of your skin against my cool hands threatens to consume me,” she continued. “But it is I who will be doing the consuming.”

She nudged Laura’s thighs apart with her right hand, her left still resting gently against the blonde’s throat. “For I am hungry.” She squeezed Laura’s throat – just barely, at the same time, her hand slipped between the blonde’s thighs.

Laura gasped. She bit her lip as Miss Karnstein’s fingers trailed against the crease of her thigh. Her hips rocked forward slightly. Just trying to lessen the ache. She blushed furiously as a shiver ran up her spine.

Carmilla looked up at the _class_. She’d already caught on by now, that they weren’t real. Figments of some twisted dream. None of this was real. Just Laura. She was locked in a dream state. Which meant – she could do _anything_ to this girl. “This hunger can only be sated by you,” Carmilla purred. “The ache, starts in my gums. It travels down my throat – a burning fire, begging to be quenched. My lips quiver at the thought of tasting you.”

Laura moaned loudly. Her eyes slipped shut. She no longer cared where she was or who was with them. No one else existed. Just her and Miss Karnstein. _Carmilla_. “Please,” she begged. “Carmilla _please!_ ”

Carmilla’s brows furrowed. The itch in the back of her mind growing stronger. “Laura?”

Laura’s hips rolled forward. “Carm, please,” she whispered. Images dancing just beyond the grasp of her mind. Something familiar. Something _right._ She grabbed Carmilla’s hand and pressed it against herself. She moaned loudly, hips rolling to meet her teacher’s questing fingers. Her eyes snapped back open. _Teacher._ The images that were forming in her mind quickly vanished as she saw the classroom around her. She blushed hotly, even as Miss Karnstein’s fingers stroked against her. “Oh god,” she gasped. She shook her head. Everything was at odds. Her body warring with her brain. She was in _class_. She was in a classroom filled with students and she couldn’t keep her hips from rolling against the cool fingers stroking at her sex. “Mis – Miss Karnstein,” she gasped. “We should – we should stop.”

Even as she said the words, her hand was pressing the woman’s fingers more tightly against her. She looked down at where she was gripping her teacher’s wrist. “You have to stop. I can’t – I can’t stop.” She bit her lip and moaned lewdly. She was going to climax. She was going to have an orgasm at the front of a classroom full of students. “Oh god.” Miss Karnstein’s cool fingers circled her clit, pressing harder, moving faster.

Something possessive took over Carmilla. Something deep and primal screamed _mine._ She spread Laura’s legs even wider. Torturing the girl’s clit with her fingers. She pulled the soft hood back with her thumb so that she could touch the little bundle of nerves directly. Laura’s hips shot forward like a bullet. “You are _mine,_ ” she growled. “And I am _hungry._ ” The poem was finished, but she continued to stroke. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Laura’s ear. “Come for me Laura,” she whispered.

Laura broke. Her hands came up and threaded through Carmilla’s hair. Her body arched tightly as a bowstring. Her hips gyrating against Carmilla’s touch. She growled lowly as her orgasm tore through her system. The images from earlier flooding into the forefront of her mind. Carmilla. Her lover. Her vampire. _Hers_.

She opened her eyes to an empty classroom. She turned to find the woman she loved, staring at her with adoration. “Carm, where are we?”

Carmilla cocked her head to the side. “Locked in a dream Miss Hollis.”

Laura narrowed her eyes. “Do you know who I am?”

Carmilla frowned. “Of course I know who you are. You’ve been in my class for almost a year, Miss Hollis. You’re starting to worry me.”

Laura shook her head. Why was she always burning this magic off faster than Carmilla?

* * *

Ell narrowed her eyes. That succubus was trouble. No matter. She had planned for this. She waved her hand and watched as the door to the classroom opened. A student walked in and straight up to Laura. He sprayed the mist directly at the girl, and Ell watched as Laura’s eyes glazed over once again. She looked down at the list, pursing her lips. Then she waved her hand again and watched as the images in the shadow realm shifted.

She turned back to her army. “Wilson,” she called. “Bring the next one to me please.”

Kirsch stood and tugged a boy forward. “Yes my queen.”

* * *

Laura woke from a fog to find that she was in a car. Behind the wheel of a car. Behind the wheel of a _moving_ car. She had no clue how to drive…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting your prompts here:
> 
> HollsteinFF  
> @H0llst3inFF  
> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> Quote: 1984 - George Orwell


	9. The Kindness of Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes those who give the most, are those with the least to spare."
> 
> Carmilla and Laura thrown together in yet another dreamscape. Sometimes the kindness of a stranger can surprise you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains casual sex and age difference. Sort of...I mean...it is just a dream...
> 
> My apologies for any mistakes. I finally had time to sit down and write, and I figured you guys would overlook grammar for the sake of me just getting another chapter out there. Enjoy!

Laura grabbed the steering wheel mainly out of instinct. It was raining hard outside and she could barely make out the lines on the road. _Ok Laura. Don’t panic._ Why was she here? She had absolutely no recollection of how she got into this situation. She glanced down at the pedals. “Okay, the left one is the brake. I know that much.” She slammed her foot down. The car lost all traction on the road – hydroplaning toward the edge of what seemed to be a massive drop off. Her eyes went wide. “Oh god,” she whispered. “I’m going to die.”

Before she got the edge however, the side of the road had a cutout – most likely drainage from all the rain. Her front tires hit the ditch and the car came to a halt. Laura stared out at the steep drop off that she’d almost sailed over. She closed her eyes and let her forehead rest against the steering wheel. Finally her breathing calmed. She looked around her. The rain was still coming down in sheets. She had no clue what to do. She pulled her phone out with every intention of calling her dad – or a tow truck – or the police if need be, but she had no signal. She groaned.

She sat there by the side of the road for an indeterminate amount of time. She was waiting for a break in the rain so she could begin her walk. Though she had no clue as to where she’d be walking. She’d even tried to back the car onto the road again, but the tires were stuck in the mud. It wasn’t budging. “This is just perfect,” she groaned. “I’m _still_ going to die here.”

Just then she saw headlights. She jumped out of the car and began waving her arms frantically. It was _cold_ and the rain had already soaked through her t-shirt. She stood off to the side – so as not to get plowed over by the car if the driver didn’t see her. But to her luck, the big truck seemed to be slowing down. It came to a stop in front of her. The window rolled down slowly.

“Car trouble?” the woman asked.

Laura blinked. This woman was gorgeous. “Um – you could say that, yes. It’s stuck. In the ditch.”

Carmilla nodded. _Well wasn’t this girl just the cutest thing._ She took in what the girl was wearing. The thin t-shirt was clinging to the blonde’s every curve. Carmilla glanced back at the girl’s face. “I don’t have any towing equipment in the truck,” she said hesitantly. She frowned. She was going to regret this decision most likely. “Come on kid, hop in.” She reached over and unlocked the door. “You’re going to catch your death out in this weather. I’ll take you up to the cabin.”

Laura bit her lip. Her dad had always warned her against talking to strangers. But – the woman seemed nice enough. And she really wasn’t going to be much better out here on her own, with a car that was completely immobile. As if to solidify her decision, something howled in the distance. _Please don’t be a serial killer_ , she thought to herself as she climbed into the car.

Carmilla began to slowly climb the incline that led to the cabin. When she turned off the main road and onto a gravel drive, there was still no house in sight. She glanced over to the girl sitting next to her. She could tell that the blonde was getting uneasy.

Laura began to panic when she didn’t see the aforementioned cabin. _Oh god. I’m gonna be murdered._ “You’re – you’re not a murderer are you?” she whispers.

Carmilla glanced at the girl before smirking. “If I was, do you really think I’d tell you?” She remained calm, with a straight face and watched as absolute horror washed over the girl. Then she chuckled. “Relax cutie. I’m not a murderer – at least not tonight.” She winked at the girl.

Laura sighed in relief. Even if the woman turned out to, in fact, be a murderer, at least she wouldn’t see it coming and have to wait for the time it would happen. That would be worse right? Her relief grew when a small cabin finally came into view. “You live here?”

Carmilla snorted. “Only in the summer. It’s way too cold in the winter. As I’m sure you’re finding out.” She glanced back at the girl. Even through the t-shirt and bra she could see hard nipples straining against the wet fabric.

Laura blushed. The woman was staring at her chest. She glanced down and crossed her arms in front of her. “Um – yeah it’s pretty cold out.” The place sure looked as if no one had been there for years. “It’s pretty – remote.” She glanced around as they pulled up in the drive.

Carmilla smirked. “I don’t like people,” she said nonchalantly. “They don’t like me either. So I do us both a favor and keep away from them.”

Laura frowned. The woman seemed nice enough. A little gruff maybe, but she couldn’t understand why people would want to stay away. The brunette was beautiful. “So where do you stay in the wintertime then?”

Carmilla smiled. “An equally remote winter cabin. But, fortunately that one is much more capable of withstanding the cold wind.” She looked around. The rain was turning into ice. “Better get inside. This weather is just going to get worse.”

Laura watched the frozen rain pelt off of the windshield. She got out of the car with much less hesitance than when she’d gotten in. She ran for the cover of the front porch.

Carmilla watched as the ice seemed to cover everything. She sighed. “Doesn’t look like we’re going to be able to get your car out tonight. We’ll have to wait until the roads are drivable again.” She watched the girl carefully as she unlocked the cabin and stepped inside.

Laura tried to keep her face calm as the idea of having to stay here overnight – with a complete stranger – sunk in. She bit her lip and shivered.

Carmilla nodded to a door just down a small hallway. “Bathroom is there if you want to dry off.” She watched as the blonde’s eyes darted toward the bathroom. She narrowed her eyes. “How old are you kid?”

Laura glanced back at the woman. “I’m not a kid. I’m nineteen.” She frowned. “Why? How old are you?” The woman didn’t look that much older than Laura.

Carmilla smirked. “I’m twenty-nine. What on earth are you doing all the way out here – alone?”

Laura shivered again at the predatory gaze she was getting from the woman. “You don’t look that old. And I – uh – I was on my way home from college.” She frowned. Was she? Where had that bit of information come from? Just a few minutes ago she couldn’t even remember how she’d gotten in her car. “I guess I must have gotten a little lost.”

Carmilla chuckled. There were no colleges anywhere around here. “A _little_ lost?”

Laura huffed. “I lost phone service. So I guess my GPS wasn’t really working correctly.”

Carmilla nodded. “What’s your name?”

“Laura,” she whispered. Shivering again from the cold.

Carmilla noticed. “Well Laura. I’m Carmilla. Go clean up. I’ll start a fire.”

Laura nodded. She walked in the direction of the bathroom, slipping inside and gasping. She closed the door behind her. _Wow._ The bathroom had to take up half of the cabin. She turned to lock the door, but realized there wasn’t one. It made sense. Carmilla lived alone, so the woman had no need for locks. She looked around. The bathroom was spotless white tile. There was a large open shower in one corner. A huge claw-foot tub along one wall, and – Laura shook her head. Bookshelves? She glanced at the books while she stripped out of her wet clothes. Classics – all of them. She smiled. She _loved_ literature.

Carmilla watched the blonde slip inside the bathroom. She smirked when she realized Laura hadn’t asked for a towel. They weren’t in the bathroom. They were in a closet just outside. Laura would have to ask for one. Her smirk widened when she heard the spray of the shower. She waited.

Laura turned the shower on to let it warm up and went back to stripping her clothes. She looked around noticing that there weren’t any mirrors in the bathroom – odd. She shrugged it off and stepped under the spray of the shower. Her eyes went wide.

Carmilla heard the scream. It was ear-piercing. She chuckled under her breath a little before putting a concerned face on and running to the door. She threw the door open. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Laura’s eyes shot up. She scrambled to turn the water off and cover herself at the same time. “Oh my god,” she gasped. “Cold.” One arm was slung across her chest to shield her breasts. The other hand cupped between her legs. She glanced around for a towel before she realized there were none. She groaned. Standing there completely naked in front of a stranger. She could feel the blush crawling up her neck and into her face. “Do you – do you have a towel?”

Carmilla chuckled. “Sorry. If I’d known you were going to be _showering_ I would have lit the pilot light.” Her eyes trailed down Laura’s body. This girl was absolutely stunning. Her body was tanned and toned. The sharp cut of the blonde’s abdominal muscles made something inside of her clench. “I’ll uh – I’ll get you a towel.”

Laura stepped out of the shower and waited. When the woman came back, she was handed a fluffy towel. “Thanks,” she whispered. She swallowed hard.

Carmilla’s eyes gave Laura one last once-over, before she turned and left the bathroom.

Laura leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. Well _that_ was embarrassing. She quickly dried herself off before she realized her next problem. She didn’t have any other clothes. She wrapped the towel around her tightly and snuck back into the main room of the cabin. She cleared her throat. “Um – I don’t have any other clothes.”

Carmilla glanced up at the girl. The towel barely covered the necessary. She frowned. “I thought you were coming home from college.”

Laura nodded. “I was – but I – my clothes are all in my car. I wasn’t planning on having to stay the night anywhere.”

Carmilla nodded. She frowned. “I don’t actually have anything here. Summer home – remember?”

Laura closed her eyes. “Why were you out here anyway?”

Carmilla grimaced. “When it rains a lot the cellar floods out. I had to make sure that the sill was holding. When it floods out it causes a lot of damage to the foundation.” She looked at the girl shivering in front of her. She unbuttoned her flannel and slipped it off, leaving her in nothing but a black tank top. “Here,” she held it out for Laura. “Sorry I don’t have anything else.”

Laura nodded, accepting the flannel. “It’s – okay. It’s not like you were expecting guests." She stared at the shirt in her hand. “I’m just – gonna go put this on.” She went back into the bathroom and slipped the shirt on. It was – long _enough_. It covered the necessities.

She walked back out and noticed Carmilla in the small kitchen area. She bit her lip as she watched the woman reach in the cabinet and pull down two mugs. The muscles in the brunette’s arms and shoulders were shifting with the motion.

Carmilla set a kettle on the stove to boil some water. She turned back to find Laura watching her. Her eyes raked over the girl again. The girl was all legs in that shirt. “You should probably call your parents and let them know where you are.” She nodded to the phone on the wall.

Laura nodded, pulling the shirt down a little as she made her way to the phone. She picked it up and dialed her dad’s number. But there wasn’t even a dial tone. “Um – I think it’s dead.”

Carmilla took the phone and held it to her ear. Sure enough. “Lines are probably out.” She hung the receiver back up. “We’ll try again in the morning.” She glanced at Laura again. “You like hot chocolate?”

Laura nodded. “My favorite."

Carmilla chuckled, pouring two mugs full of hot chocolate and handing one to Laura. “Well, welcome to my home. You’ve seen the main room, the kitchen, and the bathroom.” She pointed to a small ladder than led up to the loft. “That’s the library.”

Laura’s eyes widened. “You have a library?” She glanced up the ladder and sure enough it was filled with bookshelves.

Carmilla laughed. “I’m guessing you like to read?”

Laura nodded. “I love reading. And writing. I want to be a journalist.”

Carmilla smiled. “Well, help yourself. There isn’t much more to do around here.”

Laura smiled a soft smile. She looked around again. “What’s in there?” She pointed to the only other door in the cabin.

Carmilla lifted an eyebrow. “That’s my bedroom.”

Laura blushed. “Oh,” she whispered. Which led her to the uncomfortable realization that there was no couch in the main room. Just an uncomfortable looking leather chair and a lot more bookshelves. Where on earth was she going to sleep? The floor was made of hardwood. It didn’t look very comfortable at all, but – beggars couldn’t be choosers.

Carmilla seemed to process the girl’s thoughts. She frowned. Her cabin really wasn’t set up for visitors. She led Laura into the main room and pulled the chair up close to the fire. She could still see the girl’s nipples plainly through the shirt. Laura was clearly still cold. She climbed into the chair and patted the space left. “Come on kid. Let’s get you warmed up.”

Laura eyed the small space hesitantly, but the fire looked warm and inviting, and she really was cold. She crawled into the chair beside Carmilla and pressed herself against the woman’s side. She turned to ask what the brunette did here with all of her time, when she noticed Carmilla was staring down at her lap. She glanced down and realized the shirt had ridden up and she was fully on display. She tugged the shirt down and stared holes in the fireplace, blushing furiously.

Carmilla really didn’t try to hide the fact that she was staring. She licked her lips and pulled the blanket down off the back of the chair to cover their laps and offer Laura some additional warmth – also a bit of modesty.

Laura was grateful. “Thank you, for helping me, by the way. You didn’t have to do that. You could have just driven right past me.”

Carmilla scoffed. “I’m not a barbarian. I’m not about to leave a small girl out in the rain, in the middle of nowhere.”

Laura smiled. “Well – thank you anyway. Even though I’d like to think I can take care of myself. I probably would have wandered off into the wilderness and gotten myself eaten.” She paused. Blushed. “B-by an animal.”

Carmilla nodded, hiding her smirk. Laura was warm against her side. It felt nice. But it also made her _hungry_. She swallowed hard. “You’re welcome.” She put her arm around the blonde’s shoulders and pulled the girl closer. “So you like literature, huh?”

Laura nodded, snuggling into the woman. Carmilla’s body was cool to the touch. “Are you cold? You’re skin is freezing.”

Carmilla chuckled. “I run a little cool,” she mused. “But the temperature doesn’t bother me. I’m used to it.” She ran her hand up and down Laura’s arm, her thumb trailing over the girl’s collarbone.

Laura sucked in a breath. The woman’s hands were starting to work her up a little and she was embarrassed to find herself more than a little turned on. She bit her lip. “I do enjoy literature. I’d much rather read than watch TV or something. Books provide so much more freedom for the imagination. The classics are my favorites.” She shifted her legs together.

Carmilla smirked. The scent of Laura’s arousal reached her – strong and heady. “What’s your favorite?” she purred into Laura’s ear. The girl shivered.

Laura took a shaky breath. “Fahrenheit 451,” she breathed as Carmilla’s thumb continued to caress her neck.

Carmilla’s smirk turned into a full-blown smile. “Stand at the top of a cliff and jump, and build your wings on the way down.”

Laura beamed. “That’s one of my favorite quotes of all time.” She turned to face the woman a little more. “It’s beautiful.”

Carmilla smiled. “You’re beautiful.” She frowned. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Laura searched the woman’s eyes. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “Thank you, by the way.” She knew she was blushing. “It’s been a while since anyone has said that to me.”

Carmilla took in the sad smile on Laura’s face. “I can’t imagine why. I feel like you’d have to turn the boys away by the dozens.”

Laura’s frown deepened. “I guess.” She shrugged. “Boys aren’t – they don’t really count I guess. It doesn’t mean anything coming from them.”

Carmilla smiled. “And why is that?”

Laura blushed. “Because I – I’m not attracted to them,” she whispered.

Carmilla smirked. Her fingers slipped just inside the flannel shirt and stroked against the top of Laura’s breast. “Then whom are you attracted to?”

Laura swallowed hard. Carmilla’s fingers were leaving chills across her skin. She shifted her thighs together again. “I think you already know the answer to that,” she whispered.

Carmilla hummed. She popped open the top button of the flannel shirt and ran her hand down Laura’s sternum. “So you prefer female partners then?”

Laura shuddered. “I’ve never – I don’t know. I’ve never had a partner before. I guess I just find myself more drawn to the feminine side of the spectrum.”

Carmilla’s hand immediately withdrew. “You’ve never?” she paused, searching for a way to put it delicately. “Ever?” – failing miserably…

Laura shook her head. “I live in a small town. The people there aren’t exactly ripe with open-mindedness,” she said ruefully.

Carmilla frowned. She re-buttoned the button and put her arm around Laura’s shoulders, pulling the girl close. “You don’t have to pretend to be someone you’re not here,” she whispered. “I’ll never judge you.”

Laura frowned as the woman buttoned her shirt back. Was she unappealing? Was she too young? Not attractive enough? Too naïve? She turned her head and nuzzled into the woman’s shoulder. “I’m glad you picked me up,” she whispered.

Carmilla smiled and kissed the top of Laura’s head. “Me too kid. It’s different having someone up here with me. It’s – less lonely.”

Laura swallowed. “Do you – do you get lonely often?”

Carmilla could hear the question behind the question. “I told you, people don’t really like me that much. No one ever comes up here.”

Laura looked up at the woman. “No one? Ever? How long – I mean – how long has it been since you’ve had – company?”

Carmilla quirked an eyebrow. “Why so curious about my personal life? What? Are you offering to take care of my loneliness?”

Laura blushed darkly. “What? No! I – I was just making conversation.”

Carmilla pursed her lips. “Well then I think it’s best if you don’t talk about how lonely I am and how long it’s been since I’ve had _company_. And I will do my best to not think about it while you’re here,” she said curtly.

Laura’s eye narrowed. “Am I – am I making it difficult for you?”

Carmilla closed her eyes tightly and sighed. “Laura if you hadn’t just told me you were a virgin, you’d already be on your back with my face buried between your thighs.”

Laura sucked in a sharp breath and swallowed hard. “Oh,” she whispered. She didn’t really know how she felt about that.

Carmilla frowned. “Yeah. Oh.” She turned away.

Laura bit her lip. “So you – you don’t find me unattractive?”

Carmilla turned back to the blonde and quirked an eyebrow. “Have you seen you?” She shook her head. “Also, I _just_ told you that you were beautiful,” she reminded the girl.

Laura smiled a little. “Well yeah, but beautiful can mean a lot of things. It could mean you think my shining personality is beautiful. Or that I have a beautiful soul or something.”

Carmilla smiled at the girl’s rambling. “As I’m sure you do,” she mused. “But since I haven’t seen your soul, it’s safe to assume I was talking about your pretty face.”

Laura’s smile got a little wider, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. “I can’t imagine why anyone wouldn’t like you.”

Carmilla chuckled. “I know right? Aside from the fact that I’m a sarcastic, bitter, antisocial hermit who prefers the company of fictional characters to actual human interaction, I’m a catch right?”

Laura laughed. “Right.”

The blonde’s laughter was like pure sunshine. Except that it warmed Carmilla’s heart like the sunlight never would. She smiled at the blonde. She twirled a wet strand of blonde hair around her finger. “Who knew your hair was actually wavy?”

Laura bit her lip. “Yeah I usually straighten it. I must look like a wreck right now.” She paused. “You don’t have any mirrors.”

Carmilla chuckled. “I know what I look like. Why should I need something to remind me?”

Laura rolled her eyes. “I guess that makes sense. But then how will you know if you’ve gotten a gray hair? Or a wrinkle? Or dirt on your face?”

Carmilla smirked. “I don’t think that’s a problem. I have a really good anti-aging regimen.” She chuckled.

Laura took in the older woman’s face. “Whatever it is, it’s working. You’re very beautiful.”

Carmilla smiled. She placed a hand on Laura’s thigh. “Is that so?”

Laura jumped a little at the contact. She swallowed hard. “Yup!” She looked around. “So…books!” She climbed out of the chair and walked up to the ladder that led to the loft. “Do you mind?”

Carmilla followed the girl. “Not at all.” She waved her hand toward the ladder, insisting that Laura go first. When the girl began her ascent up the stairs, Carmilla got an eyeful. The shape of Laura’s ass was driving her wild, and she could just barely make out Laura’s cunt peeking through the girl’s thighs. She licked her lips and followed the blonde up the ladder.

“What do you like to read?” Laura asked. “I mean, anything besides the classics?”

“I’m partial to vampire novels,” Carmilla deadpanned.

Laura scrunched her nose up. “Really?” She shook her head. “Don’t tell me you’re a Twilight fan.”

Carmilla scoffed. “Please, I mean _good_ vampire novels.” She directed Laura to a shelf toward the back.

Laura sifted through the spines. The shelf was mostly filled with Anne Rice, but there were names she’d never heard before as well. _Enter, Night_ by an author named Michael Rowe caught her eye. She traced the spine with her finger before moving on. _The Vampire Tapestry_ jumped out at her next. She pulled the book from the shelf.

Carmilla smiled. “That’s one of my favorites.” She traced the cover with her slender fingers. “In 1980, New York Times called it one of the genre's modern classics, and Steven King himself called it _unputdownable_ ,” she chuckled. “Sadly, it never really got big, and instead, monstrosities like Twilight are all over the headlines.”

Laura glanced at the book in her hand before back up at the woman. “1980 huh? You talk about it like you were there.”

Carmilla smirked. “I _am_ a child of the 80s.” She flashed Laura a dangerous grin.

Laura felt as if she were on the wrong side of an inside joke, but she grinned along with Carmilla’s playful side. “Okay, I get it. You’re old. Can we go back to the fire now? It’s cold up here.” 

Carmilla chuckled. “Sure thing princess. Lead the way.”

* * *

They sat there comfortably soaking up the warmth of the fire until they heard the sleet begin to slow, then fade completely. Carmilla got up and moved to the door. “I’m gonna go chop more wood for the fire.”

Before she could even really process what was going through her mind – or why – the image of Carmilla kicking open the door with an axe on her shoulder chasing Laura to her death flashed through the blonde’s mind. She shuddered. “I’m coming with you.” She stood to follow Carmilla.

Carmilla paused at the door and turned around. “You’re kidding right?”

Laura shook her head. “Why would I be kidding?”

Carmilla smirked, her eyes sweeping down Laura’s body.

Laura blushed, remembering the short flannel she was wearing. She bunched her face up. “Whatever, I’m coming anyway.”

Carmilla shook her head. “You’ll freeze to death. Why are you so intent on following me.”

Laura’s blush darkened. “Um – because now I can’t get the image of you chasing me around with an axe, out of my head, and I’d like to see it coming in time to run.”

Carmilla burst into laughter, then her face grew dark. She stalked up to the blonde. “Oh sweetheart.” She placed her hand gently on Laura’s face. “I’m _much_ more creative than that.”

Laura’s eyes grew wide. She swallowed hard.

Carmilla smirked and walked out the door.

Laura frowned, then followed the woman out into the dark.

About halfway to the woodshed Carmilla spun around. “Are you serious right now? You’re _barefoot_.”

Laura pouted. “And cold. But I’m coming with you.”

Carmilla just chuckled. Walking up to Laura, picking the girl up and tossing the blonde over her shoulder. She turned her head to take in the muscular curve of Laura’s ass. “Damn girl. That flannel was really hiding your _ass_ ets.” She smacked Laura’s ass playfully.

“Oh my god!” Laura growled. “I can’t believe you just did that. I can’t believe you just _said_ that!” She beat her tiny fists against Carmilla’s back. “Put me down this instant you jerk.”

Carmilla chuckled. “I’d be more inclined to follow your directions if you weren’t trying so hard to keep from laughing.”

Laura giggled. “I’m totally serious. That was _rude_ , and misogynistic, and – and – and -”

“True?” Carmilla cut in.

Laura groaned. “I am more than my body you oaf. Put me down.”

Carmilla lowered Laura back to the ground.

Laura looked around, realizing they were in the woodshed. She frowned at the woman.

Carmilla smiled. “You _are_ more than just your body.” She waiting until a small smile began to form on Laura’s lips before continuing. “You are also stubborn, obnoxious, and whiny.”

Laura’s mouth dropped open. “I’m starting to understand why no one comes up here.”

A look of genuine hurt flashed across Carmilla’s face before she carefully masked it behind her trademark smirk. “Well you can add _dense_ to the list then. Most people figure that out _way_ sooner than you.” She winked at the girl before picking up the axe. “Is this the part where I chase you?”

Laura’s eyes darted from Carmilla’s face to the axe the woman had just picked up. She swallowed loudly. “I thought you were more creative than that,” she chuckled nervously.

Carmilla smiled. “I am.” She held the axe above her head before bringing it down hard against the log in front of her. The wood split with an ease in which wood should not split.

Laura gasped. “Holy Hufflepuff. Okay, so you’re like, superhero strong.” She blinked, inching away from the woman. “That’s – that’s cool.” She was just about to make a run for it, but when she turned, Carmilla was right in front of her. She swallowed again. “Also very fast.” She gulped. “Neat.” She looked around for her exits. “Any other attributes you care to mention – for survivability’s sake of course.”

Carmilla chuckled. “I can hear your heart pounding.” She licked her lips. “I can smell the adrenaline in your blood right now, that’s telling me that you’re afraid.” She reached out and stroked Laura’s face. “I can also see your future,” she purred into Laura’s ear.

Laura’s eyes widened. “And?”

Carmilla smirked, pulling away. “And it doesn’t end in your death,” she chuckled. “At least not tonight cutie.” She turned back to the wood and began chopping it up.

Laura’s shoulders sagged with relief, before her brain caught on that Carmilla had been teasing her the entire time. “You are _such_ a jerk.” 

Carmilla gathered up the load of wood with ease. “Come on cutie, you’re freezing.”

* * *

Once they were back in the house – and Laura’s nerves had calmed – the blonde gazed at the woman curiously from where she was sitting by the fire. “So – what are – I mean – um…”

“Just ask cutie,” Carmilla sighed.

Laura bit her lip. “Have you always been so – um – unique?”

Carmilla chuckled. “Not always. Once I was a normal girl. Just like you.” She smiled. “But I’ve been unique for the last several hundred years.”

Laura’s eyes widened. “Several hundred – you – you told me you were twenty-nine!”

Carmilla shrugged. “Because I’m sure _oh hey I’m three hundred and thirty seven_ would have gone over really nicely.”

Laura gaped. “What are you?”

Carmilla closed her eyes and looked away, as if she couldn’t believe Laura had just asked that.

“I’m sorry.” Laura quickly added. “I’m sorry. That was rude. And insensitive. I just – I mean. You’re not – human.”

Carmilla shook her head. “I haven’t been human for a very long time.”

Laura tilted her head. “Then what?”

Carmilla knelt before the girl. She felt her fangs descend. She opened her mouth for Laura to see.

Laura’s eyes went wide as saucers. “Oh,” she whispered. “Oh so you’re – you’re a v-vampire.”

Carmilla nodded. “Do I scare you?”

“Yes,” Laura answered without hesitation. “And no.”

Carmilla eyed the girl curiously.

“I mean. Instinctively, my brain is telling me to run very far away. But – but then something is telling me that you would never hurt me. And that part is louder.” Laura shook her head. “I get what you meant by more creative now though.” She chuckled nervously.

Carmilla smiled. “I would never hurt you. That’s why I live out here. Alone. Away from everyone. People instinctively shy away from me, though they don’t understand why.” She shrugged. “Nature tells them to. But you – you didn’t. Why?”

Laura shrugged. “Aside from the impending death via starvation or freezing?” She smiled. “I don’t know. Something told me not to. Something told me I could trust you.” She smirked. “At least with my life. My virtue is a whole other story, you perv.”

Carmilla face twisted. “Wha – why – huh?”

Laura swatted the vampire’s shoulder. “Don’t think I didn’t just catch you stealing glances up my shirt while you were down there.”

Carmilla smirked up at the girl. “Well how could I not? Those legs.” She ran her hands up Laura’s calves and hooked them in the bends of the blonde’s knees. She slowly spread the girl’s legs, finding little resistance. Her eyes finally landed on the space between Laura’s thighs. She licked her lips and a look of pure hunger flashed across her face. Her eyes darted up to Laura’s. Only to find a smug look on the girl’s face. “Ugh,” she groaned. “Why are you torturing me?”

Laura snapped her legs back together. “Call it payback,” she sing-songed. “For you making me think you were going to murder me earlier.” She hopped up from the chair and grabbed the book from the table. “I think I’ll read this. Since there’s nothing _else_ to do for fun around here.” Then she plopped down on the floor to lie on her stomach. She didn’t even _try_ to pull the shirt down to cover herself. This was going to be fun.

Carmilla gaped at Laura. This girl went from zero to sixty in the blink of an eye. She wondered about Laura’s sense of survivability. Most people run from vampires, not offer themselves up like a canapé. She groaned. _Why her? What had she done to deserve this torture? She hadn’t killed anyone in decades_.

Carmilla sat watching Laura read for at least an hour. Finally, a thought popped into her head. Two can play at this game. Why hadn’t she thought of that earlier? She knew how to make Laura stop teasing her. She slid down on the floor behind the blonde. “I’ve gotta say, from this angle cutie, I can’t think of anything I’ve seen that’s more appealing.”

Laura looked over her shoulder. The vampire was staring at her ass – eyes full of hunger. She blushed. She tried to keep up her earlier charade, but she could hear the unsure quality of her voice. “Oh yeah?” she said shakily. “Something tells me that is pure and utter bullshit.”

“Think what you will,” Carmilla purred. “But I’m serious. That ass. I could just sink my teeth into it.”

Laura raised an eyebrow. “No one is sinking any _teeth_ into any part of me,” she said with what authority she could muster. She feigned going back to her book, highly aware of the vampire’s eyes on her. She wanted to change positions and tug the shirt down, but that would be a sign of weakness at this point. The last thing she wanted was to seem _weak_ to a vampire. Common sense told her that much at least.

Carmilla placed a cool hand on Laura’s calf. Her fingers toyed with the girl’s tense muscle. “Your muscles are really tight,” she purred. “Are you stressed?” She paused. “Nervous, perhaps?”

Laura shivered. She could feel her skin break out in chills. She pulled herself together though. “I think most people tend to be at least slightly nervous when they’re being _molested,_ ” she quipped.

Carmilla yanked her hand away as if she’d been burned. “Sorry,” she murmured. She turned away from Laura.

Laura felt genuinely bad at that point. She had only meant it as a dig to the woman. She hadn’t really felt as if Carmilla were forcing anything. She frowned. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t actually mean that. I was just teasing you.”

Carmilla didn’t turn toward the girl. She sat carefully avoiding eye contact.

Laura sat up. She cupped the vampire’s cheek and tugged until they made eye contact. “I’m serious. You didn’t do anything wrong. What I said was mean.”

Carmilla stared at the blonde curiously. Then she reached down and placed her hand back on Laura’s leg, this time much higher. “So this doesn’t bother you?” She trailed her fingers up and down the inside of Laura’s thigh.

Laura gulped. “Nope! Not in the slightest.”

Carmilla’s fingers trailed even higher, until her fingertips were brushing the crease of Laura’s hip. “And this?”

“Nope,” Laura squeaked.

Carmilla crawled in between Laura’s legs. Her fingers went to the first button of the flannel. “What about now?” She could hear Laura’s heart racing. She briefly wondered how far the girl’s stubbornness would outweigh her sheer embarrassment. She popped open the button.

Laura’s heart was thundering in her chest. She was about to lose her virginity to a _gorgeous_ , experienced _vampire._ She should be terrified, but all she felt at the moment was free. Years of repressed, _forbidden_ sexual desire was about to come to a head. “Still not nervous,” she whispered.

Carmilla stared into Laura’s eyes as she unfastened three more buttons. Could she have mistaken nervousness with something else? Excitement perhaps? She swallowed, then drew in a long breath, testing the air. It was heavy with the scent of Laura’s arousal. She smirked. “My my, princess. You’ve been keeping secrets.” She finished the buttons of the flannel and peeled it off the girl’s shoulders.

Laura sucked in a deep breath. “Only the best kind,” she whispered. She leaned forward, eyes flickering to the vampire’s lip. It was an invitation.

Carmilla licked her own lips as she watched Laura’s eyes drop. “I should warn you,” she purred. She leaned in until her lips were just brushing against the blonde’s. “My creativity goes far behind thinking up imaginative ways of murdering someone.”

Laura raised an eyebrow. She shrugged. “I have nothing to base creativity on in this genre I’m afraid.” And then, in a bout of unforeseen courage, she closed the gap between them.

Carmilla deepened the kiss almost instantly. She felt Laura’s fingers thread through her hair. She leaned back and pulled the girl into her lap.

Laura straddled the vampire without hesitation. This was by far the most unexpected event that had happened in her short life – and she wasn’t about to waste one second of it fighting with doubts. She wanted this. Somewhere in the dark corners of her mind, a familiarity began to creep up. Then Carmilla’s hands were on her bare hips, and she forgot how to think at all.

Carmilla pulled the girl against her front. Her hands gripped at Laura’s hips, moving the girl back and forth in her lap. She could feel the blonde shuddering against her. She felt a subtle shift in Laura’s body – the human’s movements growing fluid. Hips rolling against her own, like running water. She lifted an eyebrow. This one was full of surprises.

Laura moaned deeply. She felt her body coming alive, and for the first time, she let it. She didn’t try to push the feelings away. She let them overtake her. Overwhelm her. She’d drown in them if she continued to feel the way she did. Carmilla’s hips rolled against her and she gasped. She ground down hard, a guttural moan tearing its way from her chest. “Oh god,” she groaned.

Carmilla stood with Laura still wrapped around her. “Your first time shouldn’t be on a hard floor,” she growled. She sat Laura down on the chair and walked over to a large chest. She pulled out three heavy bear skins and spread them on the floor in front of the fireplace. Then she beckoned for the blonde.

Laura slowly made her way back to Carmilla. Each step brought more and more anticipation.

Carmilla guided Laura back to the floor. She spread the girl across the skins before crawling on top of the blonde and kissing her deeply. “You taste like ambrosia,” she purred.

Laura smiled against the vampire’s mouth. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

Carmilla chuckled before pulling away and kissing across Laura’s jaw.

Laura let out a little whine at not being able to kiss the vampire anymore. “I thought you liked the way I tasted,” she pouted.

Carmilla smirked up at the girl as she kissed down Laura’s sternum. “I do, but I can think of other places to taste,” she purred.

Laura’s eyes went wide. “Oh god. Yes.” She nodded vigorously.

Carmilla continued to trail kisses down the girl’s body, until she had gotten to her prize. Then, as slowly as she could manage, she dragged her tongue across Laura’s cunt. She moaned deeply as she savored the flavor. “God you taste even better than you smell.”

Laura’s eyes rolled back in her head. She felt slightly dizzy. Sheer pleasure tore its way through her body. She’d known it would feel good, but this was just _sinful_. She moaned loudly as her hips chased the vampire’s mouth. “Oh god. Please. Please don’t stop.”

Carmilla swirled her tongue against the blonde’s clit, sucking gently. “Oh I have no intentions of stopping cupcake.”

The pet name tugged at Laura’s brain again. She furrowed her brow for half a second before she felt the vampire’s tongue slip _inside_. “Oh fuck!” she screamed. The tongue retreated and was quickly replaced by two fingers slipping inside of her, then Carmilla’s lips wrapped around her clit and the vampire started in earnest.

* * *

Ell scoffed. The whole scenario was much tamer than she was expecting. It was less than satisfying. She'd have to step up her game for the next dreamscape. She looked at the list in her hand and smiled evilly. She knew exactly what to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HollsteinFF  
> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com  
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> BloodAndPaper  
> @CarmillasCape
> 
> Quote: The Kindness of Strangers - Katrina Kittle


	10. The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A bone to the dog is not charity. Charity is the bone shared with the dog, when you are just as hungry as the dog.”
> 
> Carmilla and Laura in yet another dreamscape, but this one is - different - to say the least. It's all about sharing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-over between Carmilla and Supergirl. You guys asked for it. I just deliver. This chapter contains multi-pairings.

Ell watched as the surroundings of the dreamscape clouded and shifted reforming from the images conjured in her mind. She watched the snowy countryside give way to gridline streets and high-rises. She watched a skyline appear from thin air. She pushed more magic into the scene and hundreds of people filled the sidewalks. Cars filled the roadways. Soon a city was born. But not just any city.

She grinned evilly. Just for this dreamscape, she reached into Laura and Carmilla’s minds and gave them back their memories – partially of course – she replaced the image of herself with a frighteningly morose image of a giant anglerfish god. The two girls were very much together. Very much aware of each other. And very much in lust.

* * *

Carmilla huffed for what seemed like the tenth time in the last five minutes. “I don’t understand what’s so great about this place that we had to make a seven hour flight to see it,” she whined.

Laura gaped. “It’s _National City_ , Carm! Come _on!_ Supergirl!”

Carmilla huffed again. “What’s so great about super-strength and super-speed? I’ve been doing that for _centuries._ ” She shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s not like she can turn into a panther or anything.”

Laura smirked. “Oh my god. That’s why you’re so grumpy about all this? You’re jealous!” She smacked the vampire on the shoulder.

Carmilla huffed, yet again. “I am _not_ jealous. She’s nothing special.”

“She can set stuff on fire with her eyes!”

“So can I.”

Laura narrowed her eyes. “She’s saved tons of people!”

Carmilla frowned. “So have we.”

Laura’s nose scrunched up. “She saved the world!”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “So have we,” she deadpanned. “And we did it without changing our names – or wearing costumes.”

Laura pursed her lips to the side. Carmilla had a point. Still – Supergirl. She could barely contain her excitement. What if she _met_ Supergirl? She grinned. “She defeated an alien General, a woman made of pure electricity, and – um,” she screwed up her face in thought – “the Internet?”

Carmilla turned to face Laura. “Laura, we defeated a _God_.”

Laura blushed. “Oh right. Yeah – we totally did.” She thought for a moment. “Okay, but she’s an _alien_. I never even knew aliens existed until her and Superman came along.”

Carmilla ruffled Laura’s hair. “Cupcake you didn’t know _vampires_ existed until you met me either. That’s not saying much.”

Laura grinned. “You’re right. I’m totally dating a superhero. Why are we here again?” she said sarcastically.

Carmilla rolled her eyes again. “That’s exactly what I’ve been asking myself for the last seven hours.” She looked around the city from the sidewalk outside the airport. It wasn’t much, definitely bigger than Silas, but nowhere near as big as Paris, or Rome, or New York. “Besides,” she sighed. “We probably won’t even see her. She’s a busy girl, one would assume.”

Laura frowned. “You’re probably right.” Her frown deepened. “That would be a bust to come all this way and _not_ see her.”

Carmilla could see the disappointment on Laura’s face. She may not have any goals to meet an alien who prances around in a skin-tight costume – and a cape – but Laura really admired the superhero. She’d have to come up with a plan.

* * *

After two days and not so much as a Supergirl sighting from across the city, Laura was distraught. “I’m sorry I dragged you all the way here Carm.” She snuggled into the vampire’s side, bringing her feet underneath her in the booth. “I really thought we’d see her, and then, I don’t know. I thought we could share stories about how we all enjoy saving the world – and then maybe hang out or something.” She shrugged.

Carmilla chuckled. “You thought we’d maybe – _hang out_ with Supergirl?”

Laura swatted the vampire’s shoulder. “Shut up,” she grumbled. “You never know.”

Carmilla started devising a plan. It might just work. She smiled. “Well, I know of one surefire way of making Supergirl come to us.”

Laura bit her lip. Carmilla’s plans were always a little – drastic.

That’s how she found herself in a back alley – after dark – dressed like a college girl who’d just left a frat party.

Carmilla kissed the blonde softly. “Remember, you have to make it sound believable or no one will show up.”

Laura nodded. Then screamed with all her might. “Help! Please! Anyone, help me!” She ran down the dark alley, Carmilla paces behind her. After a couple of minutes, she felt someone grab her from behind. She immediately thought it was Carmilla – until she felt her feet leave the pavement. She gasped.

Laura was gently set down on the rooftop of a nearby building. She turned and locked eyes with her _savior_. “Oh my god,” she whispered.

Kara stared at the girl curiously. “What’s going on here? You’re not really in trouble. Why are you pretending?”

Laura blushed. “How?”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Please who are fearing for their lives are a little more worked up. Your heart rate and breathing are totally normal.” She caught the girl’s blush, and it sank in. “Ahhhh, I see.” She felt her own blush. “You know if you wanted to meet me you could have gone about it another way.”

Laura frowned. “Well, I mean I tried, but I had no real way of finding you. It’s not like I’ve got you on speed dial. Besides, this wasn’t my idea. I’m way more subtle – usually.”

Kara noticed the other presence behind her. She paid it no mind. “Well, now you’ve met me. Pleasure. But I should really be going.” With that, she sped back to CatCo.

Carmilla was ready for that. She followed the girl easily enough, all the way back to the Media Queen herself – Cat Grant. She watched silently as Supergirl changed into her regular clothes. _Gotcha_ , she thought.

Tracking down Kara Danvers was easy enough. Laura and Carmilla caught up with the girl outside of CatCo.

“Kara!” Carmilla yelled. “Hey Kara, wait up.”

The alien slowed and turned. Immediately recognizing Laura. She frowned. “How?”

Laura smiled sheepishly. “My girlfriend is kind of a superhero too.”

Kara looked at the other girl for the first time. The dark haired woman was beautiful. She nodded. “Okay, but – why?”

“We have a proposition for you,” Carmilla smirked.

* * *

“Wait,” Kara tilted her head. “Let me get this straight. You two,” she moved her hand, gesturing between Laura and Carmilla, “are dating. Girlfriends. Lovers. And yet, you,” she pointed at Carmilla, “want me to – um – you know – with her,” she pointed at Laura. “Your girlfriend.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Who would have thought the _alien_ would be the prude among the three of us?” she mumbled.

Laura elbowed the vampire in the ribs. “Carm!” she whisper-shouted. “Rude.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes again – this time more dramatically. “Look Suzy Homemaker, Laura and I are very comfortable in our relationship. You could almost say that we are one hundred percent confident in the fact that everything we do together is solely to make the other person happy.” She smirked at Laura. “And trust me E.T. this is going to make Laura _very_ – happy, shall we say.”

Laura had the grace to blush. “Wow Carm, way to make me sounds like a sex addict,” she grumbled.

Carmilla’s smirk grew wider. “Well if the strap-on fits…” She grunted as Laura elbowed her again. “Oh come on sweetheart, we both know vampire sex pheromones don’t exist.”

Laura was blushing furiously. She looked back at the bewildered look on Supergirl’s face. She grimaced. “Sorry, Supergirl. My girlfriend doesn’t really understand the concept of _tact._ ”

Carmilla chuckled. “Oh I understand it just fine. It’s a ridiculous game played by children who think they can impose order on an arbitrary universe.”

Laura frowned. “I thought that was ethics.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes again. “Tact is the foundation of ethics.” She waved her hand dismissively. “Look Marvin the Martian, we came a long way. This is my girl’s wet dream. And you can’t stand there and tell me that you’re not interested, because I can _smell_ you.”

Kara blushed. “You can _s-smell_ me?”

Carmilla smirked. “A cocaine addict would be able to smell your excitement right now.” She gave Supergirl a once over. “Look Spock, Laura made me a list. A list of every fantasy that she wanted to check off the bucket list. One of them, was banging a superhero.” She rolled her eye for dramatic effect. “And since _obviously_ I don’t count, - because I like – used to murder people or something – ” she glared at Laura, “we came here…to find you.”

Kara blinked. “But why me?”

“You got me,” the vampire deadpanned. “The only thing you can do that I can’t is fly.”

Kara turned to Laura. “Is that…?” she paused.

“Not especially,” Laura answered the unspoken question. “I’ll be honest. What I wrote on the list was ‘sex with superhero’ – it was all very vague. But I had really just pictured Carm in spandex with a cape. Then she asked which superhero I wanted, and I said you, because I thought she’d look hot in your uniform.” She shrugged. “When I asked her to come here, I never really expected her to try to talk you into having sex with me.” She frowned. “Which is really starting to shatter my self confidence here. I shouldn’t have to talk someone into having sex with me.” She reached for Carmilla’s hand. “Let’s go babe.”

Kara took in the sad expression on Laura’s face. This was beyond anything that had ever been presented to her before. She’d never even come close to being in a situation like this. How was she even supposed to respond? The prudish Kryptonian part of her turned up its nose at the whole ordeal. But on Krypton, there was no such thing as sex, children were the process of a biological extraction of sperm and egg, a test tube, and a nine-month incubation process in a gestation chamber, followed by the child growing up in the birthing matrix, completely separated from their family. “Wait,” she whispered. “It’s not that. It’s – well – on Krypton, we didn’t have – um – sex.”

Carmilla’s eyebrows shot up. “Come again now.”

Kara frowned. “We didn’t have sex. It was something that was frowned upon. It was scene as primitive. A way of letting your emotions overpower rational thought and logic.”

Laura blinked. “That’s awful! What did you do when you fell in love and you wanted to express those emotions beyond what words could describe?”

Kara grimaced. “It was untoward to feel emotions that strongly. It clouded your judgment.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “So how did you reproduce?”

“The gestation chamber,” Kara said matter-of-factly.

Laura scrunched up her face. “The _what_?”

Kara frowned. “It’s like artificial insemination, but instead of implanting the fertilized embryo into a living host, it’s implanted into birthing pod. I guess it’s basically like an artificial womb.”

Laura nodded absently. “So no natural childbirth?”

Kara shook her head. “Culturally, it would be a tremendous breach of tradition. Every child is biologically designed for a specific role in society. A scientist. An engineer. A soldier. A cleric. No more than were absolutely necessary were ever created”

Carmilla scoffed. “Sounds like it would be a tremendous breach of scientifically enforced deterministic social engineering.”

Kara shrugged. “I guess. But at that point, Krypton was already dying. They did what they thought was best to maintain the stability of the planet.”

Laura nodded in understanding. She wouldn’t necessarily call herself an activist, but she did feel strongly about saving the environment.

Carmilla quickly dismissed that line of conversation. “But now that you’ve been on Earth, I’m sure you’ve recognized the value of actual physical contact right?” Her eyebrows rose in question. “I mean, surely you’ve – uh – had relationships.”

Kara frowned. “The emotions that you described earlier – being so strong that you had to express them in something other than words? I’ve only felt that strongly for one person. And it was quickly pointed out to me that it would be wildly inappropriate to continue along that path.”

Laura frowned. “Someone told you it was inappropriate to love someone?”

Kara nodded. “My mother. My Earth mother. Eliza. She said it would be very inappropriate to love Alexandra that way.”

Laura was the one to scoff this time. _Stupid homophobic, small-minded idiots._ “Let me guess. She told you it was wrong to love another woman that way?”

Kara frowned. “No. Well yes – and no. I don’t think it was the woman part that upset her.”

Laura scrunched up her face. “Then what?”

Just then a striking brunette waltz up behind the superhero and wrapped her arms around Supergirl’s waist. “Hey lady.”

Kara’s face lit up. “Hey Alex!” She turned and hugged her sister. When she returned to the others, she pulled Alex to her side. “Laura, Carmilla, this is Alex.”

Carmilla’s eyebrows shot up. “Pleasure,” she purred, taking the woman’s hand.

Laura’s mouth was hanging open. “Oh right, hi!” She shook Alex’s hand. “So you’re Alex huh? Alexandra I’m guessing?”

A confused expression crossed Alex’s face. “Um yes. That’s me,” she confirmed.

Carmilla smirked. “So how did you two meet?”

Alex’s confusion grew. “We work together – occasionally.”

Kara chuckled. “It’s okay, Alex. They know.”

Alex sighed in relief for a moment before narrowing her eyes. “Wait you told strangers? Kara what’s wrong with you?”

Kara huffed. “I didn’t exactly _tell_ them.” She pointed at Carmilla. “This one chased me back to CatCo. Then turned invisible and watched me change back into my regular clothes.” She frowned. “Which when I say that out loud makes you sound like a pervert,” she jibed at Carmilla.

Carmilla shrugged. “Guilty.”

Alex stared at Carmilla. “So you can keep up with her? And you can be _invisible_? What kind of alien are you?”

Carmilla snorted. “I’m not an alien. One hundred percent natural Earth born, I’m afraid.”

Alex frowned. “Then a meta-human? Were you in Central City when the particle accelerator exploded?”

Carmilla blinked. “The what now?” She shook her head. “Look G.I. Jane, I’ve never been to Central City. Or outer space. I’m a vampire.”

Alex laughed. “Yeah. Okay. Good one.”

Carmilla stared at the woman indifferently.

Alex’s laughs died out. “Seriously. You’re in the sunlight.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Riiiight, and I’m sure that underneath that costume your friend here is a little green man. Stereotype much?”

Alex frowned. “I see your point. Okay so you’re a very fast vampire who can turn invisible.”

Carmilla shrugged. “It’s not really turning invisible. I can just shift into smoke.”

Alex nodded. “The bioengineer in me right now is rattling in her cage.”

Carmilla’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah. That’s not happening. I’ve already been the subject of one too many bio-nerds.”

Laura giggled. “I’m sure she’d be much gentler than LaFontaine.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “So then you what? Do forensics for Supergirl? That’s how you guys met?”

Alex laughed again. “No no. We work together sure, but Kara’s my sister.”

Kara blushed. She could feel the vampire’s eyes burning a hole in her.

Carmilla smirked. “Really now? How – ironic.”

“She’s my Earth sister,” Kara tried to do damage control. “She’s Eliza’s daughter.”

Laura cleared her throat. “That’s wonderful. Kara was telling about how much she loves and admires you.” She smiled sweetly. “You two are very lucky to have each other.”

Alex nodded. “I’d do anything for Kara. Growing up, it was my job to protect her. Now, I still do that, but she protects me too. She’s always been my hero.” She finally handed Kara the coffee she’d brought the girl.

Kara looked happy enough to burst. “Aww Alex. You’re my hero too.”

Carmilla looked back and forth between the two women. “So, Alex. Kara was just telling about how on Krypton they didn’t have sex.”

Alex choked on the coffee she was drinking. “Sorry?”

Carmilla nodded. “Well we were trying to get her opinion on threesomes, but she told us that Kryptonians didn’t have sex.” She paused. “So maybe being from planet Earth, you’d like to share your opinion. I’ve been trying to tell Laura that I’d be completely okay with her sleeping with another woman, so long as I knew about it before hand. But she keeps insisting that it would be cheating unless I was involved. What do you think?”

Alex took in a deep breath. “I – um – don’t really have any experience in that – realm.”

Carmilla narrowed her eyes. The woman was lying. “Oh really?” She shook her head. “Are you sure? You don’t sound very sure.”

Alex’s eyes widened and they flickered over to Kara and back. She made a pleading face at the vampire. “No I’m sure. Never – never had any threesomes. Not one. Not even in college, at frat parties.”

Carmilla smirked. “Okay well. Hypothetically then, say you and Kara were a couple.”

Alex and Kara _both_ choked on the coffee this time.

Carmilla continued as if nothing had happened. “Say you two were a couple, and Kara came to you and said that she had this fantasy about sleeping with – say a librarian or something. And then she met Laura – the librarian – and was attracted to her. And she told you that she wanted to sleep with Laura. Would you feel like it was cheating if you weren’t involved?”

Alex looked back and forth between Carmilla and Laura. Then to Kara. Then back to Laura.

Carmilla could see the gears turning in the woman’s head. She barely hid the smirk.

“I – uh – I mean – that is to say,” the woman stuttered. “I wouldn’t necessarily feel as if it were _cheating_ ,” she finished. “But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t want to be part of it.” She looked back and Laura and unconsciously licked her lips.

Carmilla didn’t even _try_ to hide her smirk this time. She put her arm around Laura’s shoulders. “Of course. I mean who _wouldn’t_?”

Alex felt an almost unnatural attraction to the blonde. Even before the vampire conjured up the image.

Carmilla looked back to Kara. She raised an eyebrow. “What do you say Supergirl?”

Kara shook her head. “This is a lot to take in.”

Alex balked. “Wait! All this,” she waved her hands around frantically, “was to _proposition_ my sister?”

Carmilla smirked again. “Oh don’t worry Agent Sexy, you’re invited too.”

Kara’s eyes nearly popped out of her head they were open so wide. “What?” she hissed. “I can’t – I can’t have _sex_ with my _sister!_ ” she whisper-shouted.

Carmilla scoffed. “She’s not your real sister. Dude, she’s not even the same species. That morally gray area is blown completely out of the water in this situation.”

Alex blinked. She was so close to getting everything she’d ever wanted. She could kiss that stupid vampire right then. “I mean. Technically. Yes, but – ”

“But nothing,” Carmilla cut in. “Just because she grew up in the same house as you doesn’t make it wrong. Hell, I grew up in a household of over three hundred people. Do you think that I thought of them all as family?”

Kara frowned. “Three hundred people? Were you – in an orphanage?”

Laura snorted. “Hardly. Carmilla here was a countess. She grew up in a castle. Just like a _wittle princess_ ,” she mocked.

Carmilla growled and glared at Laura. “Hold your tongue, moppet.”

Laura smirked. She looked back to Kara. “What’s it gonna be Supergirl? Are you in, or should we fly off to Gotham and look for Batgirl?”

It was Alex’s turn to sneer. “Please. Good luck. Barbara Gordon is more of a prude than Kara.”

Kara’s mouth dropped open. “I’m not a prude!” she whined. “Just because I’ve never had sex before doesn’t make me a prude!”

Everyone stopped. All eyes were on the alien.

Alex was the first to break the silence. “You mean you’ve never – ” she trailed off.

“Ever?” Laura jumped in.

“You’re a _virgin_?” Carmilla blunted asked the question on everybody’s mind.

Kara shrugged. “I told you. I’ve only ever felt that strongly for one person.”

Alex frowned. “Felt how strongly?”

Kara shrugged again. “They told me that you have sex with people who you love so much words can’t express it anymore, so you have to show them physically.” She bit her lip. “I’ve only ever loved you that much.”

Alex’s head snapped up. “Wait. _Me_?”

Kara nodded. “Well. Yeah. I mean, not that I thought about having sex with you or anything, but I realized that I didn’t love anyone the way I loved you.”

Carmilla grimaced. “Well I mean, you don’t _have_ to love someone to have sex with them – it’s just better that way. Most of the time.”

Laura gazed at the vampire. She smiled a soft smile. “Yes. Yes it is.”

Alex was still in shock. “Um – this is a lot to take in.” She stared at Kara. “How long – um – how long have you wanted – this? With me?”

Kara shrugged. “I honestly never thought about it like _this,”_ she motioned with her hands. “I just knew I loved you more than anyone.” She frowned. “Eliza must have noticed, because she sat me down and had the talk about how inappropriate it would be for me to have those feelings for you.”

Alex frowned. “Mom _knew!?”_

Kara shrugged again. “I’m not really sure. I think she could just see something changing in the way I looked at you.”

Carmilla smirked. “Ladies, ladies. I don’t want to count my chickens or anything, but it seems as if we’re offering the prime solution to all of this.” She motioned between the two women. “A non-judgmental way of easing Kara into the world of sexual activity – and maybe into whatever relationship would follow.”

Alex gaped at the vampire. “I don’t think an _orgy_ is easing anyone into anything.”

Laura shrugged. “It’s technically not an orgy. An orgy implies that at least one or more of the participants are anonymous or strangers – ” she faded out after seeing Alex’s glare turn in her direction. “Which is completely irrelevant. I’ll shut up now.”

Kara still managed to look debauched. “This is – highly unusual. Even for me, and I am the unusual.”

Carmilla shrugged. “It’s your choice, Super Babe. No one is going to force you.”

Kara bit her lip. She was tired of everyone thinking she was a prude. James Olsen. Mon-El. Even Alex. Maybe she should just go with it. At least then Alex would know she was capable of letting loose sometimes. Alex was really the only one that mattered anyway. She could still hear her sister arguing in the background with the vampire about what a first time should be like. “Okay,” she whispered. “I’m in.”

Everybody froze, then turned to gape at her.

Carmilla smirked. “Right on.”

Alex continued to stare at her. “Kara you can’t be serious. You don’t even _know_ these girls!”

“No, but I know you,” she whispered. “You’ll be there. To protect me if anything goes wrong. You’re my hero, remember? And it’s not like I’m asking you to be _involved_ – with me. Just knowing you’re in the same room would make it easier.”

Alex shook her head. Her mind was battling with her body. She looked back at Laura. What she wouldn’t give to have that blonde writhing underneath her, but she couldn’t let her own desires cloud her judgment. “Kara, have you really thought this through? Your first time – you can’t have a do-over.”

Kara bit her lip. “But that’s just it, isn’t it. Who better to show me than someone with literally hundreds of years of experience?”

Carmilla smiled genuinely this time. “Oh sweetheart, it’s not me who’ll be showing you,” she turned to Laura. “But trust me, learning from a succubus will be _way_ better.” She winked at Laura and let the statement sink in.

Kara and Alex both gaped at Laura. “You’re a succubus?!” Alex asked.

Laura shrugged. “Yeah, well. I mean, yes. I am. But I’m not dangerous or anything.” She could feel the brunette woman’s eyes drilling holes in her.

Alex felt a strong wave of arousal rush through her body. “Oh I’m definitely in, as long as no one is asking me and Kara to – ” She trailed off.

Carmilla smirked. “Looks like we have ourselves a party then.”

* * *

As the four settled into Laura’s condo, you could cut the tension in the air with a dull knife.

Carmilla was the first to break the silence. “Nice place you got here,” she said, looking around.

Kara shrugged, following Carmilla’s gaze. “I like it. And it’s quiet being on the top floor so…” She glanced around at the group. “Um, does anyone want a drink?”

Laura shook her head. “I’d prefer to have all of my senses for this one.”

Kara smiled. “Well alcohol has no effect on me so, I guess sober it is.”

Alex took the bottle from Kara, poured herself a shot, and threw it back. “Okay, yeah. I’m better. Thanks.”

Carmilla smirked. She sidled up behind Laura and began peppering kisses down the succubus’s neck.

Laura moaned. “Carrrm. Don’t scare them off.”

Carmilla glanced up at the other two women in the room. They looked anything but scared. She chuckled. “Don’t think that’s gonna be a problem sweetheart,” she mumbled against Laura’s neck.

The blonde was about to answer when she felt another pair of hands on her. Her eyes snapped open to find Alex standing in front of her. The brunette’s hands were on her hips.

“So what are the rules here ladies?” Alex questioned, thumbs making circles on Laura’s hips.

Carmilla pulled away from Laura’s neck. “She doesn’t have any rules. She’s a succubus.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “I was really meaning what are _your_ rules.”

The vampire’s brows furrowed. Then she smirked. “Don’t pee on her. She’s not into that.”

Laura groaned. “Oh my god, Carm. Really?”

Alex couldn’t hide her chuckle. “Noted.” She turned her eyes back to the succubus, and slowly slid the girl’s shirt up and off. Her eyes danced across the toned abdominal muscles. She let out a breath.

Kara stood off to the side and watched the desire spread across Alex’s face. She caught the vampire’s gaze and raised an eyebrow.

Carmilla stalked over to the superhero and gave the girl a once over. “I can see the appeal, trust me.” She smirked. “Ever wonder what it would be like to be with someone you didn’t constantly have to worry about breaking?”

Kara’s brow furrowed. She tilted her head when the vampire’s words sank in. “You’re indestructible.”

Carmilla’s smirk widened. “Guilty.”

Kara’s hands shot out. She grabbed the back of Carmilla’s neck and pulled the girl in for a bruising kiss.

Laura was enjoying the feeling of the older woman’s hands. When she felt Alex’s mouth on her hipbone, her eyes snapped open. She moaned lowly and bit her lip. Then she glanced up to find Carmilla lip-locked with Kara. She moaned even louder. “Oh my god, that’s hot.”

Alex looked behind her. And after pushing aside the fact that it was Kara, she had to agree. She looked up at the blonde in front of her. “I thought that was _your_ fantasy.” She smirked.

Laura pulled the woman into a standing position. She led Alex over to the sofa and sat down. “I have a _lot_ of fantasies,” she whispered, before pulling the woman on top of her.

Laura allowed Alex to have some semblance of control for a few minutes, before flipping them over easily and straddling the woman. She ground her hips down against the brunette’s, holding eye contact and watching the control slip from the woman’s features.

Alex’s hips bucked up against the succubus. “Oh god,” she gasped. Her hands flew to Laura’s hips in an attempt to steady herself. 

The beast inside of Laura was stirring. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the floor with her shirt. She grabbed Alex’s hands and brought them to her breasts, rolling her hips against the woman.

Alex moaned at the soft, supple flesh beneath her fingers. She kneaded the girl’s breast roughly, then slipped her hands behind the blonde’s back and tugged. “Please,” she begged.

Laura was not one to disappoint. She leaned forward, arms resting against the arm of the sofa. When she felt a warm mouth attach to her nipple, she let out a filthy moan. “Fuck, yeah.” She bit her lip. “Harder.”

Alex dug her fingernails into the succubus’s shoulders and dragged them down, sucking the girl’s nipple even harder before taking it between her teeth and biting gently. She flicked her tongue across the little bud again and again.

Laura’s head fell back as she moaned again. She tugged at the woman’s shirt. “Off,” she panted. “Off. Now.”

Alex was happy to oblige. She leaned up and pulled her shirt over her head, quickly unhooking her bra and tossing it aside. She pulled Laura back down, attaching her mouth to the girl’s other breast.

Carmilla was seated in a chair off to the side of the living room. She had Kara in her lap and she was devouring the girl’s neck. She pulled away, directing the alien’s attention to the other two in the room. “Watch,” she whispered.

Kara’s gaze found the girls on the sofa. She moaned loudly at the image. “Oh my Rao, that’s so hot.”

Carmilla quirked an eyebrow, but chose not to question the phrase. Her hands slipped around Kara’s waist, fingers unbuttoning the hideous pastel over-shirt and slipping it off the girl’s shoulders. She tossed it aside before gently cupping Kara’s breasts through the t-shirt and kneading.

Kara’s moan was indecent. It must have triggered a reaction in the other women, because she watched as Alex dug her fingernails into the succubus’s back so roughly blood started to trickle down. She felt the vampire behind her tense. She immediately thought that Alex was about to be in trouble for hurting the other girl, when she heard Carmilla’s soft moan. She looked back at the vampire and realized the problem. “Go ahead,” she whispered.

Carmilla seemed torn between joining the other women and staying to take care of Kara. The alien smiled. “Go on. I’ll be fine. I’m sure this will be highly instructional.”

Carmilla didn’t have to be told again. She slipped out of the chair and curled herself against Laura’s back, kissing the succubus’s neck before biting – not hard enough to break the skin. Then she leaned down and began to lick the trails of blood from Laura’s back.

Laura groaned. “Fuck, Carm.” One of her hands tangled in the vampire’s hair, tugging Carmilla back up to her neck. “Do it,” she pleaded.

Carmilla kissed the blonde’s neck gently. “I have a better idea,” she whispered. She pulled Laura off the sofa and quickly stripped the girl completely.

Everything went silent. All eyes were focused on Laura. For a moment, she felt self-conscious, but it quickly passed. She rolled her eyes. “Flattery will get you nowhere if there isn’t action attached to it,” she chided.

Carmilla smirked. Laura was really on point at the moment. She tugged Alex off the sofa and gently pushed her into the succubus. Then, she walked behind Laura and led the blonde down to kneel on the floor.

Laura needed no further instruction. She popped open the button of Alex’s pants and began sliding them down the woman’s hips. Once they were removed, she leaned in, nuzzling against the brunette’s pussy.

Alex gasped at the feeling, and again when she felt a rock-hard, extremely cool body press up against hers. A very _naked_ body. Cool hands cupped her breasts and massaged. Rolling her nipples and tugging. She felt her panties being dragged down her legs, then warm lips were caressing her. It was sensory overload, and she felt her body slowly losing control. When two ice cold fingers slipped inside of her from behind, warm lips sucked her clit inside simultaneously and she hurdled off the edge, embarrassingly fast.

Kara watched the scene unfold. It looked insanely intense, but she felt her body responding. She watched as Carmilla gently lowered Alex back to the sofa. Then the vampire’s eyes were on her. She swallowed hard. When the succubus turned to meet her gaze, she outright gulped.

Carmilla pulled a blanket off of the sofa and spread it on the floor. Then she lied down and beckoned the superhero over.

Kara stood and slowly made her way over to the vampire. She stood looking down at the flawless body on display, until she felt warm hands on her. She felt a wave of pure arousal sweep through her body. It was too unexpected for her to recover – her heat vision misfired straight at the body below her.

Carmilla yelped from the sheer shock of it. She felt the warmth – but of course it didn’t hurt her skin. She smirked. “Damn cupcake, you’re gonna make her blow her load before we’ve even started.”

Kara shut her eyes tightly as the arousal slowly abated. She turned back to the succubus, who was smiling sheepishly.

“Sorry,” Laura whispered. “Forget my own strength sometimes.” She shrugged, then pulled the alien in for a kiss. She tugged the t-shirt off of the girl and then made quick work of the rest of Kara’s clothes. She took the girl by the hand and led her down to the blanket.

Kara went to lie down next to the vampire when the succubus stopped her.

“Tsk tsk” Laura chided. “Not like _that_ ,” she positioned Kara until the girl was on hands and knees, legs straddling Carmilla’s face. “There you go.”

Kara could feel the blush at such a vulgar position, but it made the arousal, in her already overheated body, burn out of control. Then she felt the succubus’s front press against her back. She could easily support the girl’s weight, so she wasn’t concerned about that.

Laura ground her hips against the superhero’s, one hand coming up to cup and grope at Kara’s breasts.

Carmilla saw that as the starting line, so she leaned up and licked a broad stripe across Kara’s pussy, before sucking the girl’s clit between her lips and lapping gently.

Kara’s hips bucked at the feeling. “Oh Rao!” She slumped down until her elbows were on the floor and her legs were spread lewdly.

Carmilla took that as an invitation. She wrapped her hands around the girl’s thighs and really went to work, taking Kara’s clit in her teeth and thrashing it with her tongue.

Laura was now using both hands to knead at Kara’s breasts. She knew from Carmilla’s position, the vampire wouldn’t be able to penetrate the alien, so she improvised. The tail grew until is was slipping in between Kara’s legs and pushing inside.

Kara moaned loudly. “Holy f-f-f-uuuuck!”

Alex’s eyes snapped open at hearing the word from innocent, little Kara. Her gazed locked on what was going on before her. Her mouth dropped open. It was by far the _hottest_ thing she had ever seen. She watched as wings grew from Laura’s back, holding the girl’s weight off of Kara. And – was that a _tail?_ She angled her head. It was _definitely_ a tail – and it was thrusting in and out of her baby sister. She shook her head. _What the fuck am I doing?_ She knew Kara wasn’t really her sister, but that didn’t mean it didn’t feel wrong watching her like that. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling instead.

Kara groaned again. There was something long and soft and _hot_ pumping inside of her. She thought at first it was some kind of toy, but then it _moved_. And boy, was it flexible. It was dragging along the inside of her pussy like that was its sole purpose in life. It was so hot it was almost boiling, so when she felt those ice cold lips suck her clit back in, she lost it. “Oh Rao! Oh fuck! I’m – I’m coming!” she shouted. Her whole body shook violently as the pleasure washed over her. She slumped down against the hard body underneath her.

Carmilla groaned as the superhero’s face pressed against her cunt. She squeezed her thighs subtly.

Kara felt cool pressure against her cheeks before she felt the wetness at her lips. But as soon as she realized her position, she tentatively lapped at the wet folds pressed against her.

Carmilla moaned and renewed her efforts against the superhero’s pussy. She felt the girl moan into her cunt. God she loved this position.

Laura watched the display before she rounded the two, dropping to her knees at Carmilla’s feet. The tip of her tail gently nudged her lover’s entrance. Carmilla’s moan was unbridled. Laura smirked before slipping inside.

Kara looked up at the vampire’s loud moan. What she saw was a long, slender _something_ pumping in and out of the dark haired girl. She followed the trail and it all made sense. _That_ was inside of her not too long ago, and she knew exactly what it was capable of.

Alex was trying very hard to just count the bricks in the wall, but after hearing Carmilla, she glanced back over. It was like her feet had a mind of their own and she was settling in behind the succubus before she even realized she had moved. Her arms wrapped around the blonde’s waist, one hand traveling up to cup a soft breast, the other sinking into wet heat.

Laura moaned and renewed her efforts, pumping her tail furiously in and out of Carmilla. She could tell the vampire was close. The were _all_ close. She reached behind her and quickly found Alex’s pussy. She pushed two fingers inside, matching the pace she had set for Carmilla.

Kara was the first to break, but her Earth-shattering moan quickly pushed Carmilla over the edge as well.

Laura let the vampire come down before removing her tail and focusing its efforts on the woman behind her. Faster than anyone could image, the two were finding their own release.

* * *

Ell’s body thrummed with power. She gazed wide-eyed at the image in the mirror. “Holy fuck,” she gasped. “You really _are_ the fairest fuck in all the lands.” She looked back at the list in her hand, there wasn’t going to be _anything_ that could compare to what she had just witnessed. She may have to start improvising. She smiled evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF
> 
> Quote: The Road - Confession- Jack London


	11. The Dispossessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Like all walls it was ambiguous, two-faced. What was inside it and what was outside it depended upon which side of it you were on."
> 
> Ell puts the girls into a new setting. This one, she plans on keeping them in for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad to say, that I couldn't figure out how to get LaFontaine and Perry out of the mess that I put them into, so I deleted that part from this chapter.
> 
> I'm ecstatic to say however, that because of this, I begged BloodAndPaper to help out with the next chapter -and guys - SHE DID NOT DISAPPOINT. I can't wait until it's finished so I can post it.
> 
> This chapter contains: NSFW images of shower sex.

Laura slammed the phone down for the forth time. Why did no one seem to care about her missing roommate? There was no way Betty just up and vanished in the middle of the night. She heard the door open behind her and spun around so fast she almost fell out of her chair.

It wasn’t Betty. “Um, excuse me, but who the hell are you?” 

The girl lifted an eyebrow. “I’m Carmilla. You’re new roommate.”

* * *

Laura had tried _really_ hard to get along with her new roommate, but it seemed the girl was determined to get under her skin. What’s worse? It was working. In a bad way.

Carmilla barged into the room and slammed the door.

Laura froze in front of the camera, having just come to terms with her not-so-platonic feelings for her vampire roommate, seeing Carmilla was not on the top of her list of things to do.

“Again with the camera?” Carmilla growled. “Do you ever shut that wretched thing off?” She tossed her bag onto the floor beside her bed and let out a loud sigh.

Laura eased her chair away from her desk and angled herself toward the older girl. “It’s kind of my security blanket,” she began. “It’s not every day you find out you’re the next course for a pack of angry vampires.”

Carmilla’s eyes softened for the briefest of moments before hardening once again. “Did you ever stop to think that maybe those little videos are what put you on the menu in the first place, cupcake?”

Laura sucked in a breath and slowly let it out. She _had_ considered this, but it was too late now. It’s not like they were going to change their minds if she stopped posting the videos.

Carmilla – obviously bored with the conversation – just walked past Laura and to the bathroom door. “Hope you weren’t planning on having any hot water,” she drawled as she stripped off her shirt and tossed it over Laura’s head and onto her bed.

Laura’s face turned up in annoyance and she stood to face the older girl. “Carmilla! You _know_ I shower at night!!”

But as she approached, the vampire just slammed the bathroom door in her face.

Laura huffed in annoyance, yet again. “Stupid, useless vampire,” she mumbled, before falling face-first on her bed. “Worst. Crush. Ever.”

Just then, the bathroom door opened up again, and a half-naked Carmilla walked back out, carrying her leather pants. “You know what,” she announced. “I’m feeling charitable tonight. You go ahead and shower first.”

Laura peeked out at the vampire from her position on the bed and narrowed her eyes. _Carmilla? Charitable? Riiiiiight._ There had to be some sort of ulterior motive behind this, but her doubt was set aside by the thought of a cold shower. She shivered, quickly jumping up and running to the bathroom, lest the vampire change her mind.

She had just stepped under the spray of the shower when she heard the bathroom door open again. Her immediate reaction was to cover herself, but then she felt silly when she looked at the blurry figure through the frosted glass. “Carm?”

The vampire huffed. “No, cutie, it’s Santa Claus. I just came to inform you that you’ve been a _very_ _naughty_ girl. Only lumps of coal for you this year,” she deadpanned. “Who else would it be?”

Laura shuddered at the older girl’s comments and stepped back under the shower spray to get her hair wet. _I’ll show her naughty one day_ , she thought to herself. She kept her eyes trained on the vampire as she walked to the sink and faced the mirror. “Couldn’t this have waited until – I don’t know – I _wasn’t_ naked in the shower?”

Carmilla turned around, her eyes dragging down the blurry form of her roommate. “Where would be the fun in that?” she questioned, watching Laura’s hands freeze in her hair. She watched as the blonde’s chest rose and fell a few times before resuming her former actions.

After a few moments of silence, she realized Laura wasn’t going to answer her so she turned to face the mirror again, her eyes still trained on the reflection of the girl in the shower. She decided to step up her game. She really loved riling Laura up just to watch her writhe in embarrassed agony later. “So what’s this I hear about you having a little crush?” Carmilla asked, as nonchalantly as ever.

Laura’s eyes went wide and she let out a high-pitched squeak. At the same time, she lost her grip on the shampoo bottle and it crashed to the tiles below. She cringed – all hopes for pretending she hadn’t heard what the vampire had said were chasing the water down the drain.

Carmilla smirked at herself in the mirror before turning around and gazing at Laura’s body through the frosted glass. “You know what they say about dropping the soap, cupcake.” She watched Laura’s body straighten and go rigid. Her smirk widened into a smile as an idea started to form.

Laura took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down before bending over and grabbing the shampoo. She heard Carmilla’s low, throaty chuckle and it made her annoyance deepen. “You know, I’m actually _trying_ to get clean here, so if you’d take your _dirty_ comments elsewhere, I’d appreciate that.”

Carmilla sighed loudly. “Whatever you say, creampuff.” She opened the door and closed it, silently leaning back against it and watching as Laura massaged the rest of the shampoo into her hair before turning around and stepping back under the spray of the shower.

Just like that, the vampire began to quickly disrobe. In record time she was stepping into the shower. Laura was still facing away from her, so she took a couple of seconds to really appreciate the sight before her. The muscles in the blonde’s back were shifting with her movements in a delicious way. Carmilla’s eyes trailed down the girl’s body and back up. She moved forward until her lips were an inch away from Laura’s ear. “Is it me you have a crush on, _Laura?_ ” she whispered, making it a point to say the girl’s name.

To her credit, Laura managed to _not_ jump out of the shower and run away screaming. Still, her reaction was not as calm and collected as she would have preferred. She sucked in a quick breath and all of the muscles in her body tightened. “Wh-what are you doing?” she choked out.

Carmilla placed her hands on Laura’s hips and pressed the front of her body to the girl’s back. She was mildly disappointed by Laura’s reaction – she had expected the younger girl to jump out of her skin, or maybe spin around in shock before she realized what she was doing… Still, she took a deep breath, pushing her chest further into Laura’s back, her grip tightening against the blonde’s hips. “My charitable mood ran out cutie,” she whispered in a low growl. “I decided I wanted my shower now. Plus…I got a little hungry.”

Laura’s eyes were as big as saucers. She stared at the shower faucet, not daring to look in any other direction, in case her eyes should land on a _very_ naked Carmilla. She could feel the curves of the older girl’s body pressed against her own. She could feel Carmilla’s fingers digging into her hips, almost hard enough to bruise. _Hungry? What does that even mean? Oh god, is she going to bite me?_ Laura’s eyes got even wider. Sure, she had a crush on Carmilla. Sure, she’d be lying if she said the thought had never crossed her mind. She could still recall in _vivid_ detail the first time Carmilla had bitten her. It wasn’t an entirely pleasant encounter, but…it wasn’t entirely _unpleasant_ either. Especially the way the older girl had looked at her right beforehand. Like she was about to devour her – which, in hindsight, she was, but that’s beside the point.

Carmilla could see the gears in Laura’s head turning. She knew that the girl was mulling over what she had just said. _Hungry_. The word held so many alternate meanings when the person using it was, in fact, a vampire. Carmilla decided to let Laura squirm a little. She could remember the first time she had tasted the girl. Her blood – which should have been sickeningly sweet with too many artificial sugars – was warm velvet on Carmilla’s tongue. Like sun-warmed pennies, covered in honey. She felt her mouth begin to water. She hadn’t actually been hungry when she entered the shower. Now, however, that familiar burn in her throat was making her doubt her decision to be this intimate with the blonde.

Laura had all but decided she was not ready to be another energy drink for a vampire and was just about to bolt from the shower when she felt Carmilla lean forward, pressing her face to the skin of Laura’s neck. The vampire dragged the tip of her nose along the taut muscle, all the way up to Laura’s ear, breathing in deeply along the way. Laura couldn’t control the shiver that ran down her spine. She couldn’t control the way her head tilted to the side, allowing the vampire more space. She couldn’t control the way her hips pressed back against the girl behind her. She was expecting to feel the pain of sharp teeth digging into her flesh. She was _not_ expecting to feel the hot breath of the vampire’s moan against her skin. Wait? Vampire’s _moan?_ Laura raised an eyebrow. She decided to test her new theory, and pushed her hips back against Carmilla again – this time, a little less subtly.

“Fuck, Laura,” Carmilla hissed. “A little warning next time. I’m trying really hard not to _bite_ you at the moment.” She felt the girl in front of her tense again and she smiled against Laura’s neck. She slowly ran her hands up the blonde’s sides and back down her arms, taking Laura’s hands and placing them on the wall in front of her. She trailed her fingertips back up the girl’s arms and around the front of her, thumbs barely grazing the underside of Laura’s breasts, splaying her fingers wide against the taut muscles of the blonde’s stomach.

Laura inhaled sharply. She could still feel Carmilla’s hot breath against her neck, and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a tad bit afraid of what was coming next. But also, the pull low in her stomach made her very aware of the fact that fear wasn’t the only thing she was feeling.

Carmilla breathed in deeply, a smile forming on her lips as she smelled Laura’s arousal. The girl was too easy. She almost felt bad, playing with her hormones like this, but it had become something of a game between the two of them. Laura would never admit that she was turned on, but she knew about Carmilla’s keen senses, so there was no doubt that Laura knew the vampire could tell the exact moment she had started to win the game. On any usual day, Carmilla would keep quiet about it, choosing to celebrate her victory without rubbing it in Laura’s face. But, this was not the normal game – it had stopped being _normal_ when Carmilla had followed Laura into the shower. This was a line she hadn’t previously crossed, but the feel of the blonde’s hot skin beneath her fingers was well worth taking it to the next level. “I can smell you, Laura…”

 _Ugh! Why does she have to keep saying my name?!?_ It was making it increasingly harder to think straight. “Carm,” Laura whispered – even though it came out more of a throaty moan. “What are you doing?” she asked. “I mean, what are _we_ doing?” She shuddered again as the vampire dragged her right hand lower down her stomach, resting her thumb on the bone of Laura’s hip and slowly stroking along the bend of her leg. “Fuck,” Laura gasped, her head falling forward.

Carmilla inhaled the heady scent of Laura’s arousal. The burn in her throat slowly subsiding, being taken over by an altogether different kind of burn. She pressed her hips against the blonde, slowly stroking down her thigh, and back up at an agonizing pace. The hand on Laura’s hip was pulling the girl back against her, creating a delicious friction. When she reached her goal, she slowly caressed the crease of the blonde’s thigh, but instead of moving closer, she trailed her fingers back down.

Laura let out a groan of frustration. She couldn’t tell if she wanted Carmilla to back off, or take her right there against the shower wall. It was remarkably infuriating. Her body was craving the vampire’s fingers against her needy flesh, but her brain was sending out warning signals and alarms were starting to go off, as Carmilla’s lips parted against her neck – and she was pretty certain she could feel two very sharp fangs that had not been there a moment ago.

Carmilla groaned as she felt the familiar ache in her gums. She parted her lips against Laura’s neck and started placing soft, open-mouthed kisses along the heated skin. She let her fangs drag against the blonde’s pulse point, stopping to suck hard. Laura’s hips crashed back against her own – the girl’s hands against the wall giving her extra leverage. Carmilla’s hips jerked forward and both girls let out a moan. She gripped Laura’s thigh hard enough to bruise, but kept her hand from moving any closer to the spot they both so desperately wanted it to be.

Laura was fed up. This game had been going on for way too long now, and Carmilla was changing all of the rules tonight. She made up her mind. She was getting _out_ of this damn shower. Right. Now. Yep. Right now. Now. Out. As in now. So why were her hands moving down to cover Carmilla’s? _Oh god, what am I doing?_ She took the vampire’s hand in her own and slowly moved it back up her thigh. Much to her surprise, Carmilla didn’t fight her.

Carmilla closed her eyes and allowed Laura to take control. She leaned forward and took the girl’s earlobe into her mouth, sucking gently before letting go and whispering, “Laura, I’m very low on self-control right now. If you move my hand where I think it’s headed…I’m going to _bite_ you.” There it was. She had given the girl fair warning. The cards were all on the table now.

Laura stopped their hands _right_ before her intended target. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to clear her head. _Wasn’t this what she wanted? Hadn’t she wanted this for a while now?_ She opened her eyes, resolution painted all over her face. “Just – please be gentle…” she whispered.

Carmilla let out a choked sobbing noise that was _completely_ out of character. She would have been embarrassed about it if she weren’t so incredibly freaking turned on at the moment. She lowered her lips back to Laura’s neck, as the girl dragged their hands the last few inches. Suddenly, Carmilla’s fingers were consumed with a wet heat that had nothing to do with the shower. Both girls let out a loud moan. Carmilla didn’t move her hand; she simply left it, resting against the hot flesh of Laura’s core. She could feel the girl’s blood pulsing against her fingers. She could feel Laura swell underneath her – blood filling the damp folds. She let out another strangled sound when Laura threaded her fingers with Carmilla’s and began to use the vampire’s hand to get herself off. Finally, Carmilla’s brain caught up with her, and she began to move of her own accord. She whispered against Laura’s neck, “I’ll be gentle.”

Laura’s head rolled to the side as she felt sharp fangs sink into her neck. The pain only lasted for a second before Carmilla was pushing two fingers inside of her and thumbing at her clit. Her hips jerked forward, riding the hand between her legs. She felt the pull of Carmilla’s lips against her neck, suckling gently, her tongue gently lapping ever so often. The vampire didn’t tease her – for that she was grateful – she pumped her fingers in and out of Laura at a speed that was bordering on inhuman. She wouldn’t last long like this…

Carmilla could feel Laura already starting to tighten around her fingers. She took one last deep pull of the girl’s blood before moving away to lap gently at the punctures, soothing the wound. She focused on Laura’s pleasure now, making her thrusts deep and slow. She circled the girl’s clit with her thumb and pressed harder. All she could hear was Laura’s blood rushing through her veins, the panting breaths the girl was releasing, and the constant hum of the shower. All she could feel was Laura’s velvety flesh enveloping her fingers, the blonde’s heated skin pressed against every part of her, Laura’s hips slowly pushing back against her own. This girl was wrecked for her.

 _Mine_. The thought came unbidden and out of nowhere, but Carmilla couldn’t deny the truth of the statement. Laura was hers. She would never let any harm come to this girl. No one would ever take her away. She smiled as she felt Laura come undone. She tightened her arms around the girl, supporting her weight as she slowed her movements into a gentle caress. Laura shuddered in front of her, her body slumping forward as she fought to regain her balance. Her breathing was labored and the muscles inside of her were still clenching around Carmilla’s fingers, holding them inside of her.

When the world came back into view, she felt strong arms supporting her. Soft hands were making soothing motions against her skin and even softer lips were planting kisses against the back of her neck. She slowly turned in the circle of Carmilla’s arms. She looked deep into the older girl’s eyes and smiled at the torrent of emotions she saw. At least she wasn’t the only one that was confused at the night’s events. She shook her head at the vampire. Carmilla opened her mouth to say something, but Laura stopped her with a finger against her soft lips. “You just fucked me against a shower wall Carmilla,” she said slowly. The voice didn’t sound like her own. It was low and husky. “And you didn’t even kiss me!!” 

Carmilla tossed back her head and laughed, but a strong hand on her jaw pulled her forward and suddenly her laughter was being swallowed by Laura’s hungry mouth. They kissed for what seemed like decades – perhaps it was merely seconds. But when the water started to run cold, Laura pulled them from the shower and without even toweling off, tossed the vampire onto her bed. The game had definitely changed, but Carmilla was finding that she didn’t necessarily mind Laura making up the rules as she went…

* * *

Ell smirked. She’d keep the two in this dreamscape for a while. There were so many possibilities…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote: The Dispossessed - Ursula K. Le Guin
> 
> You can find us here:
> 
> HollsteinFF  
> @H0llst3inFF  
> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> BloodAndPaper  
> @Carmillascape  
> http://yesthatcape.tumblr.com


	12. The Blind Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Time in dreams is frozen. You can never get away from where you've been."
> 
> LaFontaine and Perry enter a new shadow realm in search of Lilith. Laura and Carmilla just happen to be already trapped there.

Perry and LaFontaine’s flight landed in Rome just after sunrise. There was no time to check things out with the daylight – tourists would be everywhere – so they made their way to the hotel and settled in for the day. LaFontaine and tried to call Laura on three separate occasions, but each time, the call went straight to voicemail. They looked over at Perry, who was giving them a worrying glance. “They had to have gotten out of that place right?”

Perry just smiled a sad smile. “Of course they got out of there. Laura is very clever, and Carmilla, well she would rip a hole in the world just to protect that little succubus.”

Laf chuckled. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Maybe they’re doing what we’re doing now. Maybe they decided to check out another shadow realm.”

Perry shrugged. “It’s possible,” she said doubtfully. “But it would be hard to find the gate without magic.”

Laf frowned. “You’re right. They’re probably just frickle-fracking like bunnies,” they deadpanned.

Perry lost it.

The two laughed away their worries until the exhaustion from the last couple of days caught up with them.

When the light was disappearing from the sky, Perry and Lafontaine were out the door and on their way to the Colosseum. Finding the gate was easier than they had expected this time. As soon as they stepped through the gates after-hours, they knew they were definitely in a place of great magic.

Laf looked around in a daze. “This must have been what it looked like,” they mumbled in awe, their eyes darting everywhere. “This must have been what it looked like, when it was in its prime.”

Perry glanced around nervously. She had a bad feeling about all of this. She knew immediately that this was not the shadow realm they needed to be in. Lilith was a powerful succubus – that much was true – but the woman was never a powerful _sorcerous._ She looked around again. This type of illusion would have to have been created by an extremely powerful illusionist. She searched through her memories. Who were the greatest illusionists throughout time? She started with the ones who would have had a connection to the Colosseum.

None came to mind. It was a thought that did not bode well. “This isn’t Lilith’s realm,” she whispered to Laf.

The shorter redhead nodded.

Perry inhaled deeply. “I’m trying to think of any illusionists from the time period. None come to mind.”

Laf frowned. “Maybe it’s not an illusionist,” they whispered back. “Maybe it’s a god of illusion.”

Just then, a flash of white light appeared around them and a figure materialized. “Greetings mortal, and not-so-mortal.” The figure bowed deeply. “Welcome to my humble abode. Though I don’t recall extending an invitation. To what do I owe the visit?”

Perry inhaled sharply. _Hypnos. This was indeed not good._ “Oh great Master of the Dream, we did not mean to intrude. We were looking for a very particular realm, and it seems we have stumbled upon yours by happenstance. If you would kindly point us in the direction out, we would leave your realm as expeditiously as possible.” 

The god smiled. “But of course, the exit is right through this door.” He beckoned at a door off to the side.

Perry bowed to the god and made her way to the door. She opened it, seeing the ruins of the Colosseum on the other side, she motioned for LaFontaine to go ahead of her.

Laf exited and Perry turned back to thank the god. “Thank you kindly for your help. And I apologize again for any intrusion.” She took a step backwards and through the door. The last thing she caught sight of, was the god’s smile turn from helpful, to sinister in a heartbeat. _Oh no_ , she thought before she was whisked away.

When she opened her eyes again, she appeared to be in a dorm room. She walked to the door and opened it. On the other side, a frat boy was standing with a water gun. He sprayed her, and immediately, everything went black.

* * *

Hypnos sealed the door and waved his hand. A large mirror before him shimmered. In the reflection a beautiful blonde woman appeared. “It is done Bride of Satan. You can return to me what was _stolen_ now.”

Ell grinned evilly. “Of course – but – your cooperation is vital in my plans now. I think I may hold this leverage until the time for dreams is at an end.”

Hypnos glared at the succubus. “You will regret this before it is all said and done, siren. Mark my words.”

* * *

Laura woke covered in sweat. It wasn’t a good sweat from previous _activities_ , or even a cold sweat from the many nightmares that plagued her sleep. It was abnormally _hot_ in her room. This was Styria for god’s sake, why was it this hot? She pushed the blankets off of her and rolled over. As she had expected, her roommate was nowhere to be seen. Carmilla had been unusually absent the past few days – ever since the shower incident. The thought nagged at Laura’s subconscious. Had she done something wrong?

She looked down at her thigh – the finger-shaped bruises were the only things that kept the girl from thinking she’d dreamt the entire thing. She traced the bruise with her fingers. It didn’t hurt, but the skin was a little more sensitive than the rest of her body.

She let out an exasperated sigh. She’d just sat down at her computer to make a video about the heat, when LaFontaine popped their head in the door. “Hey frosh, how you holding up in the ninth circle?”

“Hey Laf,” she tried to keep the tiredness out of her voice. “What in hell or Hogwarts is going on around here?”

LaFontaine chuckled. “The alchemy club was working on some weird brew to make the furnaces run with only half the fuel. Apparently, it backfired. They’re running at full blast now and we can’t shut them off.” They sat on the edge of Laura’s bed. “Perry’s trying to figure out how long it’s going to take before it wears off – but really, who knows. We may have to move into a new dorm until it dies down. It’s only getting hotter and hotter.”

Laura felt a trickle of sweat rolling down her spine. _Perfect. Just perfect._ “How hot is it in here anyway?”

Laf pulled a thermometer out of their satchel. “About 102 degrees Fahrenheit. Yikes!”

Laura sighed again. “And how hot does it have to get before they move us somewhere else?”

LaFontaine’s face reddened. “Officially? They said we could stick it out until it reaches 110 degrees.” They gave the blonde an apologetic face. “Might be a good time to get some much needed fresh air!” they quickly recovered. “Anyway, I gotta go find Perr. She’s probably, very politely, ripping the alchemy club pres a new one. Just you know, watch out for the fumes, they’re making people a little _crazy._ Best to just sweat them out.”

With that, the redhead was out the door. Laura sighed as she felt another drop of sweat roll down the side of her head and behind her ear. _What freaking fumes?_ She asked herself before shaking her head. LaFontaine could be pretty cryptic sometimes. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and slouched down in her chair. _Go outside. Alone. And wait for a pack of hungry vampires to find me, or wait it out in this heat – also alone._ She felt a little twinge of hurt at the fact that Carmilla was most definitely avoiding her. She thought back on two nights ago. The vampire had followed her into the shower and ravaged her. Afterward, she’d all but attacked the older girl on her bed and had shown her that Laura Hollis was indeed a force to be reckoned with. But she had woken up alone, and she hadn’t seen nor heard from the vampire since.

She would have been worried for the girl’s safety if Carmilla wasn’t a centuries old, impossible-to-kill creature of the night. “A cold shower is definitely in order,” she said to herself – she purposefully left the bathroom door unlocked…just in case.

* * *

After her shower, Laura figured that if she were going to be avoided, she’d at least take advantage of having the room to herself. She slipped back into her bed without a stitch of clothing on – the dampness from her shower cooling her skin just enough to fall back asleep.

Carmilla stood outside the door listening intently. She heard Laura’s heartbeat, so she knew the girl was inside, but she also heard the rhythmic breathing and figured her roommate to be asleep. She silently crept into the room, resolved on grabbing a glass of blood and slipping back out, unbeknownst to the blonde. When she turned around, however, she was greeted with a sight that made her jaw drop.

Laura Hollis, in _all_ of her glory was sprawled out on top of her sheets, naked as the day the girl had been born. The blonde was lying on her back, hair pulled up, one arm slung behind her head, one knee bent – opening herself to the vampire’s hungry eyes in an almost vulgar position. One hand was currently resting atop a toned stomach, fingers twitching. Laura was covered – only – by a thin sheen of sweat. The girl let out a small moan – eyebrows knitting together in a dream.

Carmilla could feel the change in temperature, of course. Sure, her overly cool skin and vampiric constitution didn’t allow her to feel the discomfort, but she knew that it was much warmer in the building than it should be. She credited the sweat on Laura’s skin to the heat, and perhaps the images filling her unconscious.

 _Another nightmare,_ the vampire thought, her eyes scanning the dorm room for the charm she had given the girl. When she didn’t find it immediately, she went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of blood, before sitting quietly on the edge of her bed, eyes trained on her roommate. She reached under her mattress, fingers closing around the charm and pulling it out. She was about to tie it around the blonde’s wrist when Laura moaned again – fingers twitching against her stomach, hips canting upwards slightly. That was most definitely not the sound of someone in distress.

The vampire raised an eyebrow and took a small sip of blood. _Well this just got interesting, maybe I should make some popcorn._ She dragged her eyes across the form of her sleeping roommate, taking in every inch of bare skin, gaze coming to a stop at the damp flesh between Laura’s thighs.

“Mmmm, Carm,” the girl moaned, the hand on her stomach twitching again before sliding along her skin and sinking between her thighs. Carmilla choked on the blood, eyes growing wide. She tried – with all her might – to avoid the cough she felt tickling her throat. She let out one choked, muffled, sound.

Laura stirred, her head turned to the side, facing the vampire, but her eyes remain closed. Carmilla let out the breath she’d been holding, as she watched the blonde’s hand move, almost imperceptibly, between her legs. Laura let out a small moan, hips moving against her own hand, before finally opening one eye and locking gazes with a _very_ hungry looking vampire.

“Carm?” she whispered sleepily. “Come back to bed,” she said rolling onto her side. It was then that Laura realized that Carmilla was fully clothed. _How’d she get dressed so fast? She was just…_ Her eyes went wide as she went to move her arms to stretch – realizing exactly where her hand was. It dawned on her then, that she was in her bed – alone – naked – hand caught between her own thighs. Her roommate – who was most definitely _not_ in bed with her – was staring at her like she was an extra rare steak. _Oh my god it was a dream!_

Groaning, she yanked her hand out from between her thighs and tugged the sheets up to cover herself. _Most. Embarrassing. Moment. Of. My. Life._ She thought to herself.

“Oh don’t stop on my account, cupcake,” the vampire purred. “I was just about to make some popcorn.”

Laura peeked out from underneath the sheets and glared at her roommate. “I’m sure you’d enjoy that!” she said, not even attempting to disguise the hurt in her voice.

“Oh trust me,” the older girl husked. “I was…more than you know.”

Laura took in the sight before her. Carmilla’s shoulders were rising and falling at a rapid pace. Her eyes were wide and wild. Her bottom lip was tucked in between her teeth, and her whole body looked rigid. Laura raised an eyebrow, fully understanding the affect she was having on her roommate. She smirked, dragging the sheet down a bit lower – giving the vampire a view of her chest. Her hand cupped her breast, fingers tugging at her nipple, her other hand sliding back between her legs, under the sheet. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned softly, rolling her hips against her hand.

Carmilla’s eyes grew even wider and she was halfway to Laura’s bed when the girl opened her eyes again. “Nuh uh, Carm,” she said languidly. “You’ve been avoiding me for two days. You don’t get to waltz in here and be _rewarded_.” Carmilla stopped in her tracks, eyes frantically darting between the shape of Laura’s hand moving underneath the sheet and her other hand rolling a nipple in between her fingers. Keeping her feet planted on the ground was torture. Her hands were itching to feel Laura’s skin.

“But…” she hadn’t even finished her train of thought when she was interrupted.

“But nothing,” Laura said sternly. “Sit back down and accept your punishment.”

Carmilla let out a choked sound, stumbling backwards and all but falling on her bed, as she watched her roommate pull the sheets even further down, displaying her toned stomach and hipbones, but not what Carmilla desperately wanted to see. “Laura…please?” She could hear the desperation in her own voice, and would have chastised herself, but all of the blood was rushing southward from her head, leaving coherent thought a thing of the past.

“Please what, Carmilla?” Laura asked, voice still laced with a bit of hurt – but mostly just lust. “Please let you _watch_ me?” she asked again, moving her hips a bit more forcefully against her hand. “Please let you _see_ me?” she asked again, tugging the sheet completely off of herself, giving free reign to the vampire’s hungry eyes. “Please let you _touch_ me?” another question posed, as the blonde dragged her fingers against herself, circling them around her clit.

Carmilla’s mouth went dry. Her eyes were glued to the hand moving between Laura’s legs. She was very aware of the throbbing sensation between her own thighs and she squeezed them together to gain a little friction. Laura’s eyes caught the motion and she smirked.

“Please let you _inside_?” she whispered, pushing two fingers into her core, eyes closing as she let out a sinful moan. “Please let you _fuck_ me?” Laura asked, pumping her fingers in and out of herself. Her eyes opened again and locked with Carmilla’s. She could see the tense stance the vampire had. She knew it was taking all of the older girl’s willpower just to stay seated on the bed.

Carmilla closed her eyes. She couldn’t continue to watch this or she was going to end up flying across the room and fucking Laura senseless. She took a couple of deep breaths, willing herself to calm down, before her roommate’s husky voice tore her from her sanctuary.

“Open your eyes and watch me, Carmilla,” Laura said almost angrily. _What the hell am I doing?_ She thought to herself. _This heat is_ really _getting to me…_ But she was mad, and hurt, and hot, and really, _really_ , ridiculously turned on. _The fumes,_ her brain cried out. _Oh god the fumes. That’s what LaFontaine had been talking about._ Watching this 300 year old, gorgeous creature in front of her fall apart with desire, was making her feel a bit heady. And her roommate had avoided her for two long days. They hadn’t even talked about what had happened between them. Laura was confused and a bit humiliated that she wanted it to happen _again_. And so far, this – whatever this was – was working to her advantage. So she decided to push down the embarrassed part of her that was telling her to hide under the covers until it all went away. She decided if she wanted something to happen, she’d have to take control. And that is exactly what she was doing right now. _Sometimes it’s best to just sweat it out,_ she replayed the redhead’s words.

Carmilla watched the blonde pull her fingers out, bringing them up to her mouth and leaving a trail of wetness on her bottom lip. She whimpered. She _actually_ whimpered. “You see this?” Laura asked, holding her damp fingers up for the vampire to see. “This is _your_ fault,” she stated matter-of-factly. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, and you just…ran away.” Carmilla heard the words, but they didn’t make any sense. All she could think about was burying her face in between Laura’s thighs. “I didn’t – I wasn’t – Laura please?”

Laura smiled, sucking her fingers into her mouth and moaning. She pulled her fingers out with a wet pop. “I bet you wish this was you right now huh?” she asked. “You wish you were wrapping your lips around my fingers and _tasting_.” She sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed and spreading her knees. Her hand went back between her thighs and she continued her slow assault. “You wish these were _your_ fingers inside of me, don’t you Carm?”

The vampire bit her lip hard enough she tasted blood. She nodded frantically, eyes darting back and forth between Laura’s hand and her eyes. She felt like a child, willing to say or do anything for the taste of something sweet. She watched as her roommate rose from her bed and slowly walked in her direction. When Laura was in front of her, her hands shot out and she grabbed the girl’s hips tugging her forward as her head dipped down and she buried her face in warm wetness. But before she could even open her mouth, Laura was pushing her back, sending her tumbling onto her bed.

Laura crawled on top of her roommate, straddling her hips. She looked down at the breathless girl beneath her, and for a moment, felt a bit guilty for her actions. It wasn’t Carmilla’s fault she couldn’t get the girl out of her head. The vampire was probably just as confused as she was about all of the events from the other night, and she really couldn’t be angry at her for needing space to think. But, even though that train of thought was the rational one, she couldn’t shake the hurt feeling. The feeling of rejection. She needed to prove to herself that Carmilla _wanted_ her the way she wanted the vampire. She reached down and grasped the hem of the older girl’s t-shirt and tugged her into a sitting position before pulling it over her head. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath and Laura’s eyes roamed the newly revealed flesh like she was seeing rain after a long drought.

Carmilla felt Laura’s hands pushing against her chest, and she allowed the girl to less-than-gently guide her back to the bed. The blonde’s fingers danced along the vampire’s collarbones before digging her nails in and raking them down across her chest and stomach. The small amount of pain she felt at the action was overcome by the rush of pure arousal that coursed through her body forcing her hips to raise from the bed – vampiric strength taking Laura up with her.

Laura scooted down Carmilla’s thighs and tugged the button of the older girl’s pants loose, ripping the zipper down and pulling at the leather until it was halfway down the vampire’s legs. She removed herself from atop the older girl and pulled the garment the rest of the way off before tossing it on the floor. She then removed the last scrap from the other girl’s body. She was straddling Carmilla again before the lacy fabric had even hit the floor. Laura pressed her heated center against the girl beneath her and rolled her hips.

Carmilla gasped. In 300 years no one had _ever_ made her see the appeal of this position. _That doesn’t feel like anything,_ she had told the girls who had attempted it. The pressing together of hot, wet flesh – in theory – should be arousing, but it never gave her the right amount of pressure in the right places. But the way Laura’s core pressed against her own was making her dizzy with lust. She jerked her hips upward seeking more of that delicious friction, her hands shooting out to grasp at Laura’s hips to pull the girl against her more tightly.

Laura halted her movements and removed Carmilla’s hands from her hips. “You don’t get to _touch_ ,” she said, the word feeling almost filthy as it dripped from her lips. She pushed the vampire’s hands into the mattress above her hand and held them there, the way she leaned forward to hold them, making her hips roll against Carmilla’s in a way that made her insides twist. Her body was actually _begging_ to be touched, but her pride was still in control. Carmilla looked like a kicked puppy underneath her. She dipped her head and sucked the vampire’s nipple into her mouth, grinding her hips down against the older girl’s. The breathless gasps that were coming from the vampire were spurring her desire. But she wanted more. She wanted to feel Carmilla’s lips wrapped around her, tongue pushing inside of her, cool breath fanning against her thighs. The thought made her shudder with need.

Carmilla felt Laura’s hips leave her own and her whole body tightened with the restraint of trying to keep still. Trying to hold her hands where they were for fear that her roommate would stop. She shut her eyes tightly, willing herself not to move. Laura released her hold on the vampire’s hands and Carmilla was about to protest until she felt the girl crawling up her body. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion until she felt hot thighs settle on either side of her face. Her eyes sprung open and she was greeted by a sight that she wouldn’t forget – even if she managed to live another 300 years. Laura’s damp folds were inches from her face, begging to be touched, begging to be _tasted_. Her eyes sought out the younger girl’s gaze, imploring Laura to let her move, pleading with the girl to let her taste.

Carmilla’s eyes were dark pools of lust as Laura looked down into them, but there was something – just beneath the desire that made her tilt her head to the side in question. Devotion? Adoration? _Love?_ Laura lowered herself until she felt the vampire’s cool lips against her overheated sex. She let out a small gasp at the sensation. Carmilla’s lips simply rested against her, the vampire made no attempt to do anything that might set her off. She smiled, and slowly nodded her head.

Like a bullet from a gun, the older girl’s tongue shot out against the wet flesh pressed against her. She dragged her tongue slowly up Laura’s sex before closing her lips around the girl’s clit, sucking it between her teeth and flicking it with her tongue.

Sweat was rolling down Laura’s body by this point. The heat was almost unbearable. The only thing that was keeping her grounded was the cool flesh of the vampire’s face pressed against her thighs. She leaned back, resting her hands on Carmilla’s thighs and rolling her hips forward into the older girl’s face.

Carmilla pulled away from Laura for a brief moment. “Your skin is on fire, Laura,” she whispered breathlessly. “I feel like someone just poured holy water all over my face.”

Laura looked down at the vampire. “It’s 200 fucking degrees in here and your super-chilled vampire face is the only thing keeping me from having a heat stroke right now,” she whined, threading her fingers in the girl’s hair and tugging her forward again.

She smiled against Laura’s core, mumbling, “your wish is my command, princess,” before diving back into her previous endeavors. However, when her roommate’s fingers tightened in her hair tugging almost painfully, Carmilla couldn’t control herself any longer. Her hands grasped at Laura’s back, fingernails dragging down until she was gripping the girl’s hips and flipping her onto her back. Laura let out a small squeak of indignation before it transformed into a loud moan as the vampire buried her face even further between the younger girl’s thighs. She brought her hand up and plunged into the blonde’s heated center, fingers sliding in effortlessly.

Laura felt heat pool in her stomach and spread outward at an alarming speed. Every muscle in her body clenched and twisted deliciously as she fell apart.

Eyes screwed shut. Chest heaving in shallow pants. Head thrown back in ecstasy. Skin covered in a sheen of sweat that was pooling in every dip of Laura’s body. That is the sight that greeted the vampire’s eyes when she looked up at the girl beneath her. She slowed her movements, allowing Laura to ride out her orgasm before rolling off the girl and lying beside her. It was a long moment of quiet breaths and thumping heartbeats before the girl spoke again.

“Carm,” Laura mumbled sleepily. “I know you don’t really seem like the cuddling type, but could you just press your ice-box of a body up against me right now until I fall asleep?”

The vampire chuckled, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl and pulling her back until Laura was flush against her. “I guess it pays to have an undead fiend wrapped around your little finger huh?” she whispered into her roommate’s hair.

Laura hummed in agreement, pressing her body even further into the girl behind her. _Mine._ She thought to herself, before losing the battle against her heavy eyelids and drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote: The Blind Assassin - Margaret Atwood
> 
> You can find us here:
> 
> HollsteinFF  
> @H0llst3inFF  
> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> BloodAndPaper  
> @Carmillascape  
> http://yesthatcape.tumblr.com


End file.
